A lua de fel
by Dannu
Summary: Uma esposa dedicada, um marido infiel, um amante ciumento! Um mergulho sensual numa perigosa relação de amor e ódio!  CAMUS X MIRO
1. Acaso

- As vezes parece que está sendo obrigado a viajar!

Disse ela, deitada no seu lado da cama, quebrando a quietude do ambiente.

- Desde que nos casamos que sonho em te levar à cidade onde nasci!

Continuou com um leve e temeroso sorriso, como se tentasse contagiá-lo com sua euforia.

- Não estou reclamando!

Disse ele deitado, olhando o teto, com as mãos cruzadas no abdômen, sem mover um músculo; sua voz exprimia enfado.

- Mas está tão entristecido!

Ponderou ela, virando-se toda para ele, seu semblante mostrava uma felicidade contida pela aproximação aceita, fazia 5 meses que ele não a procurava e 6 anos que seu casamento estava em um impasse.

E de repente, com um olhar tímido e vendo-o tão distante, sua alegria recente deu lugar a uma desilusão de sua crua realidade:

- Eu quero salvar nosso casamento! - disparou - Sei que ficar dentro de uma casa em outra cidade não quer dizer nada! Mas acho que será bom para nós dois! - completou em tom levemente aflito - Olhe pra mim!

Impacientou-se pela frieza dele, mas antes não o tivesse pedido, pois o olhar que ele lhe deitou exprimia tal indiferença que lhe cortou o coração.

- Eu daria tudo para saber em que pensas!

- Nada que valha a pena! - disse ele, segurando gélido, o olhar amoroso da esposa.

- Eu tenho certeza que encontrarás inspiração para escrever o livro que tanto sonhas! - disse-lhe ela em um último apelo.

- Não é inspiração que me falta, ma chérie, é vontade!

E seu semblante de repente perdeu toda a rudeza e tornou-se tristemente melancólico, olhando-a penalizado por não mais conseguir corresponder a sua paixão.

- Não tenho mais desejo de escrever, de viver, de fazer porra nenhuma!

Desviou os olhos novamente para o teto, suspirou; ela o observava entristecida.

- Bonsoir!

E sem ao menos fitá-la, virou-se para seu lado, apagando seu abajour e perdendo-se dentro de si mesmo, atravessado por pensamentos vazios e indefinidos.

- Bonsoir! - disse ela num fio de voz.

Marie permaneceu alguns segundos na mesma posição, até que deitou-se e virou-se por sua vez para seu lado. Tentou reprimir os soluços que teimavam em bombardiá-la por dentro e dos doces olhos rolou uma lágrima magoadaque ficaria para sempre na escuridão da madrugada.

Apagando a luz, tentou conciliar o sono, algo difícil naqueles últimos anos de casamento.

O que adviria de tudo aquilo? Não sabia, mas resgataria seu marido de qualquer maneira e num último pensamento, antes de finalmente adormecer, disse consigo mesma, num torpor esperançoso:

"Tudo agora está em Lion!" 

O.o.O

- Então está confirmado?

Um senhor de meia idade, muito branco e com um límpido olhar, aproximou-se, dentro de uma roupa esportiva, da mesa de um distraído homem vestido de preto e cenho franzido.

- Contra a minha vontade!

Disse Camus muito ocupado, esquadrinhava algo com um lápis em cima de seu organizado birô de arquiteto.

- Ah, vai ser divertido! Você está mesmo precisando de umas férias! - deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo; Camus o fuzilou com o olhar pela familiaridade.

- Há 10 anos que invento uma desculpa, mas dessa vez...

Pegou do papel em que desenhava e amassando-o, jogou-o na lixeira ao lado da mesa; em seguida, levantou-se e travou de seu sobretudo também negro; dirigiu-se para a porta acendendo um cigarro.

- Quando irão? - perguntou o homem quando o colega alcançava a maçaneta.

- Depois do almoço! - respondeu sem voltar-se e bateu a porta atrás de si.

O.o.O

Quando Camus entrou em seu quarto de casal encontrou a esposa arrumando a última mala. Não entendia porque tanta bagagem se iam apenas passar o natal e ano novo, mas resolveu não comentar nada.

Trocou de camisa. Marie viera recebê-lo com um beijo logo que o viu e ficou fascinada ao encontrá-lo aparentemente de bom humor. Naquele momento, um rapazinho de uns 9 anos adentrou no recinto correndo, com uma mochila nas costas:

- Mamãe já estou pronto! - disse sorridente.

- Se entrar dessa maneira aqui novamente eu te dou uma surra!

O pai o olhava severo e lhe falou num tom tão frio que o garotinho se encolheu perto da mãe; esta veio em seu auxílio. 

- Não fale assim, é só uma criança! - ponderou; Camus a fitou e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Vamos almoçar! - saiu.

- Por que o papai está tão estranho, mamãe?

Perguntou o menino muito sério; é claro que sabia que algo não ia bem entre seus pais.

- Ele só está cansado! - disse a mãe ajeitando os cabelos da criança - Vamos pra mesa?

Indagou com um sorriso singelo; Jean Luc retribuiu pegando-lhe na mão e dirigindo-se à sala de jantar.

O almoço corria particularmente tranqüilo. Depois que o casamento tornou-se um peso, era raro as vezes em que o Sr. Dousseau comia com os seus.

Nem o filho mais lhe fazia mudar sua postura e por vezes sentia-se culpado perante ele. Mas era incapaz de modificar o terrível mal estar que se instalara em seu interior.

- Mãe, por que não põe outra música?

Perguntou Jean de forma infantil e como estivesse de boca cheia, recebeu um olhar materno de censura.

- Porque é uma música boa e calma! - respondeu Marie tomando de sua água.

- Deveria variar um pouco! - comentou Camus olhando para seu prato.

- Pensei que gostasse, querido!

- Eu gosto, mas todo dia enche! - levantou-se limpando a boca no guardanapo - Vamos?

Marie não falou nada. Chamou a empregada, uma mocinha de Arles e pediu que retirasse a mesa. Jean correu a escovar os dentes enquanto o pai, fumando, esperava os demais na varanda.

Pouco tempo depois, entrava no carro da família, um belo modelo preto de quatro portas, um marido distante, uma esposa conformada e um filho barulhento, que mal entrara no veículo, recebeu do pai um grito de: "Fique quieto!"

- Pai, muda o cd!

- Já estou cansado daquele barulho que você ouve!

Disse o pai com a mão para fora da janela por causa do cigarro.

- Mas esta é muito chata! Parece música de enterro! - Marie sorriu; o menino emburrara-se.

- Isto aqui chama-se Réquiem de Mozart! Um grande compositor clássico! - ponderou o pai com semblante severo.

- Ah pai! Vai! Tira essa coisa chata!

E o menino pôs-se a bater com os pés na parte de trás do assento de Camus; o pai o mirava possesso pelo retrovisor.

- Pare Jean Luc! - pediu uma vez - Já mandei parar! - alterou a voz, mas a criança não obedecia.

- Tira! Tira! Tira!

Camus parou o carro bruscamente e descendo, abriu a porta do lado do menino, que procurou refugia-se no canto oposto.

- Desce!

- Camus! - chamou a mulher.

- Camus o cacete! Vamos, desce, fedelho! - ordenou.

- Não fale assim na frente do Jean! - pediu a esposa no banco da frente.

- Ele só atende na porrada!

Camus bateu a porta com tanta força que fez Marie assustar-se em seu canto. Voltou ao volante e prosseguiu a viagem; o cigarro tremia entre seus lábios; a esposa preferiu calar-se.

O trajeto seguiu-se tranqüilo, nenhuma briga, mas também nenhuma palavra trocada entre os membros da família Dousseau.

Ao estacionarem dentro da enorme casa nas proximidades de Lion, para desespero de um certo aspirante a escritor, quem veio recebê-los foi o sogro, o sr. Lautrec, homem de quase 70 anos, mas ainda rijo e conservador em seu trato e opiniões.

- Pai! - correu Marie ao vê-lo aproximar-se, apoiando-se numa elegante bengala. 

- Fez boa viagem filha? - perguntou o senhor beijando-a na cabeça.

- Maravilhosa! Jean, venha falar com seu avô! Camus!

Chamou o marido que fechava a porta do carro; ele aproximou-se a contra gosto e por algum tempo ele e o senhor encararam-se, foi Lautrec que quebrou o silêncio.

- Não vai falar nada? Quem chega é que cumprimenta! - retorquiu Lautrec.

- Como vai, senhor? - disse, estendendo a mão, severo.

- Muito bem e o senhor? - redarquiu o velho.

Marie vislumbrou toda a odisséia pela qual passaria... 

O.o.O No jantar O.o.O

- Querem que eu me candidate novamente a vereador!

- Mas o senhor foi um bom político, pai!

- Mas já estou velho!

- Antes de casar bem que tentei me engajar, o senhor que não deixou!

- Política não é coisa para mulheres! Vocês já têm os afazeres de vocês, como o bordado! -Marie não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- O senhor continua machista! Santa ignorância!

Camus, que até aquele momento havia permanecido alheio a conversação, disparou; Lautrec o mirou satisfeito, só estava esperando uma oportunidade para fazer o que mais gostava, brigar com o genro.

- Ignorante, mas pelo menos não sou sustentado pela minha mulher!

- Pai! - exasperou-se Marie.

- Ninguém me sustenta, eu tenho meu emprego!

- Chama escrever livros de emprego? Isto para mim é coisa de mulherzinha!

- Eu sou arquiteto, quer o senhor saber! - Camus estava visivelmente alterado. 

- Coisa de covarde! E escrever poesia é coisa de donzela, pois duvido que você se dedicasse a estas futilidades se não tivesse as costas quentes pelo patrimônio que minha filha herdou! - gritou o velho.

- Pai, por favor, já chega!

Marie suplicava ao ver o marido levantar-se e dirigir-se para fora do recinto; Lautrec atacou novamente.

- Pensa que não sei da história de seu pai? - o homem de cabelos azuis voltou-se com um olhar cortante - Escrevia poeminhas! - desdenhou Lautrec.

-Meu pai foi um grande escritor!

- E morreu na miséria, deixando dívidas que você teve que pagar! - Camus aproximou-se dele lívido de cólera.

- Nunca mais fale no meu pai! Você não é digno nem de lhe beijar os pés!

- Vai fazer o que?

- Eu juro que o mato! - exasperou-se; sua voz embargava-se.

- Camus! - tentou apaziguar Marie.

- Odiei este lugar! Lixo! Lixo de lugar e de gente! - esbravejou Camus olhando-a furioso; saiu batendo a porta.

Marie olhou para o pai em prantos:

- Eu falo pelo próprio bem dele! - defendeu-se o velho.

- Pai, eu estou tentando salvar meu casamento...

- Filha, largue ele e fique aqui!

- Será que não entende? Se meu casamento acabar eu morro! - correu em direção ao quarto.

Jean Luc observava tudo completamente atônito de seu canto da mesa. 

Uma das criadas entrou no aposento onde Marie refugiara-se e ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de chá quentinho. A mulher, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, sentou-se na cama aceitando o líquido.

- Não fique assim senhora! Toda família tem problemas! Mas eu avisei que ele estava pior!

- Se eu soubesse não teria vindo! Para onde ele foi Nine?

- Ele saiu!

- De carro? - preocupou-se.

- Não, senhora! A pé mesmo!

- Meu Deus! Para onde será que ele foi? - fez menção de levantar-se.

- Senhora acalme-se! Ele é muito grande para se perder!

Marie atendeu e por alguns segundos procurou não pensar em nada, exceto onde seu marido poderia estar naquele momento. 

O.o.O

Camus adentrou em um bar um pouco deserto numa das movimentadas ruas de Lion. Era um recinto simples, freqüentado, pelo que pôde notar, por estudantes e grupos alternativos.

Sentou-se numa das mesas ao fundo e apalpou um dos bolsos das calças, de cor preta, a procura do maço de cigarros.

Não encontrando-o, franziu o cenho revistando-se mais uma vez. Virou-se para um senhor sentado ao lado e inquiriu meio sem paciência:

- Mon ami, tem um cigarro?

O senhor fez que não com a cabeça e voltou a ler seu jornal. Relanceou o olhar a sua volta, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, cerrando os olhos, suspirou.

Mas um barulho de algo caindo próximo a ele, rangendo levemente a tábua da mesa, o fez abri-los rapidamente, assustado. Uma carteira de cigarros novinha havia sido atirada a sua frente.

Olhou diante de si afim de descobrir quem era o atrevido e pôde ver a figura de um jovem rapaz, de cabelos e olhos azuis, pele morena, porte robusto e ar de estrangeiro, parado a sua frente.

Seu traje era tipicamente aventureiro e mais parecia um menor abandonado do que um artista, como de fato era.

- Ainda quer um cigarro? - perguntou ele sentando-se na mesa sem ser convidado.

- Como soube...- desconfiou Camus.

- Estava te observando desde que você entrou! - falou muito comumente o jovem - Traz uma dose! - pediu ao garçom que prontamente o atendeu.

- Não o convidei a sentar-se comigo!

- Não preciso que alguém me convide para sentar-me numa mesa!

Respondeu, bebendo seu absinto num só gole; Camus o fitou perturbado.

- Gostaria de ficar sozinho! - disse com semblante severo; aquele estranho o estava massando.

- E eu de conversar! - sorriu o rapaz erguendo mais uma dose de bebida e virando-a em seguida - Estamos diante de um problema! - olhou-o cínico.

- Você não é francês, é? - indagou Camus, ainda sério.

- Sou de Atenas! Vim para a França por causa da fama!

- Que fama?

- A fama que os franceses têm de serem consideradas as pessoas mais alegres do mundo! - olhou-o irônico; Camus entendera a ofensiva.

- Você não poderia mesmo ser francês, pois nós conhecemos uma palavra chamada educação! - fez menção de levantar-se.

- Ok, pardon! Desculpe a brincadeira! É que você não parece ser do tipo que fala muito!

- Falo com quem valhe a pena! - o rapaz levantou-se barrando seu caminho.

- Senta ai cara! Acabei de chegar na cidade! Você é meu primeiro amigo! Só vim lhe incomodar porque o achei interessante!

Disse o garoto de penetrantes olhos azuis; Camus o encarou e sem saber porque voltou a sentar-se; o rapaz o imitou.

- O que você faz?

Perguntou o garoto servindo-se de mais absinto; estava despojado, completamente, na cadeira.

- Sou escritor! - respondeu o francês, enfadonho.

- De livros? - indagou o rapaz, interessado.

- É o que tento fazer!

- Se conhecesse a minha história faria um romação!

Exclamou o grego, tomando outra dose; Camus o fitava surpreso, nunca vira alguém beber daquele jeito.

- Está gostando de Lion? - pela primeira vez demonstrava interesse pelo desconhecido.

- Prefiro Paris! Ah, ia me esquecendo!

O rapaz levantou-se e fazendo uma reverência num tom cínico e brincalhão, proferiu com um ar levemente ébrio.

- Não nos apresentamos!

- Me chamo Camus!

Retrucou, olhando-o, sem entender a brincadeira, seu semblante ainda estava carregado; o rapaz o fitou com ar de mistério e olhar sensual. 

- Prazer, Miro! 

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


	2. A flor da pele

- Fique a vontade!

Sem saber porque, Camus deixou-se levar por aquele rapaz até seu humilde apartamento no 2ª andar de um edifício em abandono, perto do bar onde se encontravam. Após um breve papo naquele recinto um tanto abaixo dos lugares a que estava acostumado a freqüentar, Miro conseguira despertar-lhe realmente a curiosidade.

Falaram sobre tudo, de política a arte e o rapaz, sorrindo de maneira provocativa, lhe havia dito que era pintor, o que fez o francês olhá-lo perscrutador e desacreditado. Entrou olhando tudo ao redor, não sem um certo mau-humor no semblante. Era um lugar deplorável, onde era possível encontrar os mais diversos tipos de pessoas.

- Não ligue a bagunça! Acabei de fazer mudança! Ainda falta trazer uma caixa, que ainda não chegou!

Disse Miro, tirando os sapatos e caminhando pelo soalho de madeira apenas de meias. Camus não respondeu, continuou em sua minuciosa análise.

- Você realmente pinta bem!

Confessou por fim, examinando um dos quadros que se encontravam espalhados pelo ambiente.

- Obrigada! – Miro se dirigiu a cozinha - Quer beber alguma coisa? -gritou de lá; Camus admirou-se, não bebera o bastante no bar?

- Não! Merci!

Miro voltou, encontrando o francês admirando uma réplica perfeita do Davi de Michelangelo.

- Gostou? - perguntou cinicamente.

- Foi você quem a fez? - surpreendeu-se o francês.

- Não! Foi um...- olhou-o com segundas intenções -...amigo! - Camus o fitou, mas logo em seguida voltou a contemplar a estátua.

- Com certeza é um grande artista! - andava pela casa olhando tudo; chegou ao quarto do rapaz.

- Ele só fez esta! Especialmente para mim!

Comentou Miro seguindo-o. Camus parou em frente a um espelho de origem oriental, todo emoldurado em madeira e rebuscado de prata; era algo extraordinário.

- Tenho verdadeira paixão por espelhos! Acho-os misteriosos! – disse o grego, notando o interesse de Camus.

- Para mim é um utensílio como outro qualquer! Mas este realmente...- tocou o vidro.

- Não deve haver nada mais fascinante do que conhecer o passado de um espelho! Já imaginou? - aproximou-se do homem - Este por exemplo testemunhou um crime!

- Crime?

Retrucou Camus. Miro pegou de um jornal que estava embaixo de uns papéis, estendendo-o ao francês.

- Neste quarto houve um assassinato! Um cara matou o amante por causa de ciúmes! Os vizinhos dizem que o prédio é assombrado! - sorriu misteriosamente; Camus o fitou desconfiado - O nome do cara era Adônis!

- Adônis?

- Sim!

- Na mitologia grega, Adônis era o amante da deusa Afrodite! Ele foi morto pelo deus Ares que...

- ...que tinha ciúmes do envolvimento do jovem com sua amante e raiva por ela ter preferido a ele e não a um Deus! - Camus sorriu satisfeito; também ele apreciava mitologia.

- Mesmo assim veio morar aqui, neste lugar?!

- Vim por causa disso!

Disse Miro, dando as costas ao seu companheiro e guardando o jornal em seu lugar de origem.

- Que coisa maluca!

Comentou Camus, tirando finalmente um cigarro da carteira que ganhara de Miro e que guardara no bolso ao sair do bar. Colocou-o na boca e pegou do isqueiro para acendê-lo.

- Não acha fascinante morar onde alguém morreu de paixão?

Miro caminhou em direção de Camus e tirando-lhe das mãos o isqueiro, acendeu o cigarro.

- Para mim isso é loucura! - disse e olhando o relógio, falou - Bem,está tarde, preciso ir agora!

Miro o fitou com um semblante misterioso e levando sua mão direita a nuca, num gesto um tanto sinuoso, disse num tom mavioso.

- Mas já?

- Sim! - disse caminhando para a porta do quarto.

- Vem amanhã!

Disse Miro. Camus voltou-se para ele, olhou-o e novamente lhe deu as costas. Caminhou ao longo da sala, alcançando a porta e saiu. Assim que pôs seus pés na rua, Miro, debruçado na varanda do quarto, ornamentada por algumas flores sem vida, lhe chamou a atenção:

- Camus! Você nem me disse aonde mora!

- (olhando para cima) Em Paris!

Respondeu num tom de enfado, retomando seu caminho, mas o rapaz novamente o interpelou.

- Vem amanhã! Sei fazer uma bebida grega que você vai adorar!

Camus virou-se para ele sério e sem nem ao menos acenar, voltou-se e prosseguiu seu caminho.

- Au revoir!

Falou Miro sem graça pela frieza do outro e olhando do outro lado da rua, passou a contemplar o movimento das pessoas voltando de seus afazeres.

**O.o.O**

- Camus! Aonde esteve até essa hora?

Marie, que estivera a dar voltas pela casa desde a saída do marido, viera recebê-lo aflita quando este adentrou no quarto de casal destinado a eles. O homem limitou-se a retribuir o beijo que ela lhe depunha nos lábios e livrando-se do sobretudo, sentou-se na cama tirando o relógio.

- Estive por ai! Precisava esfriar a cabeça! - disse sério; ela ajoelhou-se diante dele, alisando as belas coxas masculinas.

- Sabe, decidi que é melhor que passemos as festas de fim de ano em Paris, na nossa casa! - Camus a fitava calado - Meu pai está terrível e não quero que o Jean Luc veja outra cena como esta do jantar!

- Por mim qualquer lugar está bom! – disse e, sem saber porque, sentiu necessidade de concordar com ela; Marie sorriu.

- Vou trazer um café pra você e podemos pegar a estrada! - levantou-se se dirigindo para a porta.

- Marie! - chamou ele sem entender o porque daquela decisão - Vamos ficar! Você sempre quis trazer-me aqui! Não é justo que seu pai estrague nosso fim de ano! - pediu Camus sorrindo para ela; há quanto ela não via aquele sorriso.

- Oui!

Ela saiu. Logo depois voltava com uma xícara de café espumante. Camus saia naquele momento do banheiro de roupa trocada e pegando a xícara da mão feminina,sentou-se numa confortável poltrona.

- Pega um cigarro para mim ai no bolso da calça! - pediu, abrindo seu caderno de anotações; Marie rebuscou os bolsos pegando do cigarro, mas deu por falta de algo mais.

- Querido, onde está seu isqueiro?

- Não está ai? - perguntou ele, distraído com a leitura.

- Não!

- Devo ter esquecido em algum lugar! – disse, escrevendo algumas linhas.

- Ah Camus, vou ficar triste se você perdê-lo! Foi um presente! - ela aproximou-se dele entregando-lhe o cigarro e riscando um fósforo.

- Devo ter deixado em algum...

E de repente, enquanto Marie lhe acendia o cigarro, a lembrança de Miro lhe veio a mente. Sim, ele recordava-se onde tinha deixado seu isqueiro. E entre baforadas e conversas, a imagem daquele estranho rapaz não mais lhe saia da cabeça. Era deveras curioso, principalmente a maneira como ele havia se aproximado. O estava observando, foi o que ele lhe dissera. Camus sentiu-se atordoado sem saber bem porque.

**O.o.O**

- Camus D...- Miro brincava com o pequeno objeto de prata que continha duas letras gravadas em ouro: C.D.

- Camus Dorleac? – arriscou.

- Não! - virou-se de bruços na cama; estava apenas de calção.

- Camus Domenech? Não, não! - suspirou e abrindo o isqueiro, ficou a admirar a chama por alguns segundos, fechando bruscamente.

- Dosseua! Camus Dousseau! É! - e virou-se de costas, olhando o teto.

- Ele tem cara de Camus Dousseua! - e fitando a pequena réplica do ícone de beleza masculina em cima da mesa em frente a cama, comentou.

- Gostou dele? - e deitou-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo - Eu também! É mais novo que o Saga!

E através da escuridão, viu algumas gotas de chuva caindo pela varanda.Levantando-se, pegou de um cigarro e o levou a boca, acendendo-o e encostando-se no parapeito para fumar. A água batia-lhe levemente na face.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai voltar! Nem que seja só para pegar o isqueiro!

**O.o.O No dia seguinte O.o.O**

- Senhora Marie? - Nine corria debaixo da chuva até o carro que preparava-se para entrar em movimento - Senhora Marie! - gritou batendo na janela da mulher; ela a abriu.

- Nine? O que houve?

- Sua irmã no telefone!

- Ahn, diga a ela que quando eu voltar eu telefono! Vou só dá uma saidinha com o Jean Luc! – disse.

- Está bem! Bom passeio! - Marie deu a partida e Nine voltou à casa.

- Para onde foi minha mulher? - perguntou Camus, sentando-se a mesa; ainda bem que seu sogro tomava o café separado.

- Foi dá um passeio como Jean! Deseja mais alguma coisa Mounssier?

- Non, merci! - disse; precisava mesmo ficar sozinho, tinha que adiantar algumas coisas do seu livro.

- Senhor! Senhor! Um acidente! – naquele momento um dos jardineiros entrou afobado dentro da casa.

- O que? - Camus se levantou.

- Agora mesmo! Um acidente! A senhora e o menino bateram com o carro num caminhão!

- Mon Dieu!

Camus correu ao local, mas parecia que não tinha sido nada muito grave, embora Jean tenha quebrado um braço e Marie ficasse presa a uma muleta por ter torcido um ligamento do tornozelo.

Voltaram para casa no final da tarde, ambos estressados e abatidos. O sr. Lautrec, embora tentando evitar brigas com o genro, não conseguiu controlar-se e mais uma luta feroz se travou entre os dois homens.

Eram palavras mordazes, ferinas e Marie, resolveu isolar-se no quarto, dando ordens de que Nine levasse o pequeno para dormir. Algum tempo depois, após cessar a disputa, Nine entrou no quarto de casal trazendo o remédio da patroa:

- Não entendo porque o Camus quis continuar aqui! – comentou a esposa, tomando o antinflamatório.

- Quis agradá-la senhora!

- Ele nunca foi disso! Nunca fez nada para agradar ninguém! - recostou-se no espelho da cama - O Jean dormiu?

- Como um anjo senhora, embora reclamasse do gesso! - sorriu; de repente um ruído de carro se fez ouvir na parte externa da casa.

- Que barulho é esse? - assustou-se Marie; Nine olhou pela cortina.

- O senhor Camus...ele saiu!

- A esta hora? - surpreendeu-se Marie; Nine deu de ombros.

- Mas pra onde ele foi?

**O.o.O**

Miro aproximou-se da varanda ao ouvir um barulho de motor embaixo de sua janela e não ficou muito surpreendido ao ver de quem se tratava. Com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, debruçou-se na varanda com um meio sorriso cínico nos lábios. Camus fechou o veículo e olhou para o rapaz com semblante severo:

- Vim apenas buscar o meu isqueiro! - Miro sorriu.

- Sobe! Estou só de toalha, não vai querer que eu desça! - disse; Camus obedeceu.

Ao ser recebido pelo rapaz, este já estava com um calção e uma camisa bem a vontade. Entrou no apartamento sentindo a porta fechar-se atrás de si.

**O.o.O**

- Senhora acalme-se!

- Como posso me acalmar com meu marido fora de casa a essa hora, Nine! - Marie andava com dificuldade pelo quarto, segurando desastradamente nas muletas.

- Ele deve ter ido apenas dar uma volta! Hoje foi um dia cansativo para todos!

Marie, de repente, viu a maleta de Camus, onde continha o livro que ele estava escrevendo e tomada de uma curiosidade imensa, sentou-se na poltrona e pegou do objeto. Leu algumas páginas e seus olhos abriam-se e fechavam-se de curiosidade e espanto.

Não sabia o quanto seu marido era realmente talentoso. Mas ao chegar em uma página marcada com o título "segredos", sua feição tomou um aspecto tão angustiado que Nine teve a impressão de que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento:

" Não há nada mais patético do que não amar a quem nos ama..."

Dizia uma das linhas. E largando o livro no chão, ela levantou-se sobressaltada, tendo a empregada como apoio.

- Ele foi embora Nine!

- Não senhora!

- Ele está me deixando!

E sentando-se na cama, prorrompeu em soluços tão altos que a criada teve medo de que o sr. Lautrec a escutasse e se fizesse naquela casa mais uma odisséia de impropérios.

**O.o.O**

Sentado em um divã de cetim cor de vinho, Camus observava seu anfitrião dar os últimos retoques em um quadro. Miro o olhava vez ou outra com semblante muito concentrado.

- Ainda bem que você não estava no carro! - comentou por fim.

- É, mas minha mulher torceu o pé! - Miro o olhou - Eu sou casado! - não sabia bem porque tivera necessidade de afirmar aquilo, uma vez que se referiu a Marie como "minha mulher".

- Eu sei, vi sua aliança assim que bati os olhos em você! - disse Miro distraído, dando uma última pincelada - Tem filhos?

- Dois! O mais novo tem 9 anos e quebrou o braço e o mais velho está morando com alguns amigos da faculdade!

- Você tem filho na faculdade? - Miro parecia estupefato.

- Sim! Ele acabou de passar para mecânica! O nome dele é Hyoga!

- Pensei que sua mulher fosse mais nova!

- Não, não! - Camus sorriu - O Hyoga é filho do meu primeiro casamento!

- Ah ta! - atalhou Miro largando seus instrumentos e limpando as mãos - Qual o nome da sua esposa?

- Marie!

- Camus, Marie, Hyoga...bem conservador!

Naquele momento Camus retirou um cigarro e o pôs na boca. Miro, travando do isqueiro, aproximou-se para acendê-lo.

- Antes que eu esqueça! - Camus puxou o abjeto das mãos do jovem pintor.

- Achei que fosse me dar de presente!

- Foi minha mulher quem deu!

- Claro! Ela iria ficar com raiva! Sabe que passei a noite toda tentando descobrir o que significava este "D" ai?

- Sério?

- Sim! Tentei Camus Dorleac...Domenech...

- E qual destes você acha que é? - perguntou Camus com olhar cínico.

- Nenhum! Acho que é Dousseua! - o francês o olhou pasmado.

- Alguém lhe disse? - Miro sorriu.

- Acertei?

- Vem cá, você é sempre acelerado assim? Perto de você não consigo nem pensar direito!

- O Saga falava a mesma coisa!

Miro sentou-se perto dele; o sorriso em seu rosto fez Camus afetar-se por aquela lembrança que ele não conhecia.

- Ele sempre dizia que eu falava pelos cotovelos! - o olhar do jovem parecia saudoso.

- Quando eu estava na faculdade, eu tive um amigo parecido com você! Não fisicamente, você é bem mais sensual que ele e...- calou-se ao perceber que o havia elogiado de forma inesperada; Miro apenas o olhava.

- Continue...- pediu.

- Bem, ele era sempre divertido, parecia movido a energia atômica! – sorriu - Mas nem sei porque lembrei isso agora!

- Você não lembrou, você nunca esqueceu!

Camus o fitou sério, mas amistoso. Miro se levantou e travando da mão de Camus, num gesto insinuante, proferiu.

- Quer dizer que me acha sensual? - indagou sorrindo; o outro afirmou com a cabeça.

- Fiquei com fome agora! Elogio me dá fome! - e soltando a mão do francês, precipitou-se para a cozinha.

- Vem, vou fazer sanduíche! - Camus o seguiu estranhando seu próprio comportamento.

**O.o.O**

- É a melhor coisa que já comi! – disse o francês, dando uma mordida no segundo sanduíche que tinha nas mãos.

- Eu sei!

- Você é igual ao Hyoga!

- Ele também faz sanduíche?

- Ele também é pretensioso!

- Pense alto! Você conhece algum Alexandre, o Médio? - sorriu Miro.

- Gostei da piada!

- O Saga dizia o tempo todo!

Camus ficou sério. Miro lavou as mãos e voltando para o quarto, pegou de um pincel fino. Camus, após terminar de comer, o alcançou, sentando-se na cama, recostado ao espelho.

- Por que está me olhando assim? - Miro sentiu-se afetado pelo jeito de Camus, que parecia despi-lo com os olhos.

- Assim como?

- Me julgando! - parou na beira da cama.

- De que modo quer que eu olhe? - indagou; Miro permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Por que veio?

- Para pegar o isqueiro e para agradecer também! Ontem foi um dia ruim, você me ajudou, de certa forma!

- Eu salvei o seu dia? - Miro o olhou de uma maneira estranha.

- Sim!

Confirmou, colocando o cigarro no cinzeiro na mesa de cabeceira. Miro foi até a porta e fechando-a, sob os olhos desconfiados de Camus, encaminhou-se para ele, parando ao lado da cama e tirando a camisa.

- E hoje vou salvar sua noite!

Disse num tom de voz enrouquecido. Camus fechou a cara, levantou-se bruscamente do leito, mas Miro o segurou pela camisa, impedindo-o de sair.

- Não brinque com isso! – disse o francês, severamente.

- É homem de se contentar com tão pouco Camus!? Matou sua fome com um sanduíche!? - e dizendo isso o empurrou de volta a cama, ficando em pé diante dele.

- Você é louco!

E quando pensou em levantar-se novamente, eis que o rapaz o prende contra o colchão, por debaixo de seu corpo, sentando-se em cima de sua barriga. Camus o olhava atordoado. Miro, nem ao menos o fitando, começou por desabotoar o seu cinto.

- Você é maluco! – retrucava o francês.

- Muito mais do que você imagina!

Abrindo a calça do exasperado francês; este tentou levantar-se, jogando-o na cama, mas o rapaz, segurando-o, imprensou-o contra a parede de forma firme e agressiva, seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância.

- Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois!

Grunhiu Camus, entre o desejo e a razão. Seus olhos exprimiam uma ferocidade que atiçava ainda mais a imaginação do impetuoso rapaz.

- Só me arrependo do que não faço! Foi algo que aprendi com 15 anos!

Camus, sem pestanejar, levou sua mão atrás da cabeça de Miro e o puxou de forma brusca para um beijo quente e devastador. Jamais sentira tamanha sensação de prazer misturada com culpa, era excitante e ao mesmo tempo desesperador, parecia um animal que estivera anos sem comer e finalmente se deparava com uma caça fresca e suculenta.

Miro, num gesto rápido, rasgou a camisa que Camus trazia, empurrando-o sobre o leito e tomando o domínio da situação. Mas o francês, após despir a última peça que o rapaz trazia, o fez saber quem realmente mandava e apertando-o contra a cama de forma imperiosa, explorava com fúria e com vontade aquele corpo muito bem definido, beijando, mordendo, lambendo, sentindo todos os gostos indescritíveis que aquela pele amorenada lhe proporcionava.

O grego contorcia-se, repuxando os cabelos azulados do outro. Seus corpos, agora sem nenhuma barreira que impedissem carícias mais íntimas, entregavam-se ao mais sublime prazer. Sim, Camus era um verdadeiro amante e Miro o faria descobrir sua natureza e realizaria seus mais íntimos desejos custe o que custar.

E olhando-o ferozmente, o beijou de forma atrevida, fazendo o francês segurar-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça até que esta tocasse novamente o travesseiro. As linguas passeavam pelo interior da boca de cada um levando-os a um estado de semi-inconsciência. Miro passava seu rosto pelo do parceiro, sentindo ser arranhado pela barba recém feita, ainda trazendo o cheiro de produtos químicos misturado ao suor, que lambia sensualmente atrás da orelha de Camus, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, levemente trêmulo.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, entendiam-se sem precisar de palavras, estas as vezes tornavam-se desnecessárias. Seus lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez, agora de forma terna, como pressagiando o que ambos queriam: a satisfação plena.

- Me pega pra você! Francês...

Sussurrou, roucamente, o rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos enlouquecidos de volúpia. Camus sentiu seu sangue esvair-se do corpo.

- Não costumo pegar o que já é meu!

Respondeu preparando-o para a penetração; Miro apenas sorriu, apertando o lençol da cama ao sentí-lo adentrá-lo com toda sua vontade.

**O.o.O**

- Fala alguma coisa!

Miro, deitado no peito de Camus, fazia círculos com a ponta dos dedos no tórax robusto do francês. Camus limitava-se a olhar o teto, perguntando-se se tinha enlouquecido:

- Não devíamos ter feito isso! - conseguiu articular ao fim de alguns segundos.

- Nossa, é só isso que tem pra falar! - Miro irritou-se, virando-se de lado e dando as costas a Camus; este o abraçou.

- Falo isto pro seu bem!

- Não me conhece, como pode saber o que é o meu bem! – reclamou.

- Mas é exatamente isso, não nos conhecemos! É tudo muito estranho pra mim!

Camus voltou para sua antiga posição. Miro levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se da janela assobiando alguma coisa. Da cama, Camus o admirava maravilhado com a visão perfeita daquele monumento masculino; olhou o relógio.

- Sabe que horas são? – comentou.

- Não! - disse Miro sem interesse.

- Quatro horas da manhã! - e levantou-se; Miro aproximou-se dele.

- Vai levar uma surra quando chegar em casa! Quem já viu homem casado assim, saindo sem esposa!? - ironizou; Camus dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Ao vê-lo entrar no chuveiro, Miro travou do seu vidro de perfume e derramou uma boa quantidade pelas roupas do outro, olhando de vez em quando em direção ao banheiro e sorrindo de seu próprio procedimento. Quando Camus, já vestido, voltou ao quarto, encontrou o outro estirado na cama, nu. Miro, ao vê-lo, ajoelhou-se e o beijou levemente nos lábios:

- Como você desejar! Seremos apenas bons amigos! - Camus o fitou sem entender.

- Estou cheirando a você até a alma! - comentou o francês.

- Onde você está?

- Naquele casarão perto daqui!

- Aquela casa enorme é sua? - admirou-se Miro.

- Da família da minha mulher!

- Parece um museu!

- E meus sogro é uma múmia! - Miro sorriu deitando-se no travesseiro; Camus o fitou.

- Já estou indo!

- Cuidado na estrada! - virou-se de lado - Bate a porta quando sair! - fechou os olhos.

Camus o olhou suspiroso e desceu até seu carro, deu a partida e dirigiu-se a sua casa. Na cama, Miro sorria sarcasticamente:

- Amanhã ele vai ter uma grande surpresa! Bendita hora em que o velho Lautrec me encomendou um quadro de sua falecida esposa! - e satisfeito, logo caiu no sono.

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	3. Identidade verdadeira

- Está lindo papa!

- Eu sabia que iria gostar!

O velho Lautrec admirava o belo quadro onde se via a fisionomia de uma mulher ainda jovem, de longos cabelos e sonhadores olhos castanhos, segurando uma flor entre as mãos. O pintor sorria.

- Parabéns sr...

- Miro!

O jovem tinha um belo sorriso no rosto. Fez questão de vestir-se com sua melhor roupa para apresentar-se a família de Camus. 

- O senhor pinta belamente!

A moça parecia encantada, pegando no quadro e fazendo um gesto para que um criado o levasse para dependurá-lo.

- Obrigada, mas pode me chamar apenas de Miro! Somos quase da mesma idade! - ele riu.

- É um rapaz excelente! Um verdadeiro artista! - comentou o senhor Lautrec, fitando com satisfação o trabalho minucioso.

- É uma honra!

- Posso ser velho, mas sei reconhecer um trabalho de qualidade, meu filho!

- Mora aqui mesmo sen...Miro? - Marie sorriu docemente.

- Sim, aqui perto! Um lugar pequeno, mas suficiente para mim e meu quadros e meu livros, valiosos companheiros!

- Ah, o senhor gosta de ler?

- Muito! Tenho lido principalmente os clássicos!

- Que pena que meu marido ainda esteja dormindo! Saiu para dar uma volta ontem e...

- E chegou as 5 da manhã!

Exclamou o velho com semblante severo, batendo a bengala no chão. Marie sorriu sem graça. Miro levantou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, ele também gosta muito de ler! Inclusive está escrevendo um romance!

- Mesmo? - Miro fingiu surpresa.

- Sim, se inspirou num romance alemão, que infelizmente ainda não tive oportunidade de ler!

- Tenho muitos clássicos alemães!

- Os sofrimentos do Jovem Werther? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Meu preferido! - disse empolgado - Se quiser posso emprestá-lo! - e tirando do bolso um pequeno cartão - Meu endereço! E se por acaso quiser encomendar um quadro...- ofereceu-se sorrindo; Marie pegou o papel delicadamente.

- Com certeza o farei! E irei buscar o livro!

Disse, mas naquele momento sua atenção foi cortada pelo ruído de passos na escada e indo na direção, encontrou o marido na metade desta, beijando-lhe nos lábios. Pegando-lhe na mão, o arrastou, sorridente.

- venha ver uma coisa! O papai queria fazer uma surpresa!

Camus parecia feliz naquela manhã, o que deixou Marie satisfeita.

- O que houve?

Perguntou, deixando-se levar pelas mãos. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver quem se encontrava no meio de sua sala.

- Veja! Não é lindo?

Marie o mostrava ao quadro, em pé em cima do sofá. Miro o olhava afetadamente, com um quase sorriso nos lábios. Camus o fitou e depois desviou seus olhos para o retrato, para depois voltá-los para o rapaz, surpreendido.

- Fala alguma coisa meu amor! - pedia Marie balançando-o; Camus abanou a cabeça.

- Sim, é muito bonito! - conseguiu articular; seus olhos estavam presos em Miro; Marie virou-se para este.

- Querido, este é o Miro! Foi ele quem pintou! Um grande artista não é? Ele vai participar da exposição que o papai está organizando!

Miro estendeu a mão, Camus não retirava seus olhos atordoados do rosto do rapaz, particularmente calmo.O grego terminou abaixando a mão.

- Sua mulher estava me dizendo que está escrevendo um livro! Conheço um bom editor, se precisar! - disse tranqüilamente para Camus.

- Com certeza não precisarei!

- Camus! - Marie corou pelo marido.

- Com licença! - saiu a passos largos da sala; Miro o seguiu com o olhar.

- Não ligue pra ele! Anda um pouco inquieto devido ao romance! - desculpou-se.

- Não se preocupe! Eu entendo perfeitamente! - comentou sorrindo - Poderia pegar seu telefone?

- Claro! - Marie deu o número. 

-Bom Mme. Dousseau, devo ir embora agora! - disse, oferecendo a mão, que foi prontamente aceita.

- Apareça sempre Miro! Gostei muito de conversar com você!

- Farei o possível! Sr. Lautrec...- o velho veio cumprimentá-lo -...Obrigado mais uma vez!

- Eu é que agradeço! Minha esposa nos faz muita falta! - apertou a mão cordialmente.

- Lembranças ao seu marido! - disse a Marie.

- Eu darei!

- E melhoras à senhora, que acidente horrível!

Naquele momento, Camus, que preparava-se para subir a escada, parou para vê-lo sair. Seu semblante estava transtornado. Miro o viu.

- Espero que seu filho também esteja bem!

- Está sim e eu já nem estou andando de muletas! Foi um exagero do médico!

Sorriu a esposa. Miro saiu relanceando um olhar discreto para Camus. Marie foi ao encontro do marido.

- Ele é ótimo, não é, amor? - comentou, seguindo-o até o andar de cima. 

- Não gostei dele! - disse severamente.

- Por que, meu amor? Nem o conhece direito!

- Exatamente por isso! Não o conhecemos e você já se derrete toda!

- Está com ciúmes? - sorriu Marie, feliz pela possibilidade.

- Sabe que não é isso! Só o achei com cara de marginal!

- Mon amour, que é isso! É um rapaz exemplar e um maravilhoso pintor! Poderíamos pedir a ele um retrato do Jean, o que acha?

- Não! - gritou o homem; Marie assustou-se; o telefone tocou, Camus o atendeu. 

- Senhor Camus? - de um celular, Miro discou o telefone recebido há pouco.

- Oiu! - reconhecendo a voz, fechou a cara.

- Poderia passar para sua esposa? - pediu cínico. 

- O que deseja?

- Falar com ela! Esqueci de dizer algo! - seu tom de voz estava irritando o francês.

- Para quê?

- Ah, nossa...está tão quente! Não estou agüentando! Quando eu chegar em casa a primeira coisa que farei será tirar a roupa todinha!

Pronunciou com voz adocicada. Camus tirou o telefone do gancho e tapando-o com a mão, falou para a esposa.

- Está vendo? Já começou a incomodar! - passou o telefone para a mulher.

- Alô? Oi Miro! Ok! Está bem! Au revoir! - desligou - Ele é muito legal! Creio que serão bons amigos! - Marie saiu, deixando-o sozinho; Camus levou as mãos a cabeça.

O.o.O 20:00 O.o.O

- Não sou criança pra você falar comigo neste tom! - dizia Miro, de calção, andando pelo quarto.

- É sim e acha que sou um idiota! - Camus estava visivelmente alterado.

- Sua mulher é um encanto de pessoa, diferente de você! - dizia o rapaz, enquanto ajeitava algumas telas - Ainda bem que não me apaixonei por você!

- Não se faça de engraçadinho! Eu quero você longe da minha casa!

- Se o velho me pedir outro quadro eu o farei! - disse encarando-o sério - Além do mais, adorei sua esposa! Seremos bons amigos!

- Eu te proíbo! - berrou Camus.

- Sério? - Miro levantou-se, fitando-o nos olhos - Pois bem, amanhã irei a sua casa e direi a sua esposa que você me proibiu falar com ela, ok! Ai você explica a razão!

- Não vai contar coisa nenhuma!

- Quer apostar? - virou-se, voltando as suas telas. 

- Sabe o que eu tenho vontade de fazer?

Indagou Camus, olhando-o severo, mas com voz um pouco mais serenizada.

- O que? - perguntou Miro de costas.

- Dar-te uma surra! - e começou a tirar o cinto; Miro voltou-se para ele com olhar sensual.

- Se você me bater eu juro que me apaixono e não te largo nunca mais!

Falou, sorrindo cinicamente. Camus o pegou e o jogou em cima da cama, ficando por cima dele. Estava lívido de ódio. Suas mãos encontraram o pescoço masculino.

- Eu te mato! - grunhiu; Miro apenas sorria.

- Como você é mal!

Miro sussurrava, alisando as mãos de Camus que apertavam seus pescoço.

- Judia de mim porque não sei me defender!

Olhava-o com cara de indefeso.

- Mas eu juro que um dia eu me vingo!

- Se vinga nada, simplesmente porque não vai me ver! Nunca mais!

E soltando-o, o francês sentou-se na cama, pegando de um cigarro e deitando-se de barriga para cima, olhando o teto.

- Se o Saga estivesse aqui, você ia ver! - comentou Miro ainda deitado, agora ao lado de Camus.

- Chega de falar desse Saga! Estou cheio!

Gritou com raiva. O grego sorriu satisfeito pelo ciúme do outro e arrancando o cigarro da boca de Camus, passou a fumá-lo calmamente.

O.o.O No casarão O.o.O

- Vai sair filha? - perguntou Lautrec ao ver Marie se dirigir para a porta de sobretudo.

- Sim pai! Vou a um lugar, mas não demoro! O Jean já está dormindo! Se meu marido chegar, diga que daqui a pouco estarei em casa!

- Vá se divertir, filha! Não se preocupe com aquele devasso! Deve estar por ai com uma pu...uma prostituta! - encaminhou-se para seu quarto; Marie sorriu e bateu a porta atrás de si.

O.o.O 21:40 O.o.O

- Não tem nada mais grosso que olhar o relógio quando se está com alguém! - recriminava Miro ao ver Camus olhar a hora pela centésima vez.

- O Saga jamais faria isso!

Sentou na cama abraçando os joelhos. Estava apenas de calção. Camus o fuzilou com o olhar ao ouvir o nome Saga. Miro retrocedeu.

- Seu bobo, se o conhecesse iria gostar dele!

- Não estou interessado em seus..."amigos"!

- Olha aqui, você mesmo disse que não teríamos nada!

Disse o rapaz, sério, mas ao notar o semblante do outro, sentado na cama de costas para ele, rastejou por cima do colchão, abraçando-o por trás, mordendo sua orelha. A agressividade de Camus caiu por terra.  
- Pra que ligou para minha mulher?

- Só queria falar uma coisa que esqueci! - disse, lambendo-lhe o pescoço; Camus o fitou.

- Você é cínico! Você não regula bem! (levantou-se)

- Aonde você vai? - o grego deitou-se na cama com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

- Vou cair fora! Você uma tremenda chave de cadeia!- disse, colocando a camisa - Meu sogro é conhecido nesta cidade! Já imaginou se alguém descobre? Seria um escândalo! E meu trabalho? Minha família? Minha reputação? Não posso jogar tudo isso fora por causa de um...- olhava pela varanda, perturbado -...deslize! Se a gente pudesse ter apenas uma relação circunstancial, enquanto estou aqui, mas não! Você não quer isso! Você...

Virou-se para Miro, este estava de olhos fechados, parecia dormir.

- Miro?

Este abriu os olhos.

- Sim, meu bem?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Disse o que meu amor? - perguntou, fingindo desentendimento; Camus o fitou.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo!

E sentando-se na cama, fitando o outro nos olhos, levou sua mão a coxa musculosa do grego.

- Pára Camus, quero dormir!

Disse o rapaz, fechando os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los. Camus subia sua mão pelo short, parando na virilha.

- Não resiste, não é? (comentou Miro sensualmente, enrouquecido - O garotinho aqui te põe maluco!

- Você é um demônio! - seus dedos acariciavam a barriga bem dividida do rapaz - Eu sou um idiota!

E puxando o calção, deixou-o completamente despido. Este, afastando-se dele, levantou-se como um felino, caminhando até o interruptor e apagou a luz.

Camus podia vê-lo através da claridade vinda rua e seus olhos, sempre acesos pela seriedade, pareciam escurecidos pelo desejo. Miro aproximou-se dele, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama.

O.o.O

Estavam ambos na cama, nus, adormecidos, quando Camus, despertando de repente, ouvira batidas na porta. Acordou Miro com cuidado.

- Tem alguém ai! Vá ver quem é e livre-se dele!

Miro espreguiçou-se e levantou-se da cama, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Quem é? - gritou o grego, com voz sonolenta. 

- Sou eu! Marie!

Camus gelou ao reconhecer a voz. Postou-se de pé atrás do outro.

- Minha mulher! - Miro o olhou com falsa inocência.

- Ela me pediu o endereço, mas não achei que fosse aparecer!

- E para quê deu? - ambos sussurravam.

- Eu dou meu endereço pra quem eu quiser! - falou Miro, decidido.

- Você armou isso! - desesperou-se o francês, pondo as roupas apressadamente.

- Claro que não! - disse o outro, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Diga que não vai abrir!

- Ah não! Não gosto de fazer isso com meus amigos!

- Minha mulher não é sua amiga! - ponderou Camus de cara amarrada.

- Ah, ela já é grande! Vai entender que sua praia é outra! - disse impaciente.

- Eu te mato, desgraçado! - esbravejou Camus num fio de voz.

- Eu não sabia que ela viria! - falou, satisfeito pelo seu plano ter dado certo.

Marie bateu mais algumas vezes...Ambos a haviam esquecido lá fora...

- Marie, pode entrar! A porta está aberta! - disse Miro para desespero de Camus, que o olhou quase o fulminando.

- Ok! - ela entra, fechando a porta.

- Você quer me arrasar, mas antes eu te mato! - terminando de se vestir.

- Eu recebo na minha casa que eu quiser! - ponderou Miro, fechando a porta do quarto antes que Marie entrasse.

- Você também gosta de óperas? - perguntou Marie, examinando alguns cds na sala.

- Ahn...sim! Muito!

Gritou Miro de dentro do quarto.

- Você precisa ver os que tenho aqui no quarto! - comentou, olhando para Camus.

- Se ela entrar aqui eu te atiro pela varanda! - ameaçou o francês - Dê um jeito de ela ir embora! - Miro entreabriu a porta.

- Marie, espera um pouco! Acabei de tomar banho, estou trocando de roupa!

- Ok! - ela sentou-se no sofá. Você é fã do Wagner? - pegando de um cd.

- Meu preferido! - fechando a porta do quarto; Olhou Camus - Foi o Saga quem me deu! - sussurrou para Camus - Eu e ela temos os mesmos gostos! Nos daremos muito bem! - Camus aproximou-se do rapaz com expressão assustadora.

- Eu vou sair pela varanda e você despacha ela pra casa! - empurrou-o - E coloque uma roupa!

- Ué...o que é que tem? - sorriu cínico; Camus bufou.

- Minha mulher é uma pessoa de respeito! 

- Faz o seguinte: eu saiu, vejo o que ela quer, a chamo para dá uma volta, ela vai pra casa, eu volto e passamos a noite aqui, só nós dois! Vocês espera? - falou com jeito doce na voz; Camus sorriu cínico.

- Ficou doido? Eu não quero minha mulher mais um minuto nesta casa!

- Qual é! Aqui não é a zona não! Tá pensando que sou o que?

Miro exasperou-se, aproximou-se apontando o dedo para a face de um desesperado Camus, sussurrou entre dentes.

- Aqui é a zona sim e você é um...pivetizinho da pior estirpe! - esbravejou o francês; Miro o encarava irado.

- Pare de me ofender ou eu chamo a Marie para ver a mocinha com a qual ela casou! - ameaçou - Eu queria que você tivesse conhecido o Saga! - falou dando de ombros - Você iria ver o que era um homem!

- Você inventa este tal Saga! Mentiroso!

- Não estou mentindo!

- Você já não sabe mais o que é verdade! - disse impaciente - Na verdade acho que você nem teve mãe! É! Você foi inventado!

- Miro! - Marie levantou-se, aproximando-se da porta - Você está bem?

- Estou sim! - respondeu, olhando Camus.

- É que tenho que voltar! Vim só pegar o livro que você me prometeu!

- Já estou indo!

Camus, rapidamente, desceu pela escada de emergência na varanda, deixando Miro com Marie no apartamento. Fôra uma boa idéia não ter vindo de carro. O grego, pondo uma bermuda, foi ao encontro da visitante.

- Desculpe a demora! Estava terminando de arrumar algumas coisas! - cumprimentou-a.

- Tenho que voltar logo! Não quero que o Camus se chateie! - respondeu ela, sorrindo; Miro a fitou sem graça.

- Aqui está! - estendendo o livro a ela - Espero que goste!

- Com certeza gostarei! Bem, agora já vou!

- Deixo-te em casa! Já está tarde! Deixa eu só por uma camisa!

- Oui!

O.o.O

Marie entrou no quarto , encontrando o marido deitado na cama, com o abajour aceso. Tirou o sobretudo e trocou de roupa.

- Onde esteve? - perguntou Camus para quebrar o silêncio que ficara insuportável.

- Fui na casa do Miro pegar um livro! - e mostrou o exemplar.

- Um bom livro! - disse sorrindo; Marie deitou-se na cama.

Camus a olhou, Marie o estanhou...

- O que foi? - perguntou, fitando-o preocupada.

- Nada! Acho que fazia tempo que não olhava pra você! - Marie surpreendeu-se; seria um milagre?

- Tem estado cansado! - disse ela, quase gaguejando.

- Não é desculpa! Tenho sido um péssimo marido estes anos!

Completou ele, olhando-a ternamente, um olhar tão carinhoso como Marie não via há tempos. Ela tremeu de felicidade.

- Você é o melhor marido que uma mulher pode desejar! 

Camus aproximou-se, beijando-a, desligando a única luz acesa do ambiente. Naquela noite realmente a faria sentir-se a mulher mais bem aventurada da face da terra.

Marie enlaçou seu pescoço tão ardentemente, tão saudosa, que quase deixou uma lágrima escapar, mas conteve-se. O faria sentir-se tão satisfeito quanto um homem poderia suportar. Parecia que, enfim, seus desejos estavam se concretizando. 

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


	4. Je t'aime

**O.o.O**

Miro acordara cedo naquela manhã. Vestiu-se com simplicidade e batendo a porta, sem trancá-la, desceu os dois lances de escadas que o separava da rua. Ali, embora fizesse frio naquela época do ano na França, estava começando a sufocar.

Precisava esfriar a cabeça e adorava caminhar, pois já que seus quadros lhe roubavam tanto tempo, os instantes de que dispunha, se propunha a cuidar da forma. Era certo que seu sucesso com as mulheres era devastador. Até já notara que uma jovem, que habitava o andar abaixo do seu, já relanceou olhares furtivos. O jovem se ria ao vê-la suspirante pelos cantos quando ele passava.

Mas não só o fato de refrescar as idéias o tiraram de seus afazeres. Desde que conhecera Camus que sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos em relação aquele estranho. Até se perguntara como pôde aproximara-se dele assim, sem mais nem menos, ele que sempre fora desconfiado em relação as pessoas!

Logo ele que jamais se permitira se deixar levar por sentimentalismos! Tivera várias relações, mas sempre saíra incólume deles, deixando atrás de si um mar de corações partidos e rancorosos. Até ameaças já recebera de seus casos passados.

Aproximou-se de um bar, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, companheiros de arte e encaminhando-se até o balcão, pediu calmamente uma dose e uma carteira de cigarro:

- Merci! 

Agradeceu, bebendo o conteúdo do copo e retirando-se enquanto pegava de um cigarro e guardava o restante no bolso da calça.

- Miro!

Alguém o chamou, era voz de homem. Ele virou-se, abrindo um sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Olá, Afrodite! Não sabia que tinha voltado da Suécia!

Os dois homens cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão.

- Faz alguns dias! E você? Não tem aparecido na faculdade!

- Não preciso daquilo! Eu já sei tudo que preciso saber! - Miro desdenhou - Fuma? - perguntou oferecendo a carteira.

- Non, merci! - agradeceu o sueco, de cabelos azul claro - Então, o que anda fazendo?

- Pintando! - disse abrindo os braços, como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia.

- E o Saga? - o olhar do recém-chegado tornou-se curioso; Miro deu de ombros.

- Na Grécia! Pelo menos imagino! – sorriu - Bom, tenho que ir! Esta semana recebi algumas propostas interessantes!

- Vê se aparece na universidade, assim podemos marcar algo! - Afrodite preparou-se para partir.

- Au revoir! - Miro voltou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

Entrou em seu apartamento um tanto as pressas, pois naquele momento o seu celular (não costumava levá-lo quando saia de casa), estava tocando em cima da mesa, entre seus instrumentos de trabalho. Pegou-o bruscamente:

- Oui?

- Miro? - uma voz feminina pronunciou seu nome do outro lado da linha.

- Marie!

O.o.O

Marie acordou satisfeita, com uma alegria diferente nos olhos ainda sonolentos. Mas virando-se para o lado, exasperou-se ao não ver o marido na cama. Sentou-se sobressaltada e seu semblante anuviou-se ao perceber a figura de um homem belo e robusto, a quem amava, parado na beira do leito, de roupão e segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ela sorriu aliviada ao sabê-lo em casa.

- Que surpresa! – disse ela, recostando-se na cama; Camus aproximou-se, ajeitando a travessa no colo feminino.

- Surpresa nenhuma! Obrigação! Estou em dívida com você! - ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios e a olhava ponderado.

- Era eu quem devia trazer seu café!

- Você já faz tudo por mim, Marie!

Ele pegou de uma torrada e comeu. A mulher estava deslumbrada; a noite havia sido perfeita e o dia seguinte estava saindo melhor do que imaginara.

- Tudo que faço é por amor a você e ao nosso filho! Vocês são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida!

Ela proferiu, recebendo dele um beijo. De repente uma zoada vinda da área da piscina os tiraram de seus devaneios.

- O que é isso? - Camus levantou-se para espiar pela janela; Marie sorriu.

- Alguns amigos do Jean que vieram ficar na piscina, ontem decidimos faze uma manhã de sol! - Camus a olhou alegre.

- Acho que estamos precisando de uma agitação mesmo! - proferiu; Marie o fitou surpresa.

- Você querendo festa!? Estamos evoluindo! - Camus a beijou mais uma vez.

- Vou tomar um banho e ai podemos descer também! - ele falou.

- Oui, mon amour!

Camus entrou no banheiro, trancando-se lá dentro. Logo o chuveiro podia ser ouvido. Marie espreguiçou-se feliz e relanceando um olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira, teve uma idéia. Talvez com o marido naquele estado de ânimo descontraído, pudesse apreciar uma conversa mais sofisticada sobre temas que gostava. Pegou o aparelho e discou um número. Do outro lado da linha uma voz forte atendeu:

- Oui?

- Miro!?

- Marie! Comment allez vous?

- Tre bien, merci! Miro, você terá algum programa agora de manhã? - a moça perguntou com voz delicada.

- Não, por que? - o rapaz parecia intrigado.

- Bom...- o semblante de Marie tornou-se radiante, enquanto ela olhava para o banheiro a fim de ver se o marido vinha; tinha que ser surpresa.

Quando Camus saiu do banho, sua esposa já estava de roupa apropriada para uma piscina, esperando por ele. Mais uma vez o homem aproximou-se e a beijou ternamente, depois colocou uma bermuda e de mãos dadas, desceram para terminarem o café e irem para a a área de recreação.

Por volta das 10 horas, a empregada veio avisar a senhora que alguém havia chegado. Marie levantou-se as pressas, puxando o marido, que sorridente, se deixou carregar facilmente. Estava em seu melhor humor.

Mas todo seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto ao ver quem vinha caminhando em sua direção, de bermuda e camisa esportiva e um sorriso insinuante nos lábios:

- Miro! Que bom que você veio! - Marie foi até o rapaz e o abraçou.

- Não poderia fazer esta desfeita com você! - naquele momento Camus aproximou-se, com semblante carregado.

- Sr. Dousseau? Espero que desta vez possa me cumprimentar!

Miro, descaradamente, estendeu sua mão para um gélido homem. Marie ficara sem jeito.

- Bonjour!

E dizendo isso, o francês deu as costas aos dois e afastou-se para longe. Miro abaixou a mão observando-o afastar-se.

- Não ligue pra ele! - Marie foi em auxílio do marido - Está preocupado com o romance! – Miro, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se trêmulo.

- Romance? - indagou desconfiado.

- Sim, ele está escrevendo um livro, lembra-se?

- Ah sim! - suspirou aliviado - Claro! - sorriu sem graça.

- Um romance erótico! - Marie comentou empolgada.

- Mesmo? - interessou-se o rapaz.

- Sim! Ele só não achou o nome para o personagem principal! Não queria correr o risco de repetir os que já utilizou em outros contos! - Marie orgulhava-se ao falar das atividades do esposo.

- Com tantos nomes, para que repetir?

Miro concordou num sorrio. Naquele momento uma mulher adentrou no jardim com um grande chapéu na cabeça.

- Ourellie!!

Marie gritou para a recém-chegada acenando.

- Minha irmã! Venha Miro, precisa conhecê-la!

E correndo, foi ao encontro da mulher. Miro a acompanhou a distância, caminhando e olhando tudo ao redor. Tirou a camisa e aproximou-se da piscina, de onde o barulho de gritos infantis podia ser ouvido. Sorriu ao ver um bando de moleques pulando e fazendo a maior algazarra. Mas uma voz grossa, já conhecida, o retirou de seus devaneios. Miro olhou na direção do dono:

- Virou visita constante agora? - Camus, encolerizado, tentava controlar-se para não esmurrar alguém.

- Fui convidado pela sua mulher! - disse o outro calmamente.

- Já te disse que se afastasse dela! - Camus grunhiu.

- Você não me manda fazer nada! - Miro parecia aparentemente tranqüilo diante do desespero do amante - Vou aonde eu quero e quando quero!

- Escuta uma coisa, eu vou te pegar! E quando eu te pegar vou te arrebentar!

O grego o fitou sério e aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Camus, sussurrou:

- Que homem forte! – sarcástico - Estou morrendo de medo!

- Está duvidando? - Camus intimidou.

- De maneira alguma! Mas olha, eu tenho uma idéia melhor! - Miro o olhou, cafajeste - Por que não mergulhamos juntos?

- Você é louco! - e enraivecido, afastou-se para sentar-se numas cadeiras.

O.o.O

A festa transcorria particularmente bem, exceto com a súbita mudança de humor de Camus, que fez Marie adentrar em sua habitual melancolia, mas a presença de sua irmã mais velha e de Miro, tornava as coisas mais suportáveis, pelo menos para ela.

Os três, sentados próximos ao jardim, conversavam sobre a semana de exposição que o sr. Lautrec faria na primeira semana de janeiro e da qual Miro participaria.

- O quadro ficou realmente belo! - comentou Ourellie; desde que chegara não tirara os olhos do pintor.

- Obrigado, senhora!

- Senhora! - sorriu a mulher - Pode me chamar apenas de Ourellie! Essa palavra me faz sentir mais velha do que sou!

- É que fui criado assim! Meus pais eram muito rígidos!

Comentou Miro sorrindo. Sentado numa mesa próxima ao grupo, Camus observava e escutava tudo com olhar rancoroso.

- Quanto anos você tem, Miro? - indagou Marie.

- 23!

- Um menino! Eu tinha sua idade quando casei com o Camus!

- Casamento! Um projeto que não tenho para mim! - ponderou Miro, sorrindo.

- Os homens realmente fogem de casamento! - disse Ourelie.

- Gosto de ser livre! De ir e vir sem dá satisfação! - comentou o rapaz, relanceando os olhos para Camus; este o fitava com ódio.

- Ah isso não se aplica ao meu marido! Já está no segundo matrimônio! Espero que seja o último! - brincou Marie, olhando para o marido e recebendo deste um olhar sem graça.

- Não quer vir pra cá, Camus? - perguntou a cunhada.

-Não! Estou bem aqui! – respondeu, tentando concentrar-se num livro.

- Mon amour, poderia pegar mais champagne para nós? - pediu a esposa.

- Claro!

Camus preparou 2 copos e principiou a derramar o líquido.

- Você quer, Miro? - indagou Marie; Camus o fitou colérico.

- Oui, merci beucoup! - disse o jovem, nem notando, de propósito, a agonia do outro.

- Ah, eu preciso de um mergulho! - disse Ourelie levantando-se e se dirigindo para a piscina - Me acompanha?

Perguntou a Miro insinuante. Este ergueu-se e seguiu a mulher de longos e lisos cabelos louros, dona de um corpo escultural, devolvendo as cantadas que recebia. Sentando-se ao lado da esposa, Camus quase explodiu ao ver a cena.

- Está tão calado! - comentou Marie.

- Não havia me dito que viria tanta gente!

- Eu também não sabia que estariam aqui todas estas crianças! – respondeu ela.

- Não são as crianças, são...- preferiu calar-se.

- O que foi?

- Nada! Vou ficar bem! - e beijando-a, voltou seus olhos para a piscina, de onde Miro pôde ver toda cena.

O grego o fitou com um olhar entre o sério e o infantil, saindo da água só de calção de banho, fazendo alguns movimentos para se enxugar. De sua cadeira, Camus, de óculos escuros, com o rosto voltado para a piscina, mantinha seu olhar preso na figura sensual do rapaz, que movimentava-se como um gato e atraia sua atenção como um imã. Odiava-se, mas não conseguia afastar um segundo que fosse seus olhos daquela direção.

Este por sua vez, andava felinamente, encarando o francês de cabelos azuis. Sabia que era para ele que Camus olhava e provocava, sim, gostava de provocar. Aproximou-se do casal, fazendo Camus abaixar o rosto para o livro e sentou-se na beira da piscina, com os pés para dentro desta. A água escorrendo por sua pele, agora bronzeada, fez Camus quase desvanecer em seu lugar.

O que aquele maldito tinha que o prendia desta maneira? E não mais agüentando, levantou-se e entrou em casa a passos rápidos, dirigindo-se para o escritório. Miro e Marie entreolharam-se.

Já fazia umas 2 horas que o Sr. Dousseua deixara os seus para se refugiar em seu trabalho. Se já não conseguia escrever em Paris, Lyon mostrou-se pior lugar, ainda mais com a chegada inesperada daquele homem em sua vida. Com sua pasta de anotações em mãos, tentava concentrar-se e estava quase conseguindo, quando duas mãos lhe taparam os olhos por trás:

- Marie, me deixa trabalhar um pouco...

Sorriu e retirando as mãos rapidamente, voltou a ficar ainda mais sério do que o normal.

- Esta casa é mesmo enorme! - comentou Miro olhando ao redor.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - desesperou-se; Miro estava apenas de short, sem camisa e dentro do seu escritório.

- Vim me despedir!

- Ficou maluco? Saia imediatamente! - quase gritou.

- Calma, sua mulher está na piscina! - Miro disse num tom de enfado, sentando-se no sofá.

- Acontece que meu sogro e meu filho também estão aqui! Sem contar os empregados da casa...- as mãos de Camus tremiam.

- Ninguém está nem ai com a gente! - o rapaz levantou-se e aproximou-se dele - Relaxa!

- Eu quero você fora daqui, agora! - exasperou-se o francês.

- Não seria perfeito se dormíssemos aqui, na sua cama de casal? - comentou Miro num tom de excitação - Já pensou? Adoro a sensação de ser pego em flagrante! – disse, fitando Camus; este quase enfartou.

- Vá embora da minha casa, da minha vida! Suma! - falou asperamente; Miro o olhou.

- Eu sei que você não quer isso! - respondeu sensualmente.

- Eu quero isso, sim! Desde que te conheci que não tenho paz! Eu estou começando a ter nojo de você! - explodiu; Miro o fitou indignado.

- Mesmo? - perguntou muito sério - Ok!

Encaminhou-se para a porta, seu semblante adquirira um tom tão misterioso que por um instante quase fez Camus retroceder.

- Se quer que eu vá embora, se quer que eu suma, pois bem, é o que farei! Adieu, Sr. Dousseua!

Bateu a porta. Camus alisou os cabelos num gesto de desespero misturado a alívio. Será que conseguira livrar-se de vez dele? Fechou os olhos, mas o barulho da porta rangendo, o fez abri-los rapidamente. O que mais ele queria? 

- Calma, senhor escritor! - Ourelie entrara vestida mais comportadamente - Está bem?

- Sim, um pouco de enxaqueca, só isso! – disse, ao ver que não se tratava de Miro.

- Vim dizer que o almoço está servido! Marie está te esperando! – saiu.

Camus ajeitou-se e suspirando, se encaminhou para a sala de refeições, onde sua esposa, cunhada, sogro e filho, já estavam acomodados. Tomou seu lugar ao lado de Marie:

- Quer que eu o sirva? - perguntou a mulher, timidamente.

- Oui!

Respondeu à esposa. Parecia que seu bom humor estava voltando aos poucos.

- Não sei porque o Miro não quis ficar! - comentou Ourelie no meio do almoço.

- Não quis nos incomodar! É um rapaz excelente! - comentou o velho Lautrec.

- E bonito! Nossa, que peitoral...- ponderou a filha mais velha com olhar aceso; Camus sentiu-se ferver de ciúmes pelo comentário.

- A Ourelie ficou encantada pelo Miro! - disse Marie ao marido, sorrindo.

- Bom, ela fica encantada por qualquer um que ande de calças! - comentou Camus ainda furioso; Ourelie o olhou.

- Você hoje está impossível! - disse por fim, sentida pelo comentário; Marie resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- O Miro não ficou porque vai viajar! Ele disse que ainda tinha que arrumar a mala! Vai pegar a estrada hoje mesmo! - concluiu sorrindo.

Camus ouvira o veredicto com curiosidade. Miro, viajar? Não podia permitir!

O.o.O

Chegara tão enfadado em casa que mal tomara banho, caíra num sono profundo. Quando abriu os olhos, o quarto estava mergulhado numa penumbra, a noite já adentrava alta, eram por volta das 19:00 horas. Virou-se, espreguiçando-se e reconhecendo o estranho parado na entrada da varanda, fumando calmamente, sentou-se na cama com um semblante sério e magoado:

- Se especializou em entrar pela varanda? - perguntou severo, em tom irônico.

- Não, entrei pela porta! Mais uma vez você a deixou aberta! - Camus falava com voz tranqüila, mas firme.

- Pois então dê meia volta e saia por onde entrou! - o rapaz levantou-se, acendendo a luz; Camus não se mexeu do lugar.

- Está esperando o que? Que a Marie chegue? È mais emocionante? - indagou Miro; estava realmente lívido.

- Vim porque a Marie disse que você ia viajar! – comentou.

- Ia não, vou! E vou começar a arrumar as malas, se você der licença!

Camus aproximou-se dele, ficando a milímetros de distância, olhava-o embevecido. Mas Miro, por sua vez, embora não afastando-se, desviou o olhar para outro ponto do quarto.

- Está mesmo zangado comigo?

Indagou o francês. Miro o fitou, silencioso, seus olhos exprimiam rancor. Camus tentou beijá-lo, mas este lhe fugiu do alcance.

- Vai ter coragem de me negar um beijo?

- Você tem coragem de beijar alguém que te dá asco? - Miro o olhou cínico e furioso.

- Eu disse aquilo sem pensar! - desculpou-se Camus.

- Mas disse! E é nas horas que falamos sem pensar que dizemos o que realmente sentimos! - explodiu Miro.

- Hoje você me deixou fora de mim, Miro! Sabe disso! - defendeu-se o escritor.

- Mesmo assim, isso não justifica você ter me tratado como tratou! - falava muito sério.

- Só quero que você saiba que tenho minha vida...- Camus tentava explicar.

- Eu sei disso, eu só queria fazer parte dela! – disparou o grego, fitando-o altivo - Você me trata como se eu fosse um passatempo! – desabafou.

- Não é verdade!

- É sim! Você está me usando para satisfazer seus desejos, já que sua mulher não faz lá muito seu tipo...- sorriu cínico.

- A Marie é minha esposa! Eu tenho um filho...

- Eles não vão morrer! Mas e quanto a você? Eu me pergunto se é possível viver nessa hipocrisia! Fingindo o tempo inteiro ser e sentir o que você não é nem sente!

Miro falava com uma severidade, quase impossível de se esperar de sua pessoa.

- Eu tenho uma vida social a zelar!

- Você tem medo! Medo do que as pessoas vão pensar!

- Eu não tive uma vida muito fácil, e tudo que consegui não me permitiu ser diferente! Não me deram muitas escolhas, Miro!

- Ah claro! É mais cômodo tentar viver com uma mulher, mesmo não querendo aquilo, do que assumir sua personalidade e tentar ser feliz! Você põe o dinheiro acima de você mesmo!

- Não fale do que não sabe! Se eu fizesse isso não teria vindo aqui, hoje, pedir desculpas!

- Eu não significo absolutamente nada para você, essa é a verdade! – explodiu - E se você veio aqui me pedir desculpas é porque não quer perder a diversão que conseguiu e de graça! - parecia nervoso; Camus sensibilizou-se - Depois você vai embora e eu fico aqui, talvez esperando que você volte para satisfazê-lo novamente, não é?

Camus aproximou-se dele, seu olhar estava diferente e Miro pôde ver uma lágrima escorrer discretamente pelo rosto antes frio do francês.

- Afinal, não é isso que eu sou, um brinquedo?

Calou-se ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se diante de si; suas feições não sofreram uma alteração diante da cena, mas por dentro, não acreditava no que estava presenciando.

- Je t'aime! - disse o Francês; Miro limitou-se a encará-lo - Eu te amo!

E abraçou Miro pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça contra a barriga dele, sob os olhos surpresos do rapaz.

- Camus...

- Acredita agora em mim?

Perguntou, erguendo o rosto para ele.

- Je t'aime, mon petit garçon!

Miro ajoelhou-se, ficando de frente para o outro e ambos se fitaram por alguns segundos. Palavras naquele momento eram desnecessárias e eles sabiam disso, entendiam-se apenas com o olhar.

- Me perdoe por ter feito isso hoje...

Disse Miro, mas Camus levou sua mão a face do rapaz e o calou com um dedo, pressionando levemente o lábio do rapaz.

- Você, as vezes, me faz sair do sério, mas não saberia viver sem você!

E ao dizer isso, aproximou seu rosto, cerrando os olhos e entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado, diferente de todos os anteriores. Uma carícia quente e devastadora, ao mesmo tempo terna e carinhosa, fazendo-os abraçarem-se cúmplices.

Miro apoiou a cabeça do amante em seu colo, quando este se deitou, ficando ele sentado, recostado na cômoda. Seus dedos percorriam os fios sedosos do cabelo de Camus, enquanto este alisava as pernas que o enlouqueceram desde a primeira vez.

Miro abaixou seu rosto para mais um beijo. Os lábios tocavam-se delicadamente uns nos outros, as mãos procuravam as áreas sensíveis, e o jovem pintor, deitando-se também no assoalho emadeirado, principiou, com uma fúria afetuosa, a abrir a camisa preta que Camus trazia, desnudando-lhe o peito bem definido.

Algumas vezes interrompiam as carícias apenas para olharem-se e os olhos, límpidos e desejosos, voltavam a serem fechados, dando lugar aos mais loucos gestos de prazer. E como se isso houvesse fechado um circuito de energia, repentinamente, o fogo preencheu todo o local.

- Você é um deus! – Camus comentou com voz embargada.

Miro, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, encarou-o, bastante taciturno.

- Esqueçamos os imortais esta noite! – seu tom era um leve murmúrio – Esta noite quero ser apenas seu homem!

Camus o agarrou pelos ombros, os seus braços apertaram-lhe o corpo e juntos tombaram sobre a cama. Suas roupas foram rasgadas com efusão, em breve retiraram qualquer obstáculo que pudesse haver entre eles.

O corpo de Miro era rijo devido aos músculos, mas a pele era macia, deslizando sobre os lençóis, e suas mãos fortes eram dominadoras enquanto ensinavam a Camus êxtases que jamais havia sido mencionado durante sua instrução como marido de Marie..

E então eles se uniram, entre um surdo gemido de um, que murmurava em algum dialeto grego desconhecido, misturando-se ao rouco resfolegar de um francês que, passando os braços em volta do jovem, enquanto o poder descia sobre seu corpo, sacudindo-o até ele gritar em seu êxtase, deixou a cabeça pender, vencido, quando confiou seu mistério ao belo ateniense.

E quando, finalmente, ele lhe entregou sua essência, o poder da paixão arrebatou Miro para encontrá-lo e só havia luz.

O.o.O

Às 7:00 da manhã, uma esposa andava apreensiva pela casa, preocupada por seu marido não ter dormido ao seu lado naquela noite. Camus entrou, furtivamente, no quarto de casal, pensando encontrar a esposa ainda dormindo, mas foi exatamente com ela que se deparou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

Marie o fitou angustiada e embora dentro dela bombardeasse diversos temores e receios, não conseguiu dizer o que vinha decorando para falar-lhe quando ele resolvesse aparecer:

- Onde esteve? - indagou quase as lágrimas.

- Num bar! Perdi a hora! - respondeu Camus, tirando a roupa e o relógio.

- Notei! - cruzou os braços; não conseguiria evitar aquela pergunta - Estava sozinho?

- Com quem mais estaria?

Perguntou num suspiro; estava sério e assustado consigo mesmo pela facilidade com que poderia estar tranqüilo naquela situação. E também com a desenvoltura com a qual mentia.

- Não sei! Lyon tem muitos divertimentos para um homem solitário! 

- Sabe que não sou desse tipo, Marie!

Ele a fitou como se tivesse se magoado pela suspeita.

- Estava em um bar, bebi mais do que devia e terminei passando a noite a jogar bilhar! Não posso?

- Poderia ter avisado! - disse ela, exasperada.

- Esqueci! Agora me deixe dormir um pouco!

Deitou-se com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Marie suspirou e saiu do quarto.

O.o.O

Assim que Camus saira, Miro tomou seu banho com um sorriso diferente nos lábios. Arrumou-se e pegando seu material, se encaminhou para a faculdade. Era a primeira vez que ia, desde que as aulas haviam principiado. Mas ao chegar no último degrau, sua vizinha, a mesma que era encantada por ele, veio lhe entregar uma correspondência:

- Carta pra mim? - surpreendeu-se Miro, pegando do envelope.

- Chegou quase agora!

Disse a menina, olhando-o embasbacada. O jovem ficara mudo e seu olhar tornou-se levemente preocupado.

- Problemas, senhor? - perguntou a jovem, notando a mudança.

- Não! Obrigado!

Disse afastando-se. Sua cabeça dava voltas. Uma carta de Saga...

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	5. Adônis

O.o.O

O quarto estava escuro, iluminado pelas luzes de algumas velas vermelhas, que deixava no ambiente um aroma adocicado de algo indefinível. Na cama de casal, defronte ao espelho de caráter oriental, dois homens estavam deitados, apoiados em seus cotovelos, um de frente pro outro, nus, tocando-se ardentemente, depois de horas de carícias lascivas e sôfregas satisfações plenas.

- Estou tentando arranjar um jeito de passarmos alguns dias sozinhos! 

Disse Camus acariciando o rosto amorenado de Miro. Este o olhou surpreso...

- Mesmo?

- Sim! Mas ainda não sei como!

Deu um trago em seu cigarro. Miro aproximou-se, sorrindo excitado...

- Por que você não vem pra cá, traz algumas roupas e ficamos aqui, só nós dois, sem sair, sem atender o telefone...como se tivéssemos morrido! - propôs o rapaz grego; Camus sorriu.

- Como é impetuoso esse meu menino! - comentou o francês, dando outro trago.

- Por que?

- Sempre atrevido!

Camus deitou-se, tendo Miro debruçado por cima de seu corpo)

- Amor sem atitude não é amor, é comodismo! - olhando o amante sensualmente.

- As vezes acho que você tem 12 anos de idade, outras acho que tens 50! Não sei! 

Camus acariciava o rosto de Miro, que se alterava de acordo com os comentários do outro, ora ficando surpreso, ora sem entender, ora satisfeito pelo elogio...O aspirante a escrito continuou... 

- Que idade você tem? Quem é você? De onde você vem? Do que você vive?

Camus o olhava carinhosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sério.

- Acho que jamais saberei estas respostas, pois tudo que você me disser será mentira!

Miro o fitou um tanto desconfiado pela última frase, Camus a consertou.

- Não por você ser mentiroso, mas por não saber o que é a verdade! - ambos sorriram - Acho que é por isso que eu te amo! - seus semblantes se tornaram ternos - Porque eu não sei quem você é!  
E ao dizer isso, teve seus lábios tomados delicadamente pelo rapaz, que postara-se completamente por cima dele, de maneira ávida, alisando os espessos cabelos azuis para trás.

Camus o enlaçou seus braços em volta do corpo bronzeado, descendo seus dedos pela pele, arranhando-a levemente, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Miro, com domínio, fez o amante vira-se na cama, ajeitando-se em seguida entre suas pernas. O francês deixou que um sussurro roupa saísse de seus lábios com a penetração. 

O.o.O

Não era capaz de lembrar-se que horas eram quando chegou em casa, o fato era que estava acordando as 9:00 da manhã e teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa por não ter aparecido para jantar na noite anterior. Sentou-se na cama, mas assustou-se ao perceber quem estava parada, em frente ao leito. Marie, com um sorriso nos lábios, segurava uma bandeja de desjejum.

- Hoje é a minha vez! – disse ela; Camus correspondeu sem graça.

- Não precisava!

- Precisava, sim!

Levou a bandeja até ele, sentando-se ao pé da cama, quedando-se um pouco séria.

- Onde esteve ontem a noite?

- Por ai! - comentou sem olhá-la. 

- E de que horas voltou?

- Era umas duas!

- Mentira! Eu fui dormir de duas e meia e você não tinha chegado! - Marie sorriu; Camus a acompanhou.

- Então eram três! Sabe, eu tive uma idéia! - Camus a olhou diretamente.

- Mesmo? Qual? - interessou-se a esposa.

- Sabe quem está em Paris?

- Quem?

- O Aioria! É, ele veio passar o fim de ano na França! - sorriu tranqüilamente - Então eu pensei, amanhã é sexta, eu poderia ir pra lá, passar este fim de semana e aproveitar para revê-lo! Preciso mesmo trocar umas idéias com um amigo!

- É, seria bom para você! - concordou Marie, já tendo uma grande idéia.

- Então, você concordaria que eu passasse o fim de semana lá? Eu vou amanhã cedo e volta na segunda, cedinho também! - perguntou com uma felicidade contida.

- Claro, meu amor! Se você se sentir melhor!

- Você é a melhor esposa do mundo! - disse Camus, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Vou dar uma olhada no Jean Luc! - levantou-se - Você vai sair agora de manhã?

- Vou sim! Vou dar uma caminhada! - proferiu o homem,comendo uvas.

- Está certo! – ela sorriu e saiu do quarto.

O.o.O

Depois do almoço, um alegre Camus saia a pé, como sempre, em direção a um prédio perto de um certo bar onde entrara para afogar as mágoas e terminou conhecendo o amor de sua vida. Da janela, Marie o viu cruzar o portão de entrada e caminhando sorridente para a sala, pegou do telefone do marido e procurou um certo número:

- Alô? - uma voz masculina atendeu do outro lado.

- Aioria?

- Sim, é ele!

- Aioria, aqui é a Marie! Lembra-se de mim? Esposa de Camus!

- Ah, sim, claro! Marie, que surpresa! – sorriu - Um momento! - tirou o telefone da boca - Marin, abaixa um pouco o som! - voltou ao aparelho - Pronto!

- O Camus me contou que você estava em Paris!

- Pois é, vim passar o reveillon aqui! Eu encontrei o Hyoga, deve ter sido ele que avisou da minha chegada!

- Bem, eu gostaria de fazer um convite!

- Convite?

- Mas tem que ser uma surpresa!

- Sou todo ouvidos! – disse ele, sorrindo.

O.o.O

- Jura?

Um empolgado Miro, sentado na cama, perguntou.

- Juro! Ela aceitou na hora!

Disse Camus, em pé, com um cigarro na boca, sorrindo feito uma criança.

- Paris! Com você! É mais do que eu esperava! - Miro estava felicíssimo - Não acredito! 

Levantou-se e foi até Camus, beijando-o amorosamente...

- Nem vou desfazer as malas! Era meu destino viajar! – prosseguiu o grego, sorrindo.

Camus o beijou mais ardentemente...

- Ah não, vai ficar pra nossa viagem! Se quiser, terá que apressá-la! Quando vamos? – respondeu o rapaz, afastando-se.

- Amanhã de manhã!

Brincando com um pincel, Miro afastou-se; Camus abaixara-se para pegar o isqueiro que havia caído. Quando levantou-se, seu olhar encontrou o jovem diante de si, parado, com o busto nu, um pouco sujo de tinta, olhando-o consideravelmente, parecia um garoto abandonado.

E assim ficaram, durante quase um minuto, explorando-se com os olhos, sem a menor timidez, até que o francês, chamou-o com um dedo, seu olhar parecia devorá-lo.

- Venha aqui! - disse, quando este não fez menção de atender seu chamado.

- Eu vou, mas não fale com as mãos! – Miro aproximou-se.

- Estou vendo que com você estou perdido!

Disse Camus, olhando-o nos olhos. Beijaram-se lascivamente. Mas de repente, Miro lembrou-se de algo, olhando Camus enquanto voltava ao quadro que estava terminando de pintar:

- Adivinha quem deu notícias? – o francês deu os ombros - O Saga!

Comentou, olhando pra pintura. Camus franziu o cenho.

- Está em Esparta, numa caçada! Ele atira muito bem!

E olhou para o companheiro, calando-se ao ver a cara raivosa de Camus.

- Me faz um favor? - pediu o francês.

- O que?

- Esquece o Saga!

- Impossível! - proferiu Miro, muito sério.

- Quando eu digo esquecer é de deixar de falar nele, entende! - aproximou-se do rapaz. - Lembre dele, mas não precisa me dizer! - Miro o olhou com um meio sorriso.

- Você tem ciúmes?

- Me incomoda, sim!

- Então me beija!

Eram 19:00 da noite quando Camus saiu da casa do amante. Entrou num bar, comprou cigarro e partiu para casa. Miro finalizara o quadro e foi tomar banho. A mala que havia arrumado seria agora usada para fugir, mas com Camus ao seu lado. Mal podia esperar para esse fim de semana em Paris. Quando saiu do chuveiro, seu celular tocou em cima da cama, surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era:

- Marie?

- Oi, Miro! Atrapalho?

- Claro que não! Teatro?

- Sim! O Camus não quer ir, está com dor de cabeça!

- Ah, não vai dar! Tenho um trabalho pra terminar aqui, para amanhã! Desculpa...

- Claro que não! Então até breve! Ah Miro...

- Sim?

- Onde você vai passar o natal?

- Natal? Realmente não sei! Acho que vou pra Atenas, mas ainda não decidi!

- Se quiser vir passar conosco...

- Ah, obrigado...a gente ver isso depois! Ok! Tchau!

Desligou um tanto sério, estava começando a se sentir um canalha naquela situação. Realmente adorava Marie. Tinha que fazer Camus tomar logo uma atitude.

O.o.O

No dia seguinte, Marie, Camus, Jean e o velho Lautrec, sem brigar com ninguém, tomavam café. Camus já havia colocado a mala no carro, era comer e partir. Estava tão feliz naquela manhã que o sogro perdera qualquer oportunidade de puxar uma discussão.

- Já está tudo certo? - perguntou Marie, parecia nervosa.

- Sim! Vou só tomar um café e pego a estrada!

- Senhora, chegaram! - Nine veio avisá-la, Marie sorriu num suspense.

- Quem chegou?

Perguntou Camus sorrindo. Marie levantou-se e o abraçou por trás da cadeira.

- Por que você está indo para Paris? – perguntou.

- Para conversar com o Aioria! – disse, sem entender a pergunta.

- Então não precisará ir mais! - comentou Marie festejando; Camus ficou sério.

- Como assim?

- O Aioria veio ficar conosco até o natal! Eu o convidei ontem! Não é maravilhoso?

Disse. Naquele momento um homem alto e vistoso adentrava na casa com a esposa, uma mulher ruiva e simpática; Marie foi cumprimentá-los, Camus deixara-se na mesa, mortificado, desorientado, olhando o amigo como se não o visse:

- Aioria, Marin! Como estão?

- Vamos bem, Marie, obrigada! – disse ruiva, abraçando-a. 

- Tem feito muito frio aqui? - perguntou Aioria.

- Mais ou menos! Mas dá pra pegar uma piscina! - comentou Marie, sorrindo.

- Que bom! Vim pensando nisso! - sorriu Marin; Aioria foi cumprimentar Camus.

- Rapaz, há quanto tempo! – estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi aceita pelo amigo, sério e distante.

- Seja bem vindo! - disse Camus, severo.

- Não liguem pra ele! É o livro!

- Já o conheço, Marie! - sorriu Aioria.

- Deve ser interessante ser casado com um escritor! - comentou Marin.

- É sim! Mas são tão temperamentais! - ambas sorriram.

- Com licença! Marie, posso falar com você lá em cima? - perguntou Camus.

- Claro, querido! Aioria, Marin, fiquem a vontade! Nine, sirva-os!

- Siim senhora!

O.o.O

- O que deu na sua cabeça? - o francês rangia de ódio.

- Você não disse que ia para Paris conversar com o Aioria? - Marie estava apreensiva.

- O Hyoga tem razão, você leva tudo a sério! Sabe o que é isto? Burrice! – gritava, ferozmente - Não tem que se meter na minha vida! Eu odeio isso!

- Só queria ajudar! - a voz feminina estava embargada.

- Eu não quero sua ajuda, ao contrário! Quero que você me deixe em paz! – ele disparou.

- Você está sendo injusto! - desabafou ela - Sempre faço tudo para te agradar! Tudo! E é assim que você me paga? - as lágrimas corriam pela sua face.

- E ainda chora? Era eu que devia chorar! – gritou Camus, pegando a chave do carro.

- Aonde você vai? - indagou Marie, assustada.

- Para qualquer lugar longe de você! – rosnou ele, antes de bater a porta.

Depois de alguns minutos Marie desceu. Estava devastada. Aioria e Marin estavam em pé, na sala, um pouco assustados.

- Desculpem...- pediu a mulher.

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou o homem, de lindos olhos azuis; Marin veio ampará-la.

- Aioria, poderia me fazer um favor? – interrogou Marie.

- Claro!

O.o.O

Em casa, Miro terminava de arrumar-se. Colocara pouca roupa, afinal passaria a maior parte do tempo sem elas mesmo. Um barulho de porta se abrindo o fez correr para a sala. 

- Meu amor! Achei que tinha desistido! - aproximou-se de Camus e o beijou - Já estou pronto!

- Miro, precisamos conversar! - disse Camus, com semblante carregado.

- Podemos conversar no caminho! Almoçar na estrada, o que acha? – perguntou, remexendo numas gavetas.

- Miro, preciso falar com você! - repetiu bastante severo; o rapaz o olhou sério.

- O que houve?

- Não vamos mais viajar!

- O que?

O grego não entendia. Camus impacientou-se pela lembrança da mulher.

- Eu disse a ela que ia pra Paris para rever um amigo, bater um papo! Sabe o que ela fez?

Perguntou num tom irônico.

- Ligou pra ele e o convidou a ficar ai conosco, na casa do pai!

Miro permanecia inalterado, olhando-o com uma raiva contida.

- Não é de matar? – esbravejou Camus, raivoso; olhou pra Miro - Não vai falar nada? Vai ficar ai me olhando?

Miro retirou o sobretudo calado, semblante entediado e se dirigiu pra cozinha. Na sala, Camus irritava-se...

- Está pensando que eu sou o culpado? Como eu ia adivinhar que ela ia pensar numa coisa dessa!? - foi pra cozinha atrás do outro - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Algo pra comer!

Respondeu Miro bastante sério. Camus o pegou pelos braços, impaciente.

- Não tem mais nada para me falar? – gritou o francês; o rapaz o fitou enraivecido.

- Covarde! É isso que tenho para lhe falar!

Disse num tom afeado, significando que poderia falar muito mais. Camus espantou-se.

- O que?

- Covarde! – gritou Miro, mais alto.

Perdendo o restante de seu auto controle, Camus desferiu um soco no rosto do amante, tão forte que Miro quase se desequilibrou. O grego o fitou furioso e berrando, proferiu:

- Broxa!

Mais uma vez, recebeu um murro do parceiro, cujos lábios tremiam de ódio, só que dessa vez, devolveu com um soco desferido com tanta raiva que o francês caiu por cima de um balcão.

Miro dirigiu-se para o quarto, Camus levantou-se, amparando o sangue do lábio cortado e seguiu atrás para vingar-se. Mas adentrando no aposento, a visão que teve o fez parar imediatamente e paralisar-se, a alguns metros de distâncias de Miro:

- Não se aproxime! - (ordenou o rapaz, apontando uma arma para o outro)

- Largue isso imediatamente! - pediu Camus assustado.

- Eu te acerto um tiro no meio da testa! - disse o outro com olhar insano.

- Você é louco? - Camus tentou vencer a distância.

- NÃO SE APROXIME!

- Miro...

- Sua mulher é mais esperta que você e você vem aqui me encher de porrada? FORA!

- Mas Miro, eu não tive culpa! - tentava defender-se.

- Teve sim! A culpa é toda sua! Se fosse homem de verdade ia pra Paris comigo de qualquer maneira! – disparou.

- Não é bem assim...- tentou aproximar-se mais uma vez.

- Não dê mais um passo, Camus! - ordenou Miro entre dentes.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Vá embora! Suma da minha vida! - disse Miro - Saia da minha casa! – esbravejou.

- Ok! Eu vou!

E andando de costas, Camus saiu do quarto. Miro escutou, alguns segundos depois, a porta da sala ser fechada. Estava com tanto ódio que jogou a arma que trazia nas mãos contra a parede, mas não com tanta força a ponto de danificá-la e correndo para a varanda, pegou Camus saindo naquele momento do edifício. Gritou a plenos pulmões, recebendo os olhares dos transeuntes:

- Covarde! - Camus olhou para cima - Broxa! – o francês olhou para os lados, onde todos observavam a cena - E não me apareça mais aqui! 

Miro entrou dentro de casa e o outro, corado, saiu da rua o mais rápido possível. Não notara que, a alguns metros, um carro o seguia.

O.o.O

A noite, Marie resolveu dar uma pequena recepção para os amigos. O seu pai adorara Aioria, passaram horas conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Marin era uma ótima companhia e a fazia esquecer por alguns momentos seus tormentos conjugais.

Deixando a mulher em companhia do pai, da irmã mais velha e de Aioria, Marie caminhou até o escritório, onde Camus estava perdido em pensamentos, o olhar distante e o semblante severamente franzido. Fumava...

- Quer? – ofereceu, ternamente, uma dose de whisky.

- Merci! – ele aceitou, pegando do copo.

- Está bom de gelo?

- Oui! - respondeu seco.

- Camus, desculpe-me novamente, eu...

- Você já me disse isso mais de mil vezes!

- Eu só queria ajudar...

- Sempre querendo me ajudar e sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos! - falou sério.

- Pardon!

- Já chega Marie, já passou! Deixe-me em paz! Quero ficar sozinho!

- Está bem! - preparou-se para sair da sala - Ah, eu acho que descobri um nome para o seu personagem devasso! - Camus a olhou.

- Mesmo? Qual?

- Eu pensei em Jacinto! Você disse que queria um nome da mitologia grega...

- Eu já achei o nome para o meu personagem...- disse ele, decidido; seu olhar estava perdido no vácuo.

- E qual será? - interessou-se Marie.

- Adônis!

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


	6. Revelação

O.o.O

Miro dava um jeito no seu desarrumado guarda-roupa enquanto explicava, a um incrédulo Afrodite, o por quê de não mais querer freqüentar as aulas da faculdade de artes plásticas. De bermuda preta, atirando em cima do leito uma grande quantidade de camisas e calças, exasperava-se, ao misturar em suas desculpas, as cenas da briga de há dois dias atrás.

- Ele não te procurou mais?

Perguntou Afrodite, sentado numa poltrona e vasculhando um livro de filosofia grega.

- Não deu mais notícias! Ah quer saber?

Miro colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para o amigo de forma afetada.

- Melhor assim! Não estou pronto pra ser a filial! - e voltou a sua atenção as gavetas escancaradas.

Afrodite suspirou, devolvendo o livro ao seu antigo lugar, em cima do criado mudo. E cruzando as pernas, proferiu:

- Vou para Roma no natal!

Miro o olhou por um momento.

- Achei que tivessem terminado!

- Bem, ainda não estamos juntos totalmente! - ratificou o rapaz de cabelos azul claros.

O celular, em cima da mesa abarrotada de pincéis, principiou a tocar. O grego aproximou-se, e pegando o aparelho, deixou que um ar de sorriso cínico se apresentasse em suas feições. Calmamente, depositou o objeto no mesmo lugar anterior e voltou para suas gavetas:

- Não vai atender? - Afrodite apertou a vista.

- É ele! - suspirou Miro.

- Exatamente por isso!

O telefone parou de tocar.

- Não aceito desculpas por telefone, Afrodite! - comentou Miro, com semblante sério.

O.o.O

- Posso entrar?

A voz grave de Aioria o retirou de seus devaneios e recolocando o aparelho telefônico de volta no gancho, sorriu, permitindo que o amigo se aproximasse:

- Está acuado desde que cheguei! Receio não estar sendo muito bem vindo!

Comentou o loiro, com um leve sorriso matreiro nos lábios sensuais.

- Você tem sido quase uma bênção, meu amigo! - retribuiu Camus num sorriso sincero, mas melancólico.

- Está com problemas? Posso ajudar em algo?

- Creio que ninguém possa fazê-lo! - suspirou o francês - Obrigado!

Agradeceu uma dose de whisky que o rapaz de penetrantes olhos verdes lhe oferecia.

- A Marie está angustiada, Camus! - Aioria o olhava perscrutador.

- Ela me sufoca as vezes!

- Ela o ama!

- As vezes gostaria que não fosse tanto! Talvez tudo fosse mais fácil! - comentou o francês, pensativo.

- Sabe... - Aioria lhe deitou um olhar denunciador -...Se eu não te conhecesse diria que tem mulher metida no meio!

Camus o fitou entre o sério e o resignado.

- É mais complicado do que possas imaginar!

- Vamos lá pra fora! Está divertido! As meninas querem pedir uma pizza!

- Vou daqui a pouco! Preciso dar um telefonema!

Respondeu Camus, guardando uns papéis dentro de uma gaveta.

- Ok!- (Aioria levantou-se e se dirigiu para a porta - Não demore! – saiu.

Sozinho, um preocupado escritor novamente discou um certo número de celular...

O.o.O

- Ele vem?

Indagou Marie num salto, sentada entre Marin e a irmã, quando Aioria apareceu novamente na sala de visitas.

- Sim! - sorriu o grego, pegando de mais bebida.

- Não devia se martirizar tanto, minha amiga! - comentou Marin, completando um pensamento anteriormente posto para fora.

- Já falei isso mil vezes! - repetiu Ourelie - Camus sempre foi assim: fechado!

- Mas não é fechado que ele está, é distante! - tentou defender-se a gentil mulher, num tom de aflição.

- O problema é que você pega demais no pé dele! Nenhum homem gosta disso! - ponderou novamente a irmã mais velha.

- Achei que o sossego de Lyon fosse melhorar nosso casamento e é justamente aqui que ele resolve procurar uma amante?

- Marie, ainda não temos certeza! - falou Aioria, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

- Mas você o viu naquele dia saindo de um edifício!

- Sim eu vi! Mas poderia estar fazendo milhões de coisas lá e não visitando uma mulher!

- Num lugar como aquele? - Marie parecia desacreditada.

- Bem, ficar assim não mudará as coisas! É preciso reagir! - falou Marin.

- Estou com fome! - articulou Ourelie; Marie pegou o telefone que já se encontrava em suas mãos há minutos.

- Já estou ligando, calma! - suspirou num quase sorriso.

...v...

- Você sempre gostou de se fazer de difícil!

Comentou Afrodite, ao escutar o celular de Miro tocar novamente.

- Ele vai ter que suar muito para me ter de volta! – o rapaz pegou do aparelho.

- Sei...- murmurou um incrédulo sueco.

O grego atendeu, enfim, o celular...

- O que quer, Camus? - disparou áspero.

- O que você estava fazendo que não atendia?

Camus sussurrava do outro lado da linha, tapando o fone com a mão, a fim de abafar a voz, olhando a porta do escritório, fechada, como se ela pudesse ser aberta a qualquer momento de um só golpe.

- Estava aqui no meu quarto! - Miro colocou numa das gavetas um punhado de camisas.

- E por que não atendeu?

- Por que não quis! - disse de forma dura.

...v...

- Então Marie, desistiu?

Ourelie estava parada diante da irmã, que parecia uma estátua de gesso, tamanha a palidez que se pintara em seu rosto. Com um gesto de mão, Marie a pediu que se calasse.

...v...

- Escute, preciso falar com você, Miro! - a voz de Camus era lânguida.

- Ah, Camus! Não enche! - o tom Miro era frio.

- Estou indo ai agora! - sussurrou o francês, olhando para a porta de entrada.

- O problema é seu! Adieu! - Miro desligou a ligação.

- E então? - quis saber Afrodite.

- Disse que está vindo aqui! - sorriu com sarcasmo; o outro o acompanhou.

...v...

- Marie?

Chamou Marin, esta finalmente retirou o telefone do ouvido e olhou para a ruiva a sua frente.

- O que foi?

Perguntou Marin novamente. Lágrimas se fizeram presentes nos olhos azuis da francesa.

Sua cabeça dava voltas, tamanha a confusão que instalara em seus pensamentos. Levantou-se e se apoiando em alguns objetos, dirigiu-se a passos rápidos para o escritório. O três ocupantes da sala entreolharam-se desentendidos.

Camus acabara de tomar o restante de sua bebida e preparava-se para sair. A mulher abriu a porta com sofreguidão e um brilho ferino no olhar:

- Vai sair?

Disparou aflita. Camus a fitou um momento sem entender a interferência.

- Sim! – resmungou, procurando as chaves do carro.

- Aonde vai? - Marie estava tão séria que o marido quase persignou-se.

- Dar uma volta! Não tenho hora para retornar! - e dizendo isso, saiu a passos rápidos, após não encontrando o que procurava.

- vai a pé? - gritou Marie seguindo-o pelo corredor, sob os olhares curiosos dos seus convidados; Camus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e desapareceu pela porta de entrada.

- Aioria, leve-me até onde ele vai! - ela estava lívida.

- Marie...- tentou argumentar o outro.

- Por favor! - ela implorou com altivez.

- Eu vou com vocês! - se ofereceu Ourelie.

- Não! Fique com a Marin! Eu quero ir apenas com o Aioria!

Disse, puxando o homem pela mão. Este beijou a esposa rapidamente e seguiu a pressurosa mulher.

O.o.O

Camus seguia pelas ruas sem notar que estava sendo vigiado. Dentro do veículo, Marie chorava silenciosa, sob os olhos penalizados do jovem grego.

- Nunca pensei que o Camus pudesse ter outra mulher! - comentou Aioria; Marie o fitou.

- Receio que não seja outra...

Sussurrou, mas o homem não entendeu a insinuação. Ela voltou sua atenção para o prédio que o marido acabava de entrar. Não podia ser!

O.o.O

Camus subiu as escadas e ao chegar encontrou, como sempre, a porta destrancada. Abriu-a. A sala estava vazia, mas algumas vozes vindas do quarto o atraíram para o recinto.

- Não bate mais? - comentou Miro, ao vê-lo chegar no patamar - Está achando que isso aqui é o que?

Perguntou, arrumando as últimas peças de roupas no armário, mas Camus não ouvia, sua atenção estava voltado para o jovem sentado na poltrona. Seu olhar severo indicava um ciúme crescente que se fazia presente em seu peito:

- Quem é você?

Indagou ferozmente, olhando o outro dos pés a cabeça. Afrodite levantou-se estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Sou um amigo do Miro, Afrodite, prazer Monsier! - Camus não retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Afrodite? - repetiu num tom seco; Miro apenas observava a cena.

- Christian Willherlensson! Afrodite é apenas apelido! - sorriu sem jeito, abaixando a mão; Camus olhou para Miro de maneira afetada; este desviou o olhar calmamente.

- Dinamarquês? - perguntou Camus, curioso.

- Sueco!

- Quero falar com você a sós! - proferiu o francês ao amante, pousando seu olhar no tal amigo.

- Ah, Miro já estou indo! Depois nos falamos! - Afrodite falou num tom pressuroso; Miro acenou sorrindo e este, antes de sair, fez um cumprimento de cabeça, mas uma vez não retribuído por Camus.

- Quem é ele? - perguntou o francês, ao escutar a porta da sala ser fechada.

- Por acaso é surdo? Um amigo! - disse Miro, tranqüilo.

- Você tem um péssimo gosto para amizades! - retrucou o francês, acendendo um cigarro.

- São pessoas de caráter! - respondeu o grego no mesmo tom, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Por que não me procurou? - indagou Camus.

- Por que deveria?

- Miro, chega de ironias! Sabe que odeio isso!

- Também odeio muitas coisas!

Comentou o rapaz de cenho franzido. Camus sentou-se na poltrona onde Afrodite estava acomodado.

O grego desviou os olhos, suspirando. Pegando de um estranho objeto, jogou-se em uma velha poltrona negra. O Short leve da mesma cor confundindo-se com o tecido do móvel. Suas belas e musculosas pernas apoiadas na mesa cheia de artefatos ao lado. A cabeça levemente jogada para frente, quase encostando o queixo no tórax dividido e nu, salpicado de manchas quase transparentes de tinta branca. Suas mãos fortes e ágeis apertavam o desconhecido objeto tentando desatarraxar alguma coisa invisível para Camus.

O Francês parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto observava cada movimento do corpo do outro. Cada linha, cada curva retesada para chegar ao duro objetivo. Por alguns segundos, o grego atirou a os cabelos para trás, num movimento rápido, a fim de afastar os fios que perturbavam sua visão, voltando novamente sua atenção a tarefa que tentava executar.

E toda fúria, toda mágoa, toda dor que Camus pudesse estar sentindo, esvaiu-se naquela visão lascivamente inocente, em seu atarracado esforço de abrir, agora ele conseguira distinguir o que se tratava, uma pequena bússola que encontrara por acaso perdida entre suas coisas. E deixou-se ali, entregue ao mais infinito sentimento e pôde perceber que o amava, mais que qualquer coisa já pensada ou vivida na face da terra. Seus olhos encheram-se de uma profunda ternura e sentiu-os levemente molhados.

- O que foi?

Miro levantara os seus orbes azuis para o amante completamente alheio no outro extremo do sofá, mas o outro não respondeu. Continuou a fitá-lo com a mesma paixão, o mesmo desprendimento, dando-se conta de que por ele, era capaz de qualquer coisa. Miro, largando o aparelho em cima do resto de sofá onde se encontrava, aproximou-se de Camus, sob o olhar aceso deste, e sentando no chão, diante dele, como um menor abandonado numa cesta de vime na porta de alguém, pôs seu pé sobre o joelho do outro, acariciando-o levemente, o peso do corpo sustentado nos cotovelos, apoiados no soalho de madeira.:

- Gosta? - perguntou num murmúrio; Camus permaneceu calado.

O pé bronzeado do grego escorregou para o entre as coxas do francês, que acompanhava a marcha silenciosamente:

- Gosta? - repetiu a pergunta; desta vez, Camus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Quer mais, não quer?

Indagou Miro; descendo o pé e debruçando-se na ponta da poltrona entre as pernas de Camus, os braços entrecruzados, apoiando a cabeça, como um cão sem dono, no joelho do amante. Seu queixo acariciando de leve a calça do outro.

- Oiu...- sussurrou o outro, num misto de prazer e insatisfação.

- Eu também quero coisas! - comentou Miro, mordendo o joelho de Camus.

- O que, por exemplo? - o francês principiava a perder a voz.

- Você vem me ver apenas 3 vezes por semana! Não acha que mereço 5 vezes?

Perguntou, descendo a mão pela coxa retesada de Camus, até quase chegar ao membro excitado.

- Sabe que não é possível! - respondeu este.

- Eu acho que se você quiser, poderá se tornar possível!

Retrucou Miro, arranhando a coxa do outro, fazendo movimentos de ir e voltar de encontro ao centro dolorosamente retesado do francês. Este fechara os olhos.

- Quatro vezes está bom, então? - negociou Camus, completamente louco.

- Eu realmente acho que 5 é melhor!

Miro deixou que sua mão escorregasse para o membro, tomando-o entre seus dedos ávidos, para abandoná-lo em seguida, olhando sem levantar um rosto, como uma criança orgulhosa da travessura que acaba de fazer. Camus soltou um gemido forte, mas conseguiu articular entre um sussurro e outro:

- Oui! Venho vê-lo cinco vezes, então! – murmurou, enquanto o outro desferia estocadas lancinantes em seu sexo; Miro sorriu cínico.

- Também quero que durma aqui esta noite! - disse por fim.

Camus o fitou. Este abriu o sorriso mais sarcástico de vitória que já dera em toda sua vida.

O.o.O

Eram quase nove horas da manhã quando Camus deixou Miro, ainda dormindo, e fez o caminho de volta ao lar. Jean Luc veio recebê-lo com um abraço filial que foi, estranhamente, retribuído pelo pai.

Aioria, Marin e Ourelie estavam na sala de estar, enquanto o senhor Lautrec havia saído bem cedo para resolver alguns problemas da exposição em janeiro, em homenagem a sua esposa, falecida a tantos anos e amante da arte.

- Onde está Marie?

Perguntou, acercando-se do grupo que conversava. Aioria e Marin estavam arrumados.

- Ela saiu há alguns minutos! – respondeu-lhe a cunhada, indiferente.

- Disse para onde ia? 

- Não! - completou ela.

- Vão sair? - indagou Camus ao casal.

- Vamos pegar a estrada de volta a Paris! Acho que já incomodamos o suficiente! - Aioria sorriu, apertando a mão de Marin.

- Achei que fossem ficar para as festas!

- Não será possível! - perseverou a ruiva.

- E quando irão?

- Assim que Marie aparecer! Queremos nos despedir! - ratificou a esposa de Aioria.

- Vou lá em cima tomar um banho e já desço!

Camus subiu apressadamente as escadas. Na sala, os três entreolharam-se desconfiados.

O.o.O

Miro abriu os olhos vagarosamente e virando-se para o teto, espreguiçou-se felinamente. Mas algo parecia errado. Seu rosto voltou-se para uma figura estranha, parada na porta do seu quarto, olhando-o num misto de severidade e asco. E ao reconhecer quem era, sentiu um estranho arrepio subir por suas pernas. Sentou-se pressurosamente na cama e estreitou a visão na direção da recém-chegada.

- Marie?

- Eu só queria ter a certeza!

A voz dela estava embargada, seus olhos exprimiam assombro e perturbação. Miro, após alguns segundos de silêncio, suspirou e lambendo os lábios, fitou-a bastante decidido.

- Bem, acabou o mistério!

Ele respirou forte e travando da carteira de cigarro em cima do criado mudo, pôs um na boca e o acendeu, dando uma forte tragada. Em seguida, uma expressão cínica surgiu em seu rosto. Marie jamais vira tamanha descontração nele.

- Quando uma mulher descobre que está sendo traída ela se faz 3 perguntas: quem é ela! Como ela é! E por que aconteceu!

Marie falava amargurada.

- Bem, você está vendo quem eu sou, como eu sou e...- soltou uma longa baforada -...por que aconteceu...- ele sorriu cínico - ...não é preciso que eu explique!

Miro respondia com desembaraço, por fim levantou-se e colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Ainda necessita de explicação? - perguntou o rapaz com um quase sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu acho que não há uma explicação plausível para tal espetáculo! - ela proferia asperamente as palavras.

- Mas não vim aqui para brigar! - continuou ela.

- Ah...- ele bocejou - ...Não sou nada de manhã se não tomo um bom café! Quer um?

Indagou ao passar por ela e dirigir-se até a cozinha. Marie fechou os olhos de irritação.

- Ok, você que sabe!

Miro voltou daí a um minuto trazendo 2 xícaras com um liquido espumante e cremoso. Ofereceu um a Marie, mas ela o olhou perplexa. 

- Nossa, como você é dramática!

O grego depositou um dos copos na mesa e sentou-se na cama com o seu, sorvendo um grande gole.

-Foi ele quem te contou?

-Não!

- Imaginei! - revirou os olhos, pousando o copo na mesinha de cabeceira - Minha última esperança se foi!

- Você é o personagem principal do romance que ele escreve! Adônis...

- O menino devasso? - indagou Miro com cinismo.

- Se você se considera assim...

- Para você sempre será devasso o amor que eu e o Camus sentimos um pelo outro!

- Eu sou uma mulher educada, não costumo julgar ninguém! Por isso eu quis vir, para ver com meus próprios olhos!

- Você é realmente civilizada! Se ele briga com você, você quebra igual um cristal! Comigo não, comigo é na porrada!

- Achei que fosse meu amigo!

- Eu sou! - respondeu Miro.

- Mesmo? Que espécie de amigo oferece tamanha traição?

- Se existe um culpado nesta história é o seu marido! Afinal, eu não tenho compromisso algum! Sou livre! Fiz apenas meu papel de homem! 

Comentou, dando outra tragada no cigarro. Marie sorriu sarcástica.

- Você não tem o menor conceito de moral! O menor conceito de caráter!

Marie falava secamente, mas sem a mínima alteração em seu tom de voz. Miro a fitou sério.

- Deve sair por ai se passando por amigo, companheiro de mulheres idiotas como eu, para faturar seus maridos! - duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto; Miro parecia estático.

- Fala de amizade, de valores, sem nunca ter sentido isto, pois tenho certeza que jamais promoveu um gesto por alguém a quem se ama!

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar em minha casa e me dizer estas coisas? - ele ergueu o tom de voz.

- Sou uma mulher traída da maneira mais sórdida que há! Não por ter sido com você, mas por ter sido desta maneira! Traída duas vezes!

- Não tenho culpa se você não é bem o tipo do seu marido! - extravasou Miro, recebendo um tapa no rosto.

- Asco! É isso o que sinto! Asco!

O rapaz limitava-se a observá-la, atônito por aquela agressão. Marie sempre fora gentil e educada, mas a mulher que estava ali na sua frente, parecia um animal ferido. E de repente, todo seu semblante transformou-se e sentiu-se um verdadeiro canalha, como jamais se sentira em sua vida. Desviou seus olhos dos orbes inflamados de Marie.

- Não precisa se preocupar! Eu o deixarei livre para que ele possa encontrar... - e olhou-o por inteiro -...o "tipo" dele! - enxugou os olhos; Miro a encarou soturno.

- Por favor, queria apenas pedir-lhe que não apareça mais em minha casa! Que sai da vida da minha família para sempre! Meu pai não merece tal escândalo!

- Marie, eu...- olhou-a humilhado, quando outrora achara que quem deveria sentir-se assim fosse ela.

- Eu darei o divórcio a ele e vocês poderão fazer o que bem entenderem! – completou a esposa.

- Marie...

- Por tantas vezes eu perguntava a mim mesma: O que há de errado comigo? - ela sorriu cínica - Agora eu sei! Eu não poderia mesmo agradá-lo! Talvez falte algo em mim...- disse duramente - ...Mas eu não vim aqui disputar homem com você!

- Perdoe-me! - pediu ele sério; ela o olhou.

- Não gaste suas palavras! Não poderei desculpá-lo se não conseguirei esquecer todo esse dissabor!

- Só queria que você não pensasse mal de mim!

- Se Deus existe, vocês serão punidos por tudo que estão me fazendo passar! Porque eu não merecia! Palavra que eu não merecia!

E as lágrimas voltaram a embargar-lhe a voz. Miro aproximou-se e tentou abraçá-la, mas ela lhe negou o consolo...

- Afaste-se de mim!

E olhando-o por um momento, deu-lhe as costas e saiu disparada pelas escadas. Miro pegou de sua xícara e a atirou contra a parede, espatifando-a.

- DROGA!!

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


	7. Marido e Mulher

Marido e mulher

Eram cerca de onze horas da manhã quando Aioria e Marin partiram em direção a Paris. Marie, com semblante sombrio e tratando o marido friamente, para desconfiança deste, despediu-se amistosamente do casal e mal o carro dera a partida, subiu pressurosamente as escadas para refugiar-se em seu quarto.

Ourelie, embora sem entender o comportamento da irmã, preferiu acompanhar o pai ao centro da cidade, carregando o pequeno Jean Luc daquele ambiente um tanto pesado. Nine recebera de Marie ordens expressas de nada fazer para o almoço, uma vez que seu pai e irmã comeriam em algum restaurante com a criança, nem se dando trabalho de se dirigir ao esposo.

Encontrando-se sozinho, o enfastiado francês seguiu a esposa até seus aposentos no andar de cima. Aproximou-se da porta com passos firmes e embora nada tivesse a temer aparentemente, seu peito se comprimia. Abriu passagem e adentrou na alcova:

- Aconteceu algo, Marie?

Perguntou entrando no aposento, fechando a porta. Ela em pé, braços cruzados, olhava pela janela.

- Sim, aconteceu! - respondeu sem voltar-se para ele.

- Não gostaria de conversar?

Indagou dando alguns passos. Sua mão encontrou a carteira de cigarro no bolso do casaco.

- Sim! Acho que estamos precisando de uma conversa há muito tempo!

Ela voltou-se para ele. Seu olhar era firme e seu tom, ríspido.

- É uma pena que tenha descoberto isso tão tarde! - comentou ele.

- Deixemos de lado todas as máscaras que usamos até agora e nos contentemos com que somos: você, um hipócrita e eu, uma mulher traída! - proferiu ela, secamente.

- Do que está falando?

Camus estreitou o olhar. Ela jamais lhe falara naquele tom. Parecia outra Marie diante de si. Ela deixou que um sorriso cínico transparecesse em seu rosto, fitando-o com um tom de desânimo, porque as mulheres são as únicas que conseguem expressar amor e desprezo ao mesmo tempo. Ele jamais acreditara que ela, sem qualquer outra intenção, pudesse querer apenas enfiar o rosto entre aqueles braços fortes e acetinados.

- Não sei se devo lhe dar os parabéns! - ela continuou - Mas acho que aplausos é mais convencional ao final do ato, não acha?

- Por que esse tom irônico?

Camus começava por exasperar-se. Esquecera os cigarros. A voz tremia-lhe pelo nervosismo que crescia em seu interior.

- Se alguém me contasse, Camus, eu não teria acreditado!

O tom dela tornou-se melancólico, deixando o outro perdido por aquela mudança brusca. E lá estava ela, com os braços cruzados, irradiando um fulgor severo que o possuía. Aqueles olhos nodosos e lunares, aquele calor singular que emanava dela...

- Contado? Contado o que?

- Não precisa mais fingir! Esse papel jamais combinou com você!

- Marie...

- Poupemos a nós dois uma cena constrangedora!

- Onde você quer chegar? - ele franziu as sobrancelhas, já sabendo aonde aquela conversa terminaria.

- Durante muito tempo eu pensei em muitas maneiras de te reconquistar! - ela sentou-se na cama, sua voz estava levemente trêmula - Achei talvez que sair da atmosfera conturbada de Paris fosse ser benéfico para nós!

- Marie, espere...

- Mas é justamente aqui, em Lyon, que você me arranja Um amante!

Aquele artigo no masculino fez as feições de Camus congelarem. Sim, agora tudo estava devidamente em pratos limpos e ele estava perdido. Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu levantar as mãos ate os cabelos para deixá-las cair novamente como mortas.

Encarou-a. Os olhos dela pareciam zombar dele, com aquele brilho vaporoso e cruel. Desviou os olhos. Marie encontrava-se no ponto focal de sua incandescência.

- Deixe-me explicar...

- Eu já sei tudo sobre o seu garoto devasso! Mon Dieu, tudo me levava para esse caminho e eu não queria enxergar! - ela o encarava - Era-me simplesmente impossível pensar em algo tão baixo!

- Se fosse uma mulher estaria a sua altura, Marie? - perguntou ele, ferozmente.

- Pelo que me tomas? A questão não é com quem, mas como aconteceu! E é isso que está me machucando! - uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Não queria magoá-la, Marie! - disse ele, submisso.

- Você vem me magoando todos estes anos! - ela levantou-se.

- Não queria que fosse dessa maneira!

- Não precisa explicar! Acho que na nossa situação as palavras são completamente desnecessárias! Afinal... - ela sorriu cínica - ...o que você teria para me dizer? Que não faço bem o seu tipo?

Camus sentia-se ultrajado, humilhado. Viu num relance os risos, as exclamações de surpresa, a sua reputação olhada de lado. Fechou os olhos. Varrida a neblina de seu ser, só lhe restava aquela terrível lucidez. Baixando a cabeça, aterrorizado, enfurecido pela situação, seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo feminino. Ela o fitava fixamente com seus orbes esfumaçados e através deles, ele viu passar um lampejo da traição que causara. Tudo nela, agora, tinha a essência do impenetrável.

- Eu só me pergunto por quê? - Indagou ela; Camus a olhou.

- Porque as oportunidades que me foram concedidas na vida não me permitiram privilégios como a liberdade para ser o que sou! Conheceu minha família, Marie! Não tive muitas escolhas!

Respondeu ele, sentando-se por sua vez na cama, de costas para ela.

- Envergonha-se de sua condição?

- Envergonho-me de não ter tido a coragem de brigar por isso! Porque isso que vivo é uma ilusão!

- E será que via as conseqüências de seus atos? O quanto poderia magoar as pessoas a sua volta?

- Sim, eu sabia! Mas era mais fácil ser como todo mundo!

Suspirou ele, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- A Natássia...

- Não, ela nunca soube e eu jamais a trai! - ele proferiu – Eu a amava como uma irmã, a irmã que não tive, embora nosso casamento tenha sido praticamente planejado por meu pai!

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Para afastar-me do "mal" caminho! - ele olhou para a esposa.

- Como pôde suportar todos estes anos apenas por comodidade? - Marie fitava-o com olhar de censura.

- Confesso que as vezes tornava-se insuportável!

Camus voltou a fitar o ar; Marie desviou seus olhos também para o vão, até que, com um suspiro de quem muito pensara antes de tomar aquela decisão, prontificou-se.

- Acho que já dissemos tudo que nos era permitido! - ele a olhou - Camus, eu quero que pegue suas coisas e mude-se para o quarto de hóspedes!

O homem levantou-se abstrato. E o que mais o machucava era que, durante todo o tempo, ela o fitava de modo cortante, onde se entrechocavam o gélido ódio e as lágrimas fervidas.

- Marie, essa é uma situação complicada para nós dois, ainda muito mais para mim...

- Minha decisão está tomada! Eu quero o divorcio!

- Não! Não pode me abandonar! - ele a fitava firme, determinado - Marie, eu não quero me separar de você!

A mulher o encarou alguns segundos. De repente, toda sua classe cedeu lugar a um acesso de fúria. Seus lábios tremeluziram e por duas vezes abriram-se, mas deles nenhum som saiu.

- Escute, o natal está perto, vamos voltar para Paris e recomeçar nossas vidas! - ele tentava contornar a situação - Nós temos que pensar no Jean...

- Agora você pensa nele? - ela explodiu - Você já esqueceu seu filho há muito tempo, Camus Dousseau!

- Você não pode simplesmente jogar 10 anos de casamento pela janela por causa disso! - ele também alterou seu tom de voz.

- Quando eu descobri toda esta sordidez eu tentei argumentar comigo mesma sobre o que poderia ter-te levado a seguir este caminho! - ela apontou um dedo à ele - Imaginei diversas situações, inclusive sua família, mas agora já não há o que esconder! A máscara caiu e eu disse: "ele será livre para finalmente ser o que sempre foi, o que ele nunca teve liberdade de ser"!

O tom dela ia do incrédulo à ira...

- E agora que você tem a chance de ficar livre, quer continuar preso a mim para manter as aparências? Sim, porque não é por amor que você quer manter esta vida cheia de mágoas para mim e para você também! - ela gritou.

- Vamos deixar passar o natal! Voltamos para Paris e decididos nossa situação!

Camus tentava apaziguar os ânimos. Levou mais uma vez as mãos à cabeça. Principiava a perder a calma, algo não muito comum em sua personalidade, fechada, mas pacífica.

- Eu voltarei para Paris sim, com meu filho, mas quanto a você eu não sei! - ela enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Oui, oui, oui! - dizia ele, sem paciência.

- Se é medo que você tem, tranqüilize-se! Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo os reais motivos da nossa separação! Acho que seria um tanto constrangedor para nós dois!

Ele mordeu os lábios.

- O Jean e o Hyoga também não precisam saber, pelo menos por enquanto!

- É isso que você realmente quer, Marie? - ele perguntou, já mais calmo.

- Sim, Camus! Considere nosso casamento acabado a partir de agora! - eles se entreolharam, firmes.

Virando-se para a janela, Marie controlava-se o mais que podia para não voltar atrás na sua decisão. Ouviu o marido vasculhar o armário atrás de alguma mochila para por dentro algumas mudas de roupa e mudar-se para o novo quarto.

Camus, energicamente, colocava dentro do estojo só o suficiente para trancafiar-se de vez em quando em seu aposento, enquanto tivesse que permanecer naquela casa debaixo daquela situação. Não era canalha, mas um homem frustrado e Marie pudera apreender muito de suas atitudes costumeiras com a revelação de todos aqueles segredos.

A pequena mala pronta, suas anotações também dentro dela, caminhou em direção a porta, mas mal sua mão tocara o trinco, Marie voltou-se para ele:

- Espero que passes o natal conosco! O Jean sentiria sua falta!

- Oui, ma Chèr! - respondeu ele, encarando-a, amistoso.

- Depois do natal volto para Paris e logo após o reveillon resolvemos os papéis!

O tom dela era formal e Camus notara que ela evitava encará-lo por muito tempo, fazendo-o sentir-se amparado. Ele sabia que ela o amava, e sabia que se comportara como um simplório cafajeste perante ela. Inquietava-se por isso e jamais se perdoaria. Mas Miro...pensou nele e um pouco de felicidade perpassou em sua mente. A situação não era tão desesperadora quanto imaginava ser a momentos atrás. Afinal, isso realmente era tudo que ele sempre quis sem, no entanto, temer sua nova condição. Rodou o trinco para sair do quarto, quando a voz doce de Marie se fez presente de novo:

- Camus...

- Oui?

- É engraçado ver por este lado...- começou ela em tom amigável.

- O que?

- O Miro conseguiu em poucos dias o que eu não consegui em 10 anos!

Era a primeira vez que ela falava diretamente o nome dele depois do que havia acontecido. Camus sentiu-se fraquejar por aquele comentário tão terno e tão verdadeiro. Seus olhos, costumeiramente frios, tornaram-se cheios d'água, mas não chegou a chorar.

- Os piores segredos, são aqueles que tememos esconder de nós mesmos! - ele pensou alto.

- Quando vê-lo, entregue a ele! Tomei emprestado e nem tive tempo de começar a lê-lo!

Camus distraiu-se por alguns segundos, foi a voz de Marie e sua aproximação, estendendo-lhe o livro que pegara de Miro, que o retirou de seus devaneios.

- Não se culpe Marie...Não era você, mas eu que jamais a satisfaria!

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Ficou parado durante alguns segundos no corredor tentando organizar suas idéias, até que entrou num dos muitos quartos dispostos ali. Em seus aposentos, Marie deitara-se na cama, já não chorava. Antes sentia um alívio tomar conta de seu ser. Amava Camus e seria difícil no começo, mas a vida continuava e já não parecia mais aquele cristal frágil que Miro lhe falara.

Mais ou menos às duas horas, desceu para a sala, o silêncio reinava em toda parte. Apenas Nine terminava alguns serviços domésticos.

- Ainda não chegaram? - perguntou Marie a criada, referindo-se aos seus.

- Non, madame! Mais a senhora Ourelie telefonou dizendo que só retornariam mais tarde!

- Está bem! Merci, Nine!

- A senhora deseja algo?

- Não!

- Com licença, madame! - a criada fez menção de retirar-se quando a patroa chamou-a novamente.

- Nine! Para onde foi o meu marido?

- Saiu senhora! E disse que não tinha hora para voltar!

o.O.o

Em casa, Miro jogava pinceladas disformes sobre uma tela branca. Andando de um lado para o outro, chutava qualquer objeto que estivesse sendo um empecilho a sua raiva. Terminou, por fim, atirando tinta e pincel, assim como todos os objetos em cima da mesa no chão e tomando de um canivete, rasgou o quadro desastrosamente.

- Acalme-se, seu idiota! - dizia a si mesmo.

Sentou-se no sofá e alisou os cabelos nervosamente. Apoio a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira e fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Mas do que nunca eu preciso da minha razão!

Naquele momento a porta abriu-se pesadamente. Miro olhou para o visitante de maneira séria, pertinaz, despudorada, extravagante, misteriosa, acariciando-o como o mais reles dos garotos de boa família que cheiravam a suor e a feno. Já o esperava e pelo aspecto deste, sabia exatamente o que poderia ter acontecido. Camus bateu a porta e pegando de um cigarro, acendeu-o, fitando o outro que parecia muito calmo no sofá.

- A Marie sabe de tudo!

- Eu sei!

Miro caminhou em direção a escrivaninha e pegando de sua carteira, também acendeu um cigarro para si, dando uma forte tragada e soltando uma baforada enquanto encarava o semblante atônito de Camus. Este piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir retrucar:

- Sabe? Como assim sabe?

Miro deu mais uma tragada e jogando-se despudoradamente no sofá, com os pés apoiados ao alto, limitou-se a abrir um quase sorriso cínico. E nos seus olhos de um cinza lavado, por trás de um inusitado muro que ele havia erguido, Camus viu o amor que ele lhe tinha refletido por um instante, como uma crosta de lama seca que então, recobriria seu passado.

- Ela esteve aqui!

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	8. Ne me quitte pas

**o.O.o**

"_A diferença entre o amor eterno e o capricho, é que este último dura um pouco mais!"_

**o.O.o**

Pela manhã ele não era nada, com seu um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, nu sobre os lençóis desarrumados do leito amoroso. Era um garoto abandonado quando calçava os tênis enlameados. Era Miro na universidade. Ele era Miro Domothynopoulos nas provas bimestrais...Mas em seus braços, era sempre seu menino devasso...

A luz da sua vida...o fogo de sua carne...Sua alma...Seu pecado... A ponta da língua, cedendo lugar para que os lábios, tocando-se levemente, explodissem na primeira sílaba, tropeçando de leve no intervalo contra os dentes e enfim, viajando pelo céu da boca na segunda. 

- Eu ia contar!

Camus, em pé no meio da sala, acendia outro cigarro para substituir o anterior, que se apagara. Seu apetite por nicotina aumentava sempre que se via numa situação complicada. Ele ansiava por algum milagre, a disputa da tarde desfeita, ele em seus braços...Miro revelava a ele e só a ele sua verdadeira natureza, que não era humana, mas diabólica, uma praia refulgente onde vagavam seus desejos. Aquela graça perturbadora, o charme misterioso, as curvas felinas de seu corpo tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão insidioso...

- Mesmo?

O grego levantou uma sobrancelha, parecia incrédulo. Seus lábios contraíram-se num ar de riso que não chegou a desabrochar. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que se encontrava no chão, ao pé do sofá, onde se encontrava jogado. Camus conhecia esse seu jeito. Algumas vezes, exausto, quase desmaiado, Miro arrastava os pés com aquele ar de enfado que tão bem sabia fazer e deixava-se cair, abominavelmente desejável, numa cadeira ou mesmo em sua cama.

Camus lhe relanceou os olhos com seriedade, dando uma forte tragada.

"Por que sua maneira de olhar me excita de modo tão insuportável?" – pensou.

Os orbes imperceptivelmente voltados para dentro. Uma espécie de bamboleio abaixo das pálpebras, que a cada piscada estendia-se até os cílios. Um levíssimo arrastar da retina, de rotação tão lenta quanto a da terra. Ele também se sentia infinitamente excitado pelos termos um tanto vulgares que o rapaz empregava, por sua voz alta e estridente, que fazia seu corpo vibrar com uma intensidade crescente.

- O que será de nós? – perguntou por fim.

- Nós? Que nós? – Miro indagou, sarcástico. 

Um misto de ingenuidade e hipocrisia, encanto e vulgaridade, de amuos sombrios e róseas risadas. Camus não estava preparado para seus ataques de tédio, suas reclamações intensas, o corpo lânguido, os olhos baixos, o semblante sarcástico, fazendo pose de superior. Miro revelava-se um negociador cruel, conquanto cínico, quando estava em seu poder recusar-lhe o que ele desesperadamente ansiava.

- Não torne as coisas mais complicadas, Miro! – Camus retirou o sobretudo; o outro o fitava.

- Existe um nós? – o rapaz perguntou cinicamente; Camus o encarou.

- O que deu em você?

- O que deu em mim? - Miro levantou-se – Vou lhe dizer o que deu em mim!

O semblante do rapaz estava carregado. Camus gostaria de odiar seu rosto de menino, seu jeito...Mas não podia. Seu desejo por aquele homem era tamanho que lhe cegava quando ele estava por perto. Miro perdera completamente aquele seu tom irônico e o jeito de quem leva tudo na brincadeira. O francês apenas o observou, intrigado.

- Vergonha na cara! Foi isso que me deu! – disse friamente, fitando os olhos surpresos do amante. 

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

**IL FOUT OUBLIER**

**TOUT PEUT S'OUBLIER**

**QUI S'ENFUIT DÉJÀ**

**OUBLIER LE TEMPS**

**DES MALENTENDUS**

**EL LE TEMPS PERDU**

**A SOVOIR COMMENT**

**OUBLIER CES HEURES**

**QUI TUAIENT PARFOIS**

**A COUPS DE POURQUOI**

**LE COEUR DU BONHEUR**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

NÃO ME DEIXE

DEVEMOS ESQUECER

TUDO PODE SER ESQUECIDO

O QUE JÁ TIVER PASSADO

ESQUECER O TEMPO

DOS MAL ENTENDIDOS

E OS TEMPOS PERDIDOS

TENTANDO SABER COMO

ESQUECER AS HORAS

QUE ÁS VEZES MATARAM

COM SOPROS DE PORQUÊ

O CORAÇÃO DE FELICIDADE

NÃO ME DEIXE

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Camus perguntou, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Exatamente o que você está pensando... – Miro o fitou – ...Estou terminando tudo entre nós!

- Não está falando sério! – o francês franziu o cenho.

- Creia, nunca falei tão sério em minha vida e espero que esta seja a primeira e a última, pois está dilacerando meu coração!

O grego voltou-se de costas para o amante, apoiando-se, com as mãos, na madeira da mesa. Camus permanecia estático, sem encontrar as palavras. A vida mais uma vez lhe provava que poderia ficar pior. Mas ante a possibilidade de perder a Miro, sentiu que o chão lhe faltava por sob seus pés.

Se fechasse os olhos tudo que via era um vislumbre, uma pequena fração paralisada dele, o repentino instantâneo de suaves encantos inferiores, como quando, ao calçar as meias que lhe iam até o meio das panturrilhas, ele levantava o pé, mostrando-lhe até a forquilha da peça íntima. Miro sempre fora particularmente descuidado ou despudorado mesmo quando se tratava de lhe mostrar as pernas.

- Por que fazer isso se agora podemos ficar juntos!? – indagou Camus, num fio de voz.

- E o que você fez por "nós"? Se não fosse sua esposa, estaríamos ainda na mesma estaca! – falou o jovem, ainda de costas.

- Você tem que compreender... 

Camus encostou uma mão no ombro do amante, mas Miro o repeliu, dirigindo-se para o outro estremo da sala. Malgrado sua aparência firme, ele irradiava um brilho estranhamente sensual que provocava verdadeiros acessos de concupiscência nele. Acessos que lhe orgulhariam o âmago se não espicaçassem tão dolorosamente seus ciúmes.

- Quem precisa entender alguma coisa aqui é você! Não quero ser o desafogo de suas mágoas! – os olhos de Miro eram ferozes.

- Mas você não o é! – Camus sentiu os músculos da face se contraírem com aflição.

- Você tem razão! Eu não sou nada! Não tenho lugar na sua vida, Camus!

Miro, colocando uma mão na cintura, levou a outra ao alto, no batente da porta, apoiando-se. Olhava para o chão. Tão adamascado, tão devasso, os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos soltos e reluzentes, o peito nu abrindo-se como um pálio ante os olhos contritos do francês, sorrindo sarcasticamente para ele, ou para o nada, uma fúria prestes a desatar dentro de si. Camus estava pálido.

- Você está certo! – disse o francês; Miro o olhou – Não és a razão, pois tu já és toda minha vida!

Seus olhos exprimiam medo, um sentimento que Miro jamais pensou ver no amante. Sentiu serem sinceras aquelas palavras e por isso desviou os olhos para outro ponto qualquer. Certas vezes, quando ele simplesmente desaparecia, Miro perguntava-se o por quê de voltar para seus braços. E ele, como um cão, colocava de lado todo o seu orgulho masculino, todas as brigas e de joelhos, arrastava-se até onde Camus estava.

- Você é livre para me deixar, mas acredite quando eu falo que te amo! – Camus aproximou-se do companheiro.

Miro volveu seu olhar para ele. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Os olhos de Camus, que costumavam ser mordazes, estavam umedecidos e o rapaz notou que as mãos do francês estavam levemente trêmulas. E ele o fitou como se de repente tomasse consciência do fato incrível e de certo modo tedioso, perturbador, desnecessário, de que aquele homem a sua frente, agora sem filho ou mulher, amava cada poro, cada folículo de seu corpo.

**MOI JE T'OFFRIRAI**

**DES PERLES DE PLUIE**

**VENUES DE PAYS**

**OÙ IL NE PLEUT PAS**

**JE CREUSERAI LA TERRE**

**JUSQU'APRÈS MA MORT**

**POUR COUVRIR TON CORPS**

**D'OR ET DE LUMIÈRE**

**JE FERAI UM DOMAINE**

**OÙ L'AMOUR SERA ROI**

**OÙ L'AMOUR SERA LOI**

**OÙ TU SERAS REINE**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS  
**

EU VOU TE OFERECER

PÉROLAS DE CHUVA

QUE VÊM DOS PAISES

ONDE NÃO CHOVE

EU VOU CAVAR A TERRA

ATÉ A MINHA MORTE

PARA COBRIR TEU CORPO

DE OURO E LUZES

EU FAREI UMA TERRA

ONDE O AMOR SERÁ REI

ONDE O AMOR SERÁ LEI

E TU SERÁS O SOBERANO

NÃO ME DEIXE

- Suas ações não condizem com suas palavras, Camus! – disse sério.

- Sei que fui um canalha como homem e como pai! – ele tentou explicar.

- Sabe como me senti quando vi a Marie aqui? – indagou Miro com tom severo – Senti-me um canalha!

- Acredite, ninguém mais do que eu sente pela Marie! – Camus alisou os cabelos. 

- Ela não merecia isso! Confesso que no começo só me importei com meus sentimentos e até achava a situação excitante... – comentou Miro – Mas agora...

O rapaz gesticulava para dar ênfase as suas palavras, seu rosto reagindo de forma dinâmica, não com ar de zanga ou de repugnância, embora, claramente, muito perto disso, mas de forma simplesmente dinâmica, como o fazia sempre que desejava dar mais ênfase às suas palavras. Camus sentou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Nunca me vi numa situação assim! Achei que poderia viver imune ao desejo! – falou o francês – Até que apareceu você!

Ele começou, acomodando-se, enquanto Miro continuava de pé, a poucos passos de distância, contemplando-se com satisfação, agradavelmente surpreso com sua aparência, enchendo com seu brilho amorenado o surpreendido e agradecido espelho do closet. Haveria alguma coisa errada com os seus, agora, grandes olhos azuis, ou estavam ambos imerso na mesma névoa encantada?

- Você me levou a trair a confiança de alguém! Posso ser tudo, mas não sou hipócrita! – Miro lhe apontou um dedo.

Virou-se novamente de costas para o amante. Com as mãos na cintura jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos e suspirando fortemente. Camus perdeu-se nas espáduas nuas do rapaz a sua frente, onde as mexas de cabelos azuis caiam. A esta altura, ele se encontrava num estado de excitação que beirava a insanidade, mas possuía também a astúcia dos loucos. Sentado ainda no sofá, conseguiu harmonizar, por meio de uma série de movimentos furtivos, sua recôndita lascívia com aqueles ombros inocentes.

- Quando o vi naquele bar, parecia um menor abandonado! – continuou o francês; Miro permanecia na mesma posição.

- Eras todas as minhas aspirações em forma humana!

- Não perca seu tempo! Não sou uma garotinha! – disse Miro com rispidez.

- Não! É um homem muito melhor que eu! Eu tive medo! – seu rosto estava desolado.

- Essa é nossa diferença, Camus! Eu não tenho medo de ser feliz! – Miro o encarou.

Camus deixou-se escorregar do sofá para o chão, de joelhos. Seu semblante era sério e embora seus olhos estivessem umedecidos, não derramou uma única lágrima. Fazia um grande esforço por controlar-se. E a cada movimento de Miro, cada ondulação sua, deixava-o entre a ferocidade amordaçada prestes a explodir dentro de si, e a beleza das reentrâncias de seu corpo por baixo do inocente short de algodão negro.

Um riso sarcástico abriu-se no rosto moreno do grego. Já vira aquela cena antes. Fitou o amante ali, submisso. Seu ar era de troça, o que fazia a mágoa do amante tornar-se pior. E Camus ficou olhando-o, adorando a doçura da sua tristeza, a simplicidade do seu rosto, a melancolia devastadora de seus olhos. Era apenas um eco, uma floresta longínqua, um derradeiro raio de sol nas ervas encharcadas. Mas não era apenas esse eco que ele adorava.

Aquele que ele costumava acariciar em seu coração estava reduzido a sua essência. Todo o resto fora abolido, amaldiçoado. Que zombassem dele, que rissem, que o matassem! Mas enquanto tivesse vida, continuaria a amar o seu menino devasso pálido e poluído. Continuaria a gemer a simples vista de seu rosto encantador, ao simples som de sua voz estridente. Seu...sempre seu!

- O que pretende com isso?

- Não me deixe... – sussurrou o francês.

Miro sentiu-se estremecer. Desviou os olhos da figura a sua frente e após vagar pelas paredes do quarto, voltou a pousá-los no homem. Camus desabou. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e derramou as lágrimas mais quentes de toda sua vida. Sentiu-as escorrendo por entre os dedos, descendo pelo queixo, queimando a pele, sem conseguir se controlar.

- Não me deixe...

- Não se humilhe mais! – pediu Miro em tom afetado.

O francês levantou-se encarando o rosto do jovem. Ficaram alguns segundos a fitarem-se. Por fim, aproximou-se do companheiro, estendendo os braços para lhe tocar os ombros. Mas este, vendo sua pretensão, tentou afastar-se, terminando por render-se no final, pondo as mãos na cintura e lançando ao amante o olhar mais vazio que encontrara.

- Pardon!

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

**JE T'INVETERAI**

**DES MOTS INSENSÉS**

**QUE TU COMPRENDRAS**

**JE TE PARLERAI**

**DE CES AMANTS-LÀ**

**QUI ONT VU DEUX FOIS**

**LEURS COEURS S'EMBRASER**

**JE TE RACONTERAI**

**L'HISTOIRE DE CE ROI**

**MORT DE N'AVOIR PAS**

**PU TE RECONTRER**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

NÃO ME DEIXE

EU INVENTAREI

PALAVRAS SEM SENTIDO

QUE TU COMPREENDERÁS

EU TE FALAREI

SOBRE OS AMANTES

QUE VIRAM DUPLAMENTE

SEUS CORAÇÕES INCEDIAREM-SE

EU TE CONTAREI

AS HISTÓRIAS DESTE REI

MORTO POR NÃO PODER

TE REENCONTRAR

NÃO ME DEIXE

- Sei que ainda me amas!

- Em momento algum disse que não! – retrucou Miro.

- Nos dê uma chance, talvez a primeira que temos para construirmos nossas vidas!

- Se Marie não houvesse descoberto, certamente não terias tomado esta decisão, Camus!

Miro tentou sorrir. Quis safar-se, mas o francês o impediu, fazendo-o encará-lo nos olhos.

- Sei que fui covarde todo este tempo e que minha fraqueza causou o sofrimento de muita gente, mas quero refazer minha vida ao teu lado!

- E até quando levarás esta posição adiante? – Miro estava incrédulo.

- Por toda minha vida! – sussurrou Camus.

Encararam-se. Camus deixou seus braços descaírem, ficando rentes ao seu corpo rijo. Seus olhos não se desprendiam dos olhos de Miro. Este por sua vez, tentou encontrar um furo naquele futuro que lhe estava sendo apresentado de forma tão radiante.

- Por que não consigo te dizer não? – indagou o grego por fim; Camus tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Uma palavra decidirá minha ruína ou minha felicidade, Miro!

O rapaz fechou os olhos, rendendo-se. Camus aproximou-se dele, beijando-lhe paternalmente a testa. Sentia uma paz em seu peito como jamais sentira antes. Miro o fitou ainda emburrado, com severidade.

- Você é um inseto!

Retrucou quando Camus, desviando os olhos, ficando atrás do próprio fôlego, alcançando-o de novo, não conseguiu encará-lo. Porém, o seu olhar interior, com maníaca determinação, jamais se afastava do seu distante e luminoso objetivo: as belas coxas do seu garoto devasso.

- Se quiser me xingar, que seja em francês! Xingar em francês é usar seda em vez de papel higiênico! – comentou em tom descontraído.

- É o inseto mais lindo que já vi! – completou Miro, já mais sereno.

O rapaz amorenado se dirigiu a cozinha, sendo seguido pelo amante. Só agora haviam se dado conta que já era demasiadamente tarde. Camus pegou de outro cigarro, levando-o aos lábios e acendendo-o com seu velho isqueiro.

- Fumar dá câncer! – murmurou Miro, sorridente.

- Viver dá câncer! – respondeu o francês.

Camus aproximou-se novamente dele que estava parado na porta da cozinha e roçando seus lábios nos lábios do companheiro, roubou-lhe um beijo casto e molhado. Miro não ofereceu resistência, pelo contrário. Suas mãos encontraram a nuca onde os cabelos longos e lisos de Camus caiam. Aproximou sua cabeça de tal maneira que os cabelos azuis tocaram as têmporas do companheiro e o braço amorenado roçou pelo rosto pálido de Camus quando Miro limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. A névoa reluzente que pairava ante seus olhos, fez com que o francês tivesse dificuldade de focalizar a realidade.

- Tem algo para comer? – perguntou Camus.

- Não sei! Há semanas que não olho os armários!

- Dê uma olhada! Acho que posso fazer alguma coisa!

- Você sempre me surpreende! – disse Miro, abrindo a geladeira.

- E então? – Camus levantara as mangas da camisa.

- Bom, temos ovos, pepinos e...- Miro abaixou-se para ver na última prateleira – ...Ovos!

Falou entusiasmado, entre o irônico e o brincalhão. Camus sorriu, encostando-se no balcão da mesa. Ficou olhando para o rapaz, enquanto este retirava as coisas e fechava a porta do eletrodoméstico.

- Não sabes o quanto temi perder este sorriso! – disse.

- Você tem medo? – indagou Miro, cinicamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto!

- Então você tem algo de humano ai dentro! – completou Miro; Camus sorriu.

- Sinta-se orgulhoso, senhor Domothynopoulos, pois foi o único que conseguiu esta proeza!

- Eu consegui derrubar a muralha francesa!

Miro o olhou sarcástico, com um meio sorriso. Sua voz era afinada, como a ávida doçura de uma maçã. Ligeiras contrações percorriam suas pernas, esticadas sobre o soalho de madeira em chamas. Camus as fitava com desejo. E lá estava Miro, refestelado, esparramado no canto da cozinha, Miro, o garoto devasso, deixando cair os cabelos e expondo por inteiro o busto, roçando o calcanhar no piso entontecido, como Camus.

- Je t'aime! – murmurou o francês.

E de repente, antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer outra coisa, teve seus lábios tomados com frenesi pelos lábios ardentes do rapaz. Miro passou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, apertando-o. Abraçaram-se com volúpia. Camus beijava-lhe os cabelos e os olhos. Quando ele se retesou para abrir a calça do amante, livrando-se da peça, o seu peso, suas pernas, candidamente impudicas e as atrevidas mãos, agitaram o colo tenso e torturado de Camus, imerso ainda em seu labor clandestino. De repente, ele sentiu uma misteriosa mudança em seus sentidos.

- Je t'aime, mon petit garçon! 

- S'agapow! – falou Miro, por fim.

Caminhando para o quarto, Camus na frente, Miro enlaçando-o pelas costas, o francês deixou que seus pés pousassem por sobre os pés do companheiro, como uma criança aprendendo a andar. Sob a ponta de seus dedos corria, eriçada, a pelugem das suas grossas pernas. Ficou-se perdido no calor acre, mas saudável que subia daquele corpo, como uma névoa de verão.

Adentrando no aposento mal iluminado, Miro recuou e deixou-se tombar no canto direito da cama. Kamus sentou-se, encarando-o e então, com absoluta simplicidade, o impudente rapaz pousou as pernas sobre seu colo. As costas de sua mão roçavam na pele do jovem. Estava descalço. As unhas dos pés mostravam vestígios de tinta vermelha e uma tira de esparadrapo cobria seu calcanhar. Mas, por Dioniso, o que ele não daria para beijar, ali mesmo, aqueles pés, com seus ossos robustos, os dedos longos! De repente, a mão de Miro deslizou para dentro da sua e, antes que pudesse voltar do paraíso, ele apertou e acariciou aquela ardente patinha.

Ele sentou-se em seu colo, na pegajosa intimidade de alcova. E lá permaneceu, o olhar pregado no dele, até que a mão de Camus encontrou as coxas por baixo bermuda que usava. Miro arquejou ao sentir seus dedos penetrar-lhe cada vez mais profundo e encostou o rosto no ombro largo. Sua voz saía rouquenha, entrecortada. Pressionava contra si todo o êxtase de Camus como se estivesse sentado sobre um objeto qualquer e fosse preguiçoso demais para afastá-lo. 

Camus havia penetrado num plano de existência onde nada mais importava senão a infusão do prazer que borbulhava dentro de seu corpo. O que de início fora uma deliciosa distensão de suas raízes mais profundas, transformara-se num formigamento incandescente, que atingia aquele estado de absoluta segurança e irreversibilidade jamais encontrada na vida consciente.

Confiante que aquela doçura ardente rumava, inexoravelmente, para a convulsão final, Miro movimentava-se com destreza, prolongando o enlevo. Não havia nada a temer. Camus havia sido completamente dominado e lá fora, o pôr-do-sol continuava a brilhar implícito nos pacientes choupos.

Camus o olhava ardente, polvilhado de tinta, encoberto pelo véu de seu refreado ardor, a lua pincelando seus lábios, mas a sua consciência já não os registrava. Tudo agora estava pronto, os nervos do prazer inteiramente expostos e a menor pressão seria, agora, suficiente para abrir todas as portas do paraíso.

Miro gemia num tom de voz repentinamente agudo e estremeceu, contorceu-se, atirou a cabeça para trás, seus dentes mordendo o úmido lábio inferior, o rosto agora voltado para o lado. E a boca de Camus, desesperada, tocou seu torso nu enquanto comprimia, contra si, o último espasmo do mais longo êxtase que qualquer homem ou monstro jamais conhecera.

**ON A VU SOUVENT**

**REJAILLIR LE FEU**

**D'UN ANCIEN VOLCAN**

**QU'ON CROYAIT TROP VIEUX**

**IL EST PARAÎT-IL**

**DES TERRES BRÛLÉES**

**DONNANT PLUS DE BLÉ**

**QU'ON MEILLEUR AVRIL**

**ET QUAND VIENT LE SOIR**

**POUR QU'UM CIEL FLAMBOIE**

**LE ROUGE ET LE NOIR**

**NE S'ÉPOUSENT-ILS PAS**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

NÓS FREQUENTEMENTE VEMOS

RENASCER O FOGO

DO VULCÃO ANTIGO

QUE PENSAMOS ESTAR VELHO DEMAIS

NOS É MOSTRADO

EM TERRAS QUE FORAM QUEIMADAS

NASCENDO MAIS TRIGO

DO QUE NO MELHOR ABRIL

E QUANDO VEM A NOITE

COM UM CÉU FLAMEJANTE

O VERMELHO E O NEGRO

NÃO SE CASAM

NÃO ME DEIXE

- Vais passar o natal lá?

Miro, deitado na cama completamente nu, acabava de acender um cigarro. As luzes da rua impregnavam a alcova com fracas rajadas. Da poltrona onde estava sentado, também despido, Camus só conseguia ver a silhueta do amante. Estava encostado no espaldar alto do leito, revelando aos olhos atentos do reverberado companheiro as coxas ligeiramente salientes, a curva aveludada ao longo das ancas, a intumescência das firmes e estreitas nádegas cobertas pelo lençol, o longo vale das costas largas.

Enquanto soltava leves baforadas perdia-se na visão daquela singela cena. Um menino...Miro não se dava conta do incrível poder que tinha! Um homem como aquele só poderia ter vindo daquelas lendas mitológicas que ele estudara na escola. Era essa visão hermética que ele tinha, depois de verificar que as janelas de sua alma já não possuíam ferrolhos internos.

A chave, com sua vida gravada em seu frio metal, transformara-se a partir de então, no maciço Sésamo que abriria um futuro frenético e enlouquecedor. Ele era seu, era parte de sua paixão. Se sua felicidade pudesse falar, teria enchido toda França com um grito ensurdecedor.

Camus ficou a olhá-lo, com tal suavidade, nos menores gestos. Já percebera que o seu rapaz sempre fora particularmente distraído ou pretensioso. Um vento frio adentrou no quarto, fazendo-o respirar forte. E ele continuou ali, recostado na poltrona, vendo-o com sua beleza destroçada, a pele eriçada pela friagem. Lá estava ele no frio recesso de sua alcova, irremediavelmente perfeito no auge de seus vinte anos.

E deu-se conta, talvez pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, que o amava mais que tudo que existia no mundo ou que pudesse esperar no próximo. E que não importava o que pudesse lhe acontecer, levaria para sempre dentro de si o seu Adônis, aquele Adônis, com os mesmo olhos cinzentos e fugidios, os longos cílios cor de amêndoa e aquela face de tons adamascados onde os fios de seus cabelos eram mais escuros.

A única frustração de Camus era não poder virá-lo do avesso a fim de possuir também sua essência. E deixou-se a ficar tentando encontrar aqueles olhos de rotação tão lenta quanto a da terra e os cabelos revoltos. As maçãs do rosto tão salientes e...

- Perdeu a fala?

A voz sonora e grave de Miro o trouxe novamente para a realidade. Ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- O que estava falando?

- Perguntei se ias passar o natal lá no casarão!

Miro esticou-se na cama para pegar a garrafa de vinho que estava no chão. Serviu-se de um grande gole. Também isso Camus notara. Miro não tinha limites sobre seus vícios. Ele deveria ter compreendido que aquele rapaz já havia demonstrado ser bem diferente dos homens com os quais costumava tratar. E que o veneno devasso que ressumava de cada poro do infeliz garoto, que ele resguardara para seu exclusivo deleite, tornaria o segredo impossível e fatal a satisfação.

- Sim! Passarei a noite de natal lá e a partir do dia seguinte, serei apenas seu! – respondeu Camus; Miro sorriu cínico.

- Você já é meu! – corrigiu.

Ele havia, delicadamente, dado vazão ao seu sonho ignóbil, ardente, pecaminoso, mas estava salvo e Miro também! O que ele possuira apaixonadamente não havia sido ele e, sim, sua própria criação, outro Miro, um Miro inventado e talvez mais real que o de carne e osso, que se sobrepunha a ele, envolvendo-o, flutuando entre eles, sem vontade e sem consciência, de fato sem vida própria.

O júbilo que lhe causava a visão de novas delícias não era horrível, e sim patético! A única qualificação possível: patético! Patético porque, malgrado o julgo insaciável de sua paixão, ele se propunha com a mais fervorosa devoção, proteger a esposa do desgosto de ser traída daquela forma.

Camus levantou-se e se dirigiu para a varanda. Passava da meia noite e as ruas estavam desertas. Retornou ao quarto cerrando as cortinas.

- Vamos ter neve esta madrugada!

- Eu adoro a neve! – falou Miro – No meu país não é comum nevar, lá o clima é mais ameno!

- O que acha de visitarmos o seu país em janeiro?

Camus indagou, enquanto pegava das mãos de Miro a garrafa de vinho.

- E o seu trabalho? – perguntou o grego, excitado pela proposta.

- Dane-se o trabalho! Só quero saber de você!

- Não me culpe por estar se tornando um irresponsável! – comentou Miro, sorrindo.

- Só lhe tenho a agradecer!

- Pelo quê? – o rapaz ficou curioso.

- Por ter me libertado!

- Ainda vou me arrepender de não ter deixado você! – comentou Miro.

- Creio que não! – ponderou Camus, deitando-se ao seu lado, na cama – O que é isto?

Sentiu algo duro ao encostar sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Levando a mão ao local, puxou um livro.

- O que este moleque atrevido anda lendo? – perguntou, examinando o objeto.

- Gosta? – indagou Miro, dando uma forte tragada em seu cigarro.

- Não sabia que se interessava por astrologia!

- Tem um certo divertimento! É algo que me fascina! – ratificou Miro.

- Para mim são apenas crendices! – falou Camus, colocando o livro em cima do criado mudo.

- Não disse que acreditava! – defendeu-se o grego.

Camus olhou o amante e sorriu. Mas seu rosto anuviou-se, o brilho apagou-se de seus olhos. A testa de Miro enrugou-se como nos dias amargos de seu passado. Ficara sério de repente.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – murmurou o grego – Apenas um mau presságio!

- Tudo agora está em seu lugar! – disse Camus – O futuro nos pertence!

E lhe beijando os lábios, puxou-o para junto de si. O jovem apoiou sua cabeça no peito do amante, sentindo-lhe as batidas compassadas do coração. Camus ficou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. A voz do rapaz cortou o silêncio que se instalara no ambiente.

- Sabe o que eu quero ter?

Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que?

- Um cachorro! – declarou Miro antes de beijá-lo com sofreguidão.

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

**JE NE VAIS PLUS PLEURER**

**JE NE VAIS PLUS PARLER**

**JE ME CACHERAI LÀ**

**A TE REGARDER**

**DANSER ET SOURIRE**

**ET À T'ÉCOUTER**

**CHANTER ET PUIS RIRE**

**LAISSE-MOI DEVENIR**

**L'OMBRE DE TON OMBRE**

**L'OMBRE DE TA MAIN**

**L'OMBRE DE TON CHIEN**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

NÃO ME DEIXE

EU NÃO VOU MAIS CHORAR

EU NÃO VOU MAIS FALAR

EU ME ESCONDEREI

PARA TE CONTEMPLAR

A DANÇAR E RIR

E PARA TE OUVIR

CANTAR E SORRIR

DEIXE-ME SER

A SOMBRA DA TUA SOMBRA

A SOMBRA DA TUA MÃO

A SOMBRA DO TEU CÃO

NÃO ME DEIXE

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	9. Segredos do Passado

**O.o.O**

"Os amores possíveis começam a morrer no dia em que se concretizam!"

**O.o.O**

Como no dia anterior, ele havia terminado o regime de frieza que se impusera. Ao abrir a porta da sala de visitas anunciou sua chegada com uma jovial saudação. A nuca branca e os cachos cor de cobre, presos levemente, estavam voltados em sua direção. Polímnia, vestindo um leve vestido florido de verão, estava sentada diante da mesa, redigindo uma carta.

- Meu amor? – chamou ele – Eu já cheguei!

Segurando ainda a maçaneta, repetiu seu caloroso cumprimento. A mão feminina parou de escrever. Ela ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois, virou-se lentamente na cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o espaldar curvo.

- Saga...

Seu rosto, deformado pela emoção, não era algo bonito de se ver. Com os olhos baixos, cravados nas robustas pernas masculinas, ela explodiu:

- A intrometida, a cadela insuportável, a gata burra, a desmancha prazeres, a...- gaguejou -...A idiota, não está mais aqui para ser enganada por você!

A jovem levantou-se, parando de falar e engolindo seu veneno e suas lágrimas.

- Polímnia, eu...

O que quer que ele tenha dito, ou tentado dizer, foi severamente irrelevante. Ela continuou.

- Você é um canalha! Um impostor! – sua voz alterou-se – Abominável! Um criminoso!

- Polímnia, por favor, deixe-me...

- Se você chegar perto de mim, eu grito!

Saga deteve o passo.

- Eu vou embora agora mesmo! – continuou ela – Você nunca mais, mais nunca mais, verá aquele garoto miserável novamente! Saia da minha frente!

Pois foi o que ele fez. Subiu para o quarto completamente anestesiado, com as mãos na cintura. Parou na porta, inspecionando com toda serenidade a sua gaveta particular violada, a chave dependurada da fechadura, outras quatro espalhadas pelo tampo. Atravessou o recinto e, calmamente, retirou o seu diário, estraçalhado, de cima da cama de casal.

- Tantos cuidados...- murmurou.

Mas um ruído o fez quedar-se em alerta. No andar de baixo a jovem falava ao telefone. Saga tentou ouvir o que dizia. Ao que tudo indicava, cancelara uma encomenda que havia feito dias antes. Ele controlou a respiração e, abandonando o fatídico caderno, desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Suas mãos, finalmente, encontraram os cabelos azuis.

- Isso não pode ficar assim!

Caminhou até a sala, passou pelo vestíbulo e contemplou as delicadas espáduas de sua esposa. Bradou:

- Você vai arruinar minha vida e a sua!

Polímnia deixou uma exclamação cínica sair de seus lábios.

- Vamos nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas! – continuou ele – Tudo isso não passa de alucinação sua!

Ela ergueu-se, voltando-se para o marido e o encarou com seus belos olhos azuis.

- Alucinação!? – seu rosto contraiu-se – Está dizendo que tudo que li naquele maldito diário era alucinação?! Como pode ser tão cínico?

- Você está maluca, Polímnia! – Saga tentou sorrir – Seu nome e o dele estão ali por mero acaso! Essas anotações fazem parte de um romance que estou...

- Cale-se! – rosnou ela – Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sua!

Ele não respondeu nem voltou seus olhos na direção da irascível mulher. Por sua vez, a jovem tornou a sua antiga tarefa, escrevendo rapidamente, ao que Saga pôde ver, uma terceira carta. Em cima da mesa já haviam duas seladas.

Ele voltou, desesperado, para a cozinha.

- Reescreverei tudo! – dizia, enquanto dava voltas à mesa – Modificarei o texto! Ela não vai se lembrar dos detalhes!

Tomando novo fôlego, atravessou a passos largos, a sala de jantar. Mas antes que pudesse chegar à biblioteca, onde a havia deixado, o telefone principiou a tocar:

- Alô?

- Lonikus?

- Sim! – Saga alisou o rosto com nervosismo – É o Saga! Com quem falo?

- Aqui é o Dimas Petrakys, do fim da rua! – falou a voz.

- Olha...- o homem de felinos olhos verdes impacientou-se -...Não é uma boa hora para...

- Sua mulher acaba de ser atropelada! Acho bom o senhor vir depressa!

- Meu amigo...- Saga sorriu, intrigado -...Receio ser impossível! Minha esposa está em casa, sã e salva!

E largando o aparelho, bastante irritado, precipitou-se para a porta entreaberta do escritório, empurrando-a.

- Polímnia! – foi dizendo – Tem um sujeito no telefone dizendo que você morreu!

Mas já não havia Polímnia alguma na biblioteca.

...v...

Ele correu para fora da casa. Ao final da íngreme rua apresentava-se um espetáculo insólito. Um grande carro negro subira no gramado em declive da vizinha da frente e lá se deixou ficar. À direita do veículo, sobre a grama, uma manta escondia os restos mutilados e arrastados por alguns metros pelo carro, ao atravessar a rua para pôr as cartas na caixa do correio.

- Pelos deuses!

- Senhor?

Uma meninazinha que certamente brincava com as outras crianças ali presentes na hora do desastre, aproximou-se dele, puxando-lhe da calça.

- Ela estava com isso!

Saga apanhou as correspondências e as guardou nos bolsos. Mais tarde elas encontrariam seu fim na lareira. Naquele instante, um dos guardas que fora chamado, chegou-lhe ao pé, erguendo o pano e mostrando-lhe uma cena dantesca: o crânio transformara-se numa papa de ossos, massa encefálica, cabelos vermelhos e sangue.

- É sua esposa?

Saga limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Em seguida, virou-se de costas, sem nada dizer e arrastou-se pela rua silenciosa até sua casa. Naquela noite estivera tão bêbado que dormira sobre a cama de casal como uma criança após um dia inteiro de travessuras.

**o.O.o Fim do flashback o.O.o**

Quando ele olhou a casa onde vivera por um ano, uma súbita rajada de vento despenteava as árvores e uma nuvem prenhe de chuva se fazia presente sob o céu da pacata Lyon. A mala estava ao seu lado e era de supor, removido todos os obstáculos, que ele pudesse suspirar com um prazeroso alívio.

Na alegre cidade onde ficara hospedado antes de tomar o trem que o trazia de volta aos braços de Miro, Saga comprou-lhe presentes antes de ir encontrá-lo. Quatro livros que romances, uma caixa de bombons, pacotes de pincéis de tamanhos variados, um estojo de canivetes, uma bússola nova.

Uma tela de pintura, um par de tênis, um binóculo, chicletes, um rádio, uma capa de chuva, óculos de sol e roupas, muitas roupas. No hotel, imaginava, dormiria certamente no sofá. Mas no meio da noite, soluçando pela saudade, ele viria buscar refúgio em seus braços e fariam a coisa muito suavemente. Afinal de contas, Miro não tinha mesmo para onde ir!

E lá estava ele na estrada, de novo ao vento, de novo sozinho. Quando chegou na estação, depois receber seu passaporte e lutar contra todas as montanhas de agonia que se erguia dentro de si, ele já habitava outro mundo. Não pôde deixar de guardar seu velho companheiro, enrolado num pano negro, no bolso de seu amarrotado sobretudo e tão logo chegasse em um lugar ermo, ensaiaria a morte de Miro Domothynopoulos.

- Eu não merecia este castigo feroz! – comentava amargurado – E se hoje acabo com teus dias, só o faço, Miro, por amor!

A carta do amante, em resposta a sua, estava datada de 18 de dezembro, estavam no dia 25 e trazia o seguinte endereço: Rue Montaigne, 101! Mas breves pesquisas o revelaram que se tratava de uma pequena cidade ao sul de Paris. Ele já havia se acostumado com as estratégias de Miro.

Chegando em um dos números da rua Chanson, um verdadeiro cortiço, interrogou várias pessoas decrépitas e duas crianças incrivelmente sujas. Sim, um certo pintor de ar arrogante havia morado lá, mas mudara-se depois que ingressara na universidade. Ninguém conhecia seu endereço.

- Talvez alguém saiba no armazém! – disse alguém do fundo da taberna.

- Merci!

Saga atravessou a rua, bastante sério, entrou no lúgubre local indicado e lá, respondendo a sua pergunta, uma voz de mulher vinda não se sabe de onde, gritou:

- É na Rue Calmont, última casa!

A rua Calmont ficava a quilômetros de distância e ainda era mais deprimente que as outras, com depósitos de ferro velho e valas pelas calçadas; bares destruídos, barracos, lama vermelha sob uma garoa cinza. Ele parou diante do último complexo de dois andares, um quase barraco de madeira em meio a um terreno coberto de ervas ressequidas e casas de má fama.

- Ele não tem conserto mesmo!

Durante alguns minutos permaneceu imóvel. Eram aproximadamente dez horas da manhã. Seu coração batia descompassado ao chegar diante do apartamento e a chuva miúda crepitava sobre os canteiros de flores. A pistola, cuidadosamente, migrara para o bolso direito da sua calça. Por fim, apertou a campanhia, que fez vibrar cada um de seus nervos. Passadas rápidas, um arrastar de pés e a porta abriu-se com um triste gemido.

**o.O.o**** Flashback o.O.o**

Ao entrar em casa ele sentara-se numa cadeira diante da mesinha de centro, afundou o rosto na dobra do braço e disse que estava se sentindo mal.

"Fingimento!" – pensou Saga – "Para escapar das minhas carícias!"

Ele estava sedento de paixão, mas quando tentou abraçá-lo, Miro começou a gemer de um modo anormalmente triste. Miro doente! Miro à morte! Sua pele estava pegando fogo. Seu hálito, agridoce. O rapaz tremia dos pés à cabeça, queixando-se de dores na nuca. Abandonando qualquer esperança lúbrica, Saga o embrulhou numa manta e o levou, nos ombros, para o carro.

- O senhor teve sorte de ainda estar cedo! – ia dizendo a vizinha – O hospital Olympiakus ainda está recebendo pacientes a esta hora!

Foi em vão que ele insistira para passar a noite ao seu lado. Sem obter permissão, voltou ao carro e lá ficou durante horas, encolhido no escuro, aturdido com aquela solidão, olhando ora para o hospital ora para a poeira de estrelas. Voltou a casa madrugada alta.

Deitou-se na cama, que cheirava a castanha, rosas e perfume de jasmim, e viu-se, então, incapaz de assimilar o simples fato de que, pela primeira vez em dois anos, estava separado de seu Adônis. Mas ele melhorava gradualmente com o passar dos dias e o médico havia lhe dito que em breve estaria "saltitante" de novo.

Das diversas vezes que o visitara, só a última permanecera nitidamente gravada em sua memória. Aproximou-se cambaleante da porta, segurando um buquet de flores silvestres que ele mesmo colhera.

- Estão tratando-o bem? – perguntou, examinando-o.

- Não toque nisso! – bradou Miro quando Saga precipitou-se para um envelope na mesa ao lado – Pode queimar seus dedos!

Ele sorriu sem jeito, retrocedendo. Porém, retrucou:

- Está bem! Se queres assim!

Miro, tão moreno, tão sedutor, os lábios úmidos, os cabelos soltos e reluzentes, os braços nus estendidos sobre a colcha. Sorria inocentemente para ele, ou para o nada...

- Que flores tristes! Parece coisa de enterro! – comentara ele – De qualquer forma, obrigado!

- É tudo que tem para me dizer?

Ele nunca o amara. Compreendera naquele instante que seu amor era uma ilusão, como sempre fora e sentiu também que conspiravam contra ele, contra sua paixão sem esperança. Miro estava fazendo jogo duplo. Seu peito doía. Ficou de pé junto à janela, engolindo em seco e contemplando as montanhas, os recônditos rochedos que se erguiam para o céu sorridente.

- Miro...- disse ele -...Vamos sair deste país assim que você ficar bom!

- Eu quero que você traga minhas roupas para cá! – tornou ele, enquanto folheava o jornal.

- Por que? – protelou Saga – Não faz o menor sentido você continuar aqui!

- Não faz o menor sentido ficar em lugar algum!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, desolado. Depois, estando na hora de se retirar, caminhou em direção da porta.

- Traga minhas coisas amanhã! – falou o rapaz.

Saga o olhou e virando-se de costas, saiu através do umbral. Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, ele telefonou para saber notícias de seu amado. O horário de visitas nas sextas eram apenas a partir das 2 da tarde.

- Ele está ótimo! – disse a atendente – Deixou o hospital ontem à noite e disse que iria encontrá-lo no local combinado! – sorriu.

Algum poder superior mantinha seu coração vivo, mas sua mente se anuviara. Após alguns lapsos, comuns em seqüências de delírios, encontrou-se na recepção do hospital, tentando surrar o médico, urrando para quem quisesse ouvir, chamando aos berros por Miro.

Mãos rudes o agarraram pelo casaco. No súbito silêncio que se seguiu, Saga notara a presença de um policial. Que outra coisa poderia fazer? Controlou-se. Um simples e severo pensamento ocupava a sua cabeça: "Achá-lo!". Para si mesmo sussurrou que ainda tinha sua pistola e ainda era um homem livre. Livre para perseguir o fugitivo. Livre para exterminar qualquer seu rival.

**o.O.o Fim do flashback o.O.o**

Penteado novo, cabelos desgrenhados soltos sobre os ombros, nova cor. Como tudo era simples! O momento, a morte que ele tinha planejado durante aqueles meses era tão banal! Sua cabeça parecia petrificada num paroxismo de surpresa...Fora apenas um segundo, mas Saga deu-lhe a duração de toda uma vida.

Pálidas sardas salpicavam-lhe a face encovada, as pernas e os braços exibiam algumas marcas que antes não possuíam. Usava uma bermuda de algodão marrom e seus habituais chinelos de feltro.

- Saga! - ele exclamou após um instante de silêncio, com toda a ênfase da surpresa em revê-lo.

- Está sozinho em casa? – regurgitou ele, a mão apertando a arma.

Ele não podia matá-lo! O amava...Um amor à primeira vista! À última vista! A cada uma e todas as vistas!

- Entra! – convidou Miro.

**o.O.o**

Sentado numa das várias cadeiras dispostas ao redor da piscina, Camus observava seu filho, em meio das outras barulhentas crianças, mergulhando na água azul que reverberava aos pálidos raios de sol daquela manhã de natal. Seu peito dilatava-se na bruma amorosa da certeza de um futuro radiante. Os óculos escuros postos no rosto branco cobriam parcialmente a felicidade que teimava em contrastar com o pesado reflexo do ambiente que o cercava.

Pousou em cima da mesa ao lado o seu copo de cognac e quando Nine, a criada da casa, aproximou-se para recolher a prataria não usada, cumprimentou-a em um tom que a fez soerguer uma sobrancelha:

- Ainda não vi a Marie!

- Ela está no quarto descansando, senhor! – respondeu a empregada, bastante intrigada – Está com dor de cabeça!

- Que pena! – ele tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, fitando a área em que as crianças brincavam – Quando eu estou com dor de cabeça fico imprestável!

Nine esboçou um sorriso sem jeito e fazendo-lhe uma reverência, afastou-se dali. Bastante séria, em trajes de banho escandalizantes, Ourelie aproximou-se do cunhado naquele momento. Os cabelos soltos faziam-na parecer uma princesa de contos de fada. Camus a olhou, não dando atenção ao tom afetado com o qual ela estava se dirigindo a ele desde a véspera.

- Vamos fazer um bingo daqui a pouco! Vai participar?

- Não sei! – sem olhá-la – Não pretendo ficar muito tempo!

- Por que? – ela cruzou os braços, a face contraída com desconfiança. – Algum encontro? – seu tom era ligeiramente insinuante.

- Um feliz natal para você também, Ourelie! – ele a encarou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Já resolveu onde vai passar o natal? – ela segurou seu olhar.

- Ainda não! – respondeu Camus, bastante dinâmico.

- Seu filho espera que fique conosco! Para ele será divertido!

- Eu ficarei por ele! – Camus parecia desbragadamente calmo, fazendo-a exasperar-se. – Mas não se preocupe, cunhada, eu comprei seu presente!

- Não fales isso, cunhado! – a ironia estampada em suas feições – Eu esqueci o seu!

- Ah...

Camus abriu um imenso sorriso nos lábios finos, desviando seus olhos da cunhada para perscrutar a figura de cera que lhe surgira pelas costas, na entrada que dava para a cozinha. Marie, com leves roupas floridas, sorriu para alguns convidados que conversavam com o velho Lautrec numa grande mesa. Mas seus orbes azuis esvaziaram-se quando um homem a quem não conhecia aproximou-se com familiaridade de sua esposa.

- Quem é aquele sujeito? – perguntou.

- Louis Lacroix! – respondeu Ourelie com profunda admiração – O organizador do evento de arte que o papai está bancando!

Um jovem atraente, de cabelos negros, cuja sentença de morte foi instantaneamente perdoada, estava de costas para ele, sorrindo e falando com Marie algo que Camus, pela distância, não pôde atinar o que era.

- Com licença, Ourelie...- levantou-se - ...Preciso cumprimentar alguém!

Caminhou até ela que, ou por não tê-lo visto ou propositalmente, virou-se de costas para direção que ele vinha, dando atenção ao homem que lhe perguntava qualquer coisa a respeito da semana de arte de janeiro. Desprezando esta atitude fria da parte dela, Camus aproximou-se pelas costas e sua voz era amistosa quando lhe falou quase ao pé do ouvido.

- Como está, Marie?

Após um longo suspiro ela o fitou, impávida, as feições austeras e intransponíveis. Por um momento, ele sentiu-se como um homem que, ao voltar para casa, encontra a porta fechada. Deu-se conta pela primeira vez, desde que tudo ocorrera, que aquela alma sempre tão aberta para ele, havia se fechado para sempre. Ela deixou que um sorriso cortante e altivo lhe subisse aos lábios recém-pintados.

- Eu vou buscar algo para bebermos! – disse Loius, afastando-se do casal; Marie deu atenção ao marido.

- Muito bem, obrigada! E você, Camus?

- Bem, na medida do possível! – respondeu buscando alguma resposta nos olhos azuis que lhe fitavam de forma zombeteira – Também com um dia desses...- tentou sorrir -...O Jean está uma graça, está crescendo rápido!

- Há quanto tempo não olha para ele? – o tom dela era de cinismo.

- Que aspereza, Marie! – ele queixou-se, bastante constrangido – Está melhor? Disseram-me que estava com dor de cabeça!

- Não estou muito disposta, é verdade! – respondeu ela, olhando para os dedos longos – Mas vai passar! – encarou-o – Sofro de um mal que bálsamo algum pode curar!

- Por que está a me tratar desta forma?

- Eu não gosto que me façam de idiota! – disse ela com bastante tranqüilidade na voz – Foi como me senti diante disso tudo! E você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ora...- Camus encolheu os ombros - ...Vim passar o natal e quis saber também como você estava e como ficamos nessa história toda!

- Eu já lhe disse que pedirei o divórcio! – ela o fitou com azedume.

- E eu dormirei no quarto de hóspede até isso se resolver? O que irão pensar?

- No quarto de hóspedes? – Marie sorriu com ironia – Por que não vai para casa de seu amante? Durma com ele! Tenho certeza que ainda te leva o café na cama, pela manhã!

- Você acha que tudo isso é brincadeira?

Camus estreitou a visão diante daquelas palavras. Uma fúria crescente misturada a um profundo nervosismo se fazia presente dentro de si. Sua mão, maquinalmente, buscou os cigarros, mas lembrou-se de tê-los deixado na mesa de cabeceira ao lado do leito. Marie levantou mais o rosto, desafiando-o com ferocidade.

- Se está preocupado com as pessoas, tenha a certeza que eles sequer irão notar! – ela lhe disse – Todos o adoram aqui, não é mesmo? – sarcástica.

- Você está misturando as coisas! – Camus retirou os óculos – Falas de mim, mas estás ai, derretendo-se por este sujeito que não sabes de onde saiu apenas porque ele te graceja e elogia! Será que não sabe o que ele quer?

Ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento, um sorriso nos lábios. Erguendo o rosto novamente para ele, severo diante de si, encarou-o com profunda irritação disfarçada em singelo sarcasmo. Que olhos eram aqueles?

- Claro que sei! – ela lhe falava em tom arrastado – E se eu quiser dar, o que você tem com isso?

Camus apertou seu olhar na direção da esposa. Marie o encarava com despudor, era outra, mais mulher, mais atraente...A aura macabra que a rodeava se apoderou dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Seria mau presságio?

- Eu dou o que é mau, Camus! – ela continuou, num tom seguramente sensual – Eu dou para quem eu quiser!

E sorrindo, afastou-se dali antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Por alguns segundos ele deixou-se estático, tentando compreender o diálogo de há pouco. Recolocou os óculos e com um suspiro mal fadado, retornou ao seu antigo lugar, sentando-se, cruzando as pernas e tomando de um novo copo de cognac que Nine lhe oferecia. Jean Luc continuava a pular na piscina com entusiasmo. De todos, era o único para quem o natal continuava a ter uma magia singular.

**o.O.o**

Miro encolheu-se contra a madeira da porta para deixá-lo passar. Os olhos baixos, rindo para a soleira, fundas covas sobre as roliças maçãs do rosto, os braços cor de mel estendidos contra a madeira. Saga chegou arrastando-se com sua pequena mala e ficou parado, olhando-o com um olhar ao mesmo tempo furtivo e alegre, os lábios macios entreabertos num sorriso algo tolo, mas maravilhosamente encantador.

- Como vai, Saga?

Ele estava mais robusto e mais alto e por um segundo seu rosto pareceu-lhe menos bonito que a imagem mental que Saga guardara por todo aquele tempo. As maçãs do rosto estavam mais salientes e um excesso de barba camuflava seus traços rústicos e adamascados.

- Estou ótimo!

- O que faz aqui? Não foi por saudades minhas, foi?

Saga o encarou. Deixou que suas mãos pousassem nos cálidos cabelos azuis e soltou a mala! Miro era todo ardor e mel, no seu mais luminoso sorriso patético, com pequenos desenhos de tinta rubra, os braços e as pernas eram cor de bronze dourado.

-...Eu senti muito a sua falta!

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após vasculhar a cabeça atrás de algo para quebrar o silêncio. Diante daquelas palavras, Miro suspirou, abaixando a cabeça com profundo ar de tédio. Na verdade, não esperava que Saga realmente fizesse o que lhe escrevera. E aquela visita, de certo modo inesperada, só fazia aumentar o profundo mal estar que vinha lhe acometendo desde o dia em que recebera sua primeira missiva.

- Pois eu não! Aliás, fui muito infiel a você!

Com um repelão impaciente, Saga apertou com tamanha força sua boca contra a dele que Miro sentiu a pressão de seus grandes dentes da frente e compartilhou do gosto de hortelã de sua saliva. Após alguns segundos, o jovem, assustado pelo ocorrido, esgueirou-se para fora de seus braços na garoa crepitante e com um gesto descuidado, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Uma quietude tomou conta do local. Miro abaixou-se para pegar de um pincel que estivera no chão como uma ave ferida, que se derreteu ao toque de suas mãos. Mas quem não o faria, Deus meu? Saga sorria enquanto dava atenção ao desarrumado apartamento, retirando o sobretudo. Depois, jogando-o em qualquer lugar, chamou-o calmamente e o viu abandonar o objeto, como um dia abandonara a ele, para seguí-lo pelo aposento.

- Não pensei que viesse! – disse Miro, caminhando atrás dele ao longo do pequeno cômodo.

- Como poderia eu deixar de vir!

Disse o outro entrando no banheiro. Miro abriu a janela, tirou a camisa suada que trazia e a jogou sobre a cama. Saga saiu com passos lentos, ainda observando tudo ao redor. Tentou aproximar-se, mas com um forte empurrão, Miro o afastou.

- Vamos parar com essas bobagens! – olhou-o – Por que voltou, Saga?

Plantado no centro da sala, convidou-o a escolher entre a cadeira de balanço e o sofá, que depois das dez lhe servia de cama. Sentaram ambos neste último. Curioso, embora seu rosto houvesse perdido algo da antiga formosura, Saga deu-se conta da forma definitiva, conquanto dolorosamente tardia, de como aquele rapaz se parecia com o Davi de Michelangelo. O mesmo nariz delicado. A mesma beleza embaciada.

- Quem é ele?

- Olha...- ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado -...Não vai começar agora, vai?

- O nome! – reverberou Saga.

- Quer mesmo saber quem é?

E num tom sereno quase confidencial, arqueando as finas sobrancelhas, franzindo os lábios, ele enfim pronunciou numa voz abafada, com um quê de ironia e tédio, mas não sem um toque de ternura, o fatídico nome.

- Camus Dousseau! – Saga repetiu.

- Quando vai aceitar que eu estou com outro e estou feliz?

- E eu não entro na sua história, não é mesmo!?

- O que passou, passou, Saga! Você é um grande amigo!

Foi, então, que ele viu os presentes! Saga sentou-se na antiga poltrona, sorrindo cinicamente, enquanto Miro caminhava na direção dos pacotes, como um animal que persegue sua presa.

- São para mim?

Ele indagou, levantando os tênis demasiadamente sociais para sua personalidade, dobrando os belos joelhos enquanto avançava pelo espaço, com a lentidão de quem tenta fugir de um pesadelo.

- Você gosta?

Ele ergueu uma tela de pintura de dentro de uma das sacolas, bastante cara e bonita, abrindo-a muito lentamente entre suas mãos silenciosas. Então, enquanto Saga esperava por ele, puxou de dentro da valise, qual langorosa serpente, um elegante sobretudo, que colocou em volta dos ombros.

Por fim, radiante, sereno, aconchegou-se em seus braços, como uma criança abandonada procurando refúgio, acariciando-o com seus olhos ternos, misteriosos, pertinazes, impuros, indiferentes e crepusculares, comportando-se, de fato, como o mais reles dos garotos de rua, enquanto Saga morria por dentro.

- Não me dás um beijo? – sussurrou o homem, incapaz de controlar as palavras.

- Se quer mesmo saber, você nunca soube beijar! – falou Miro, em tom altivo.

- Por que fugiu de mim? Por andou todo esse tempo?

- Ah...- ele amuou-se -...Aconteceram algumas coisas!

- Que coisas? – perguntou Saga.

- Umas coisas sujas! – ele pensou um pouco – Dormi com pessoas por dinheiro!

- Sei...- Saga balançou maquinalmente a cabeça.

- Houve uma porção de fatos! Mas isso não é da sua conta!

- Eu compreendo perfeitamente bem!

Não havia muito mais a contar. Durante quase dois anos, havia andado, sozinho, de um lado para o outro, trabalhando aonde desse, até encontrar Camus, naquele dia fatídico.

- E onde ele está?

- Vai passar a noite de natal com a esposa e o filho!

Miro jogou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos, recostando-se na almofada, um pé fora do chinelo, sobre o chão. E lá Saga ficou, observando-o, com sua beleza destroçada, as veias saltadas nas mãos de adulto, a pele arrepiada nos braços morenos, completamente descuidado.

Ele tinha consciência que, em matéria de intelecto, Miro era um jovem odiosamente convencional. Na sua lista de predileções, ocupava óbvio lugar as canções melosas, os sorvetes adocicados, as revistas de Hollywood.

Ele acreditava, como se fosse a verdade divinamente revelada, em qualquer conselho que aparecia nas revistas de moda e de fofocas. A palavra "novidade" exercia sobre ele uma atração irresistível. Bastava algum restaurante anunciar: bebidas super geladas, para Miro, automaticamente, se agitar, embora em qualquer lugar, também se vendessem bebidas super geladas.

Ele era o alvo dos anúncios, o consumidor ideal, sujeito e objeto de toda propaganda mentirosa. E Saga ainda tentava, sem êxito, dizer a si mesmo que era apenas da idade, que nada daquilo constituía numa falha de caráter que , irrevogavelmente, destruíra a sua vida.

- Eu fiz umas coisas muito feias! – Miro disse de repente, sacudindo os cabelos, retirando, com dedos lentos, uma mecha dos olhos – Deixa eu te contar...

-...Você tem certeza? Não digo amanhã, ou depois...Mas algum dia...você não gostaria de voltar a viver comigo?

- Não, Saga! – ele respondeu – Não!

- Isso faria toda a diferença!

Ele puxou a pistola...quer dizer, certamente é o tipo de bobagem que muitos poderiam imaginar! Isso jamais passara pela cabeça dele!

- Eu vou sair esta noite! – disse Saga, erguendo-se com nervosismo – Amanhã eu venho pegar minhas coisas! Se você mudar de idéia...

Como não sobreviveria ao toque de seus lábios, foi recuando a cada passo que ele e sua aura davam na sua direção. Miro o levou até a porta.

- Feliz natal!

Cantou ele em seu ouvido, seu doce amor, seu amado imortal, seu amado morto. No momento em que Saga desceu as íngremes escadas e tomou de um táxi, que arrancou pelas ruas estreitas, ouviu que Miro chamava alguém, com um grito vibrante. E ele se encontrava só, através da garoa do dia que agonizava, com os pára-brisas em plena ação, mas incapazes de lidar com suas próprias lágrimas.

- Estás se equivocando, Miro! – disse consigo mesmo – E comigo não se brinca!

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	10. A alegria de Miro

_OBS: Por este capítulo ter ficado um tanto grande demais, resolvi dividi-lo em dois!_

**o.O.o**

"**Ás vezes, uma só hora é a representação de uma vida inteira!"**

**o.O.o**

Para Miro, viver significava ver. A visão era limitada por uma fronteira dupla: a luz intensa, que cega e a escuridão total. Os extremos delimitavam a fronteira pela qual a vida terminava e a paixão pelo extremismo era um desejo de morte disfarçado.

Da mesma maneira em que era atraído pela luz era também atraído pela escuridão. Considerava apagar a luz para fazer amor algo desnecessário, por isso sempre deixava uma pequena luz acesa no quarto. No entanto, no momento da penetração, fechava os olhos. A volúpia que o invadia exigia a escuridão. Uma escuridão pura, absoluta, sem imagens, sem fins nem fronteiras. O infinito que cada um trazia dentro de si. Se alguém procura o infinito, saiba que basta apenas fechar os olhos.

- Já fiz vinte quadros e tenho mais uns quinze encomendados!

Dizia ele, jogado em cima do sofá, as pernas atiradas sobre o espaldar da poltrona, o ante braço direito sobre os olhos cerrados, a mão esquerda para fora, rente ao chão, segurando entre seus dedos lânguidos os últimos resquícios do cigarro que fumara.

- Acho que teria sucesso se abrisse meu próprio ateliê! – completou – Tenho tudo que preciso, só necessito de dinheiro!

- Acho que este mês de janeiro, com a semana de Arte, te renderá bons empréstimos! Assim não ficará tão dependente da universidade!

Afrodite, acomodado numa desconfortável cadeira, a única disponível em todo o ambiente, apertou o sobretudo em volta do corpo, embora não estivesse nevando.

- Ele telefonou? – perguntou, após um minuto de silêncio.

- Não! – respondeu Miro, na mesma posição – E espero que não o faça!

- Não fale assim! – reprovou o sueco – Todos vocês têm uma parcela de culpa no que aconteceu!

- Em que está trabalhando agora? – interrogou Miro, de súbito, mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Em alguns projetos inacabados! – murmurou o outro – Deixarei boa parte para finalizar quando retornar de Nápoles, em fevereiro!

Miro não o ouvia. Não estava interessado em saber da carreira do amigo. Não estava interessado em saber coisa alguma. Sua força estava trancafiada em seu interior. Já a de Camus estava voltada unicamente para o externo. Com as pessoas que amava era fraco e esta fraqueza se chamava sentimentalismo. Sim, aquele francês, por mais que quisesse esconder, era sentimental.

Camus jamais lhe daria ordens. Nunca o mandaria, como Saga fizera em outros tempos, que ele ficasse inteiramente nu em cima de um espelho. Não que ele não tivesse sensualidade, mas Camus não tinha força para lhe comandar. E havia coisas que só se podiam ser conseguidas através da violência.

- Está em minha hora! – anunciou Afrodite, erguendo-se da cadeira – Tem certeza de que não quer vir passar o natal conosco?

- Não! – respondeu o grego, sem destapar os olhos, um pé balançando de um lado para o outro – Darei uma volta de bicicleta mais tarde!

- Você é único! – sorriu Afrodite – Quem passa a noite de natal a andar de bicicleta por ai?

O rapaz, contudo, continuou em suas reflexões melancólicas. E se ele tivesse um homem que lhe desse ordens? Que o dominasse? Quanto tempo o suportaria? Concluiu, então, que homem algum lhe convinha, nem forte nem fraco. Compreendera duas coisas: A primeira, que amar é renunciar a força; e a segunda, que, com essa teoria, Camus acabara de entrar em sua vida para sempre.

o.O.o

As horas passavam e ele não sabia o que fazer. Durante dez anos de sua vida, havia dormido na mesma cama que Marie. Se voltasse a viver com ela, seria necessário que se deitasse ao seu lado como antes? Poderiam, sem dúvidas, viver em quartos separados! Mas não seria este um gesto por demais ostensivo? Não poderia ser interpretado como uma manifestação de hostilidade? Queria continuar amigo de sua mulher, mas voltar a dormir ao seu lado não era possível! Podia até ouvir as suas perguntas irônicas: "Não prefere a cama de Miro?". Terminou optando por se refugiar no escritório.

Bruscamente, em um período de tempo incrivelmente curto, todos os elementos de sua vida haviam mudado. Há pouco tempo morava num grande apartamento bruguês, com uma empregada, uma esposa e um filho e, agora, ei-lo sem nada, visitando um conjugado na cinzenta Lyon, onde seu jovem amante habitava. Não precisava, pelo menos, visitar hotéis pelo mundo afora. Podia dormir com ele em seu próprio apartamento, na sua própria cama, na presença de seus quadros, com o cinzeiro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Sempre imaginara que seu destino era ser admirado e não admirar.

- Atrapalho?

A voz discreta de Marie o tirou de seus devaneios. Não trazia a expressão séria da manhã, mas um rosto fresco e radiante. A doçura voltara a habitar nos seus límpidos olhos azuis. Camus sorriu. A sua visita não era desagradável. Sua bondade fazia com que ele a acolhesse com alegria e sentisse por ela um amor paternal que, aliás, jamais pudera satisfazer. Ela já havia entrado e fechado a porta.

Fazia algum tempo, desde aquela manhã, que deixara a porta aberta enquanto escrevia em seu escritório. Só naquele instante, porém, a armadilha funcionou. Tentando disfarçar seu embaraço em visitá-lo sem ser convidada, embaraço esse expresso mediante um arrastar de pés, a jovem francesa decidiu-se, após andar para cá e para lá, acomodar-se na confortável poltrona defronte da escrivaninha.

Ela sempre preferira o irreal ao real. Assim como se sentia melhor em seus sonhos que vivendo na realidade, estava mais feliz com Camus transformado em um Deus invisível do que quando estava com ele, percorrendo o mundo, tremendo a cada passo que ele dava. Camus lhe presenteara, sem saber, com a súbita liberdade da mulher que vive só, enfeitara-a com a aura da sedução. Marie, de repente, tornara-se atraente para os homens. Um dos sócios de seu pai, jovem e bonito, apaixonara-se por ela.

- Esteve sem sono esta noite? – indagou, querendo desfazer o silêncio.

- Um pouco! – ele tentou sorrir, olhando-a sem levantar o rosto.

- Não sabia que tinha problemas para dormir! – volveu ela; Camus a encarou.

- Você não sabe quanta!

Houve um curto silêncio. Ao final de um minuto, ela esgueirou-se, com sua graciosidade natural, deu a volta na escrivaninha e quedou-se de pé, ao lado da cadeira onde um sufocante homem buscava refúgio. Parecia que havia se interessado pelos rabiscos horrendos com os quais ele preenchera uma folha de papel.

- Quando nos divorciamos, nada mudará! – disse Camus, encarando-a com ternura – Não vais perder nada! Deixo tudo para ti!

Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

- Para mim o dinheiro não importa! – respondeu.

- Então, o que é que importa?

- O amor!

- O amor? – espantou-se Camus; Marie sorriu.

- O amor é um combate e eu lutarei por muito tempo, até o fim!

- O amor é um combate? – sussurrou Camus, tentando compreender aquelas palavras – Marie...- ele a considerou - ...Eu não tenho a menor vontade de lutar!

De repente, ela teve a certeza que poderia beijá-lo com total impunidade, de que ele deixaria que o fizesse, mesmo depois de tudo, e até fecharia os olhos. Talvez seus sentidos femininos tenham captado, inconscientemente, uma levíssima mudança na respiração de Camus, porque agora ele não estava mais olhando seus rabiscos infantis, mas esperando com serena impaciência que sua fascinante esposa fizesse aquilo que, de fato, estava morrendo de vontade de fazer.

Os olhos dele, vívidos, azuis, revirados eram, sem contestação, únicos e Camus os classificou entre os padrões de beleza nivelados ao mundo moderno, europeu. Ela controlou-se e após piscar algumas vezes, disse:

- Sabe, Camus...- ela prorrompeu, antes de deixar o recinto -...Se houvesse dois homens como você, o mundo não seria suficientemente grande para comportá-los!

Ele a olhou.

- A lâmpada que tens, agora, em tuas mãos, não é tua! – ela continuou – A canção que cantas não foi composta por ti! Ainda que possuas a lâmpada, não és a luz! E ainda que sejas a lira, não és quem a toca!

o.O.o

Durante sua longa viagem de volta à França, Saga sentiu-se mal com a idéia de que seu primeiro encontro com Miro houvesse sido o resultado de acasos improváveis. Mas será que um acontecimento não se tornava mais importante quando dependia de um número maior de circunstancias fortuitas?

Só o acaso pode ser interpretado como mensagem. Somente o acaso tinha voz. A sua presença naquele bar, no centro de Atenas, há quatro anos foi, para Miro, a manifestação de um acaso total. Lembrava-se que estava sozinho na mesa, diante de um livro aberto. Levantou seus orbes verdes e sorriu para ele:

- Um conhaque, por favor!

Miro lhe atendera o pedido, aumentando o volume do som que, naquele momento, havia reconhecido de imediato, tocava a sexta sinfonia de Beethoven. Enquanto era servido pelo "garçom", esforçava-se para decifrar aquele acaso: Como era possível que, no mesmo instante em que se preparava para ser servido por aquele desconhecido que lhe agradara, estivesse ouvindo a sua sinfonia predileta?

O acaso tem suas mágicas. Para que um amor seja inesquecível, é preciso que os acasos se juntem desde o primeiro instante. Saga recordou-se que pedira a conta, fechara o livro e notara que Miro, que o espreitava de longe, ficara interessado em saber o que ele estivera a ler.

- Você pode colocar na conta do hotel? – perguntara-lhe Saga, ajeitando o sobretudo.

- Claro! Qual o número do seu quarto?

Puxando de dentro do bolso do casaco, Saga mostrou-lhe uma chave presa a uma placa de madeira em que havia o número 6 escrito em vermelho. Miro não pôde deixar de perceber a aliança que lhe rodeava o dedo anular.

- Que estranho! – comentou – Você está no número 6!

- O que existe de estranho nisso? – Saga franziu o cenho.

Miro lembrou-se de que, no tempo em que morava com seus pais, em Esparta, o número da casa era 6. Mas respondeu outra coisa e não podemos deixar de admirar a sua astúcia.

- Você está no quarto número 6 e eu termino meu serviço às 6:00!

- E eu pego o trem às 7:00! – retrucou Saga.

Miro não soube o que dizer. Entregou a nota para que assinasse e levou-a até a recepção. Quando voltou, lê já havia ido embora. Teria compreendido seu discreto recado? Quando terminou o expediente e estava prestes a sair do bar, sentiu-se nervoso. Em frente, no meio de uma praça suja, de vegetação sombria e esparsa, que para ele sempre havia sido um oásis de beleza, Saga estava sentado em um banco de onde podia ver a entrada do estabelecimento.

Era exatamente o mesmo banco onde ele próprio, todas as manhãs, sentava-se, com um livro aberto sobre os joelhos. Compreendeu, então, que aquele desconhecido lhe estava predestinado. Saga o chamou, convidando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado. Um pouco mais tarde, naquela noite, Miro o acompanhou á estação e no momento de deixá-lo, Saga entregou-lhe seu endereço:

- Se um dia você voltar à Esparta...

- Aceita mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Um dos garçons do decrépito restaurante no centro de Lyon aproximou-se de sua mesa com seu avental sujo e ensebado. Saga o fitou. A vida era engraçada! Sua composição simétrica, onde seu desfecho já era visível no início, podia parecer pueril, mas somente com a condição de que não significasse uma coisa artificial. Porque ávida humana era feita de encontros, embora houvesse tantos desencontros pela vida.

Era como uma partitura. O homem, guiado pela beleza, transpunha o acaso para fazer dele um acontecimento que, em seguida, fará parte da sinfonia de sua vida. Voltará a ele, repetindo-o, modificando-o, desenvolvendo-o. O homem, inconscientemente, compunha sua vida segundo as leis do acaso, mesmo nos instantes de desespero.

O acaso não pode, portanto, ser censurado por seu fascínio, por seus encontros, como o encontro de Miro, Saga, o bar e o livro, ou de Miro, Camus, o bar e o cigarro...Mas podemos, com razão, censurar o homem por ser cego a esses acasos, privando, assim, a vida de sua dimensão de beleza.

- Não! Obrigado! – respondeu por fim.

Repassava essas desgraçadas memórias não para revivê-las no infinito vazio que seria, agora, a sua vida, mas para separar a dose de céu e de inferno que existe no estranho mundo enlouquecedor da paixão. E diante daquele pequeno universo, fulgurando em fantasmas, Saga alisou os cabelos salpicados de água, a chuva miúda crepitando lá fora. Talvez interesse a alguém saber que ele era capaz de derramar torrentes de lágrimas durante toda a outra tempestade exterior.

o.O.o

Os olhos grandes, movendo-se sob longas pestanas pendentes, que lhes emprestavam uma expressão quase melancólica, só eram visíveis quando os cílios se elevavam, deixando a mostra um olhar sério e pueril, se é que se pode chamar de olhos aquilo que eram dois orbes estranhos, espantados, como jamais haviam sido em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

- Camus, você está bem?

O baile de natal havia principiado. Marie, após ajeitar os cabelos louros, presos em uma tiara, diante do imenso espelho do salão iluminado e cheio de gente, acercou-se do marido que, por um breve instante, lhe pareceu anuviar-se, como se fosse desmaiar. Sua feição pálida estava retraída com preocupação.

- Está tudo bem, Marie! – suspirou ele, um aperto lhe confrangendo o peito – Uma dor e cabeça, só!

- Por um momento...- ela tentou ler-lhe na face, visivelmente perturbada, o motivo daquele súbito mal estar -...Achei que fosses cair aqui mesmo!

Camus não lhe respondeu. Nem ele próprio saberia explicar seus sentimentos. Era um anseio vago misturado a uma profunda comoção que, repentinamente, se lhe fixara na alma, perfurando, de forma contundente, o seu âmago. Arrepiou-se ao reconhecer, invadindo o ambiente, a música que, não se sabe de onde, soara na sala: a sexta sinfonia de Beethoven.

- Quem pôs esta canção? – perguntou á esposa, parecendo nervoso.

- Fui eu! – ela contraiu os olhos.

- Tire essa música, Marie! – esbravejou.

- Você gosta tanto de Beethoven! Eu não compreendo...

- É lúgubre demais para essa noite!

Marie o viu afastar-se, abismada. O que foram aqueles olhos que, de forma tão nefasta, lhe haviam ordenado, suplicado, para que removesse aquela trilha? Como poderiam ser humanos aqueles orbes acinzentados que nunca, outrora, vira, de tal forma sobrecarregados? Aqueles olhos azuis, muito grandes, que pareciam lampejar a cada volta não estariam com um brilho...sobrenatural?

o.O.o

O cemitério de Lyon parecia um jardim. Os túmulos eram cobertos de relvas e de flores vivas. Monumentos humildes ficavam escondidos no meio da verde folhagem. À noite, mas precisamente àquela hora, 6 horas da noite, o cemitério ficava cheio de pequenas velas acesas, como se os mortos estivessem dando seu próprio baile natalino. Por mais cruel que fosse a vida, o cemitério possuía sempre a mesma serenidade. Quando se sentia triste, gostava de pegar sua bicicleta para passear pela cidade. E esse cemitério campestre, num fundo azulado de colinas, era tão belo quanto uma cantiga de ninar.

O drama da sua vida podia ser explicado pela metáfora do peso, o fardo sobre seus ombros. Miro carregava o seu fardo, suportando-o. Lutava com ele, ganhava e perdia. O que acontecia com ele? Nada! Deixara Saga porque quis! Ele o perseguira depois disso? Quisera se vingar? Não! O seu drama não era um peso, mas uma leveza. O que carregava sobre os ombros não era um fardo, mas a insustentável leveza do ser.

**O QUE VOCÊ SERÁ QUANDO CRESCER?**

**PARA ONDE VOCÊ IRÁ QUANDO SEU TEMPO TIVER ACABADO?**

**O QUE VOCÊ DIRÁ QUANDO TUDO SAIR ERRADO?**

**O QUE FARÁ QUANDO ESTIVER SE SENTINDO SOZINHO?**

As rodas da sua bicicleta deslizavam, suaves, sobre as molhadas ruas de Lyon...

Até aquele momento, a traição sempre o excitara. A idéia de uma nova estrada a se abrir e a aventura sempre nova que a traição que lhe dava, enchiam-no de ânsia. Mas o que continuaria quando essa viagem terminasse? É possível trair um amigo, os pais, o marido, a esposa, a pátria...

- Mas o que sobrará para trair quando não me restar mais amigos, pais, maridos, esposas ou pátrias?

Miro sentiu o vazio em torno de si.

- Será esse vazio o objetivo de minhas traições?

Até aquele momento, ele não tivera consciência disso, pois o que sempre buscara estivera velado. Aquilo que dava sentido aos seus atos, lhe era sempre desconhecido. Ele ignorava o real objetivo de seu desejo de trair.

- É a traição e não a fidelidade o que me seduz!

**EXISTE UM LONGO CAMINHO**

**AS LUZES ESTÃO ACESAS**

**NÃO DESISTA! NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS!**

**EXISTE ALGUÉM LÁ FORA, EM ALGUM LUGAR**

**TODOS PROCURAM RESPOSTAS**

**TODOS QUEREM UM AMIGO**

**TODOS PRECISAMOS DE UMA ESTRELA QUE NOS GUIE**

**ENTÃO, ESTA NOITE, FAÇAMOS UM PEDIDO**

**NUNCA FIZEMOS UM PEDIDO ANTES!**

A palavra "fidelidade" lembrava-lhe de seu pai puritano que, por lazer, pintava quadros aos domingos. Aos 14 anos, lembrou-se que se apaixonara por um rapaz de sua mesma idade. Mas seus pais tiveram temor e o proibira de sair de casa, sozinho, durante um ano inteiro. Em um dia, muito feliz, lhe havia mostrado algumas pinturas de Van Gogh. Como ele não possuía ainda a liberdade para amar um homem, apaixonou-se pela Arte. Depois da maioridade, partira para Atenas com a impressão reconfortante de que, finalmente, poderia trair sua família.

A traição...Sempre lhe haviam dito que era a coisa mais abominável que se podia conceber! Mas o que era trair? Trair era sair da ordem e partir rumo ao desconhecido! E Miro não conhecia nada mais belo que partir para o desconhecido!

A bicicleta continuava sua vagância, em um ritmo mais acelerado, sob a fina chuva que caía na cidade de Lyon...

Então, numa tarde ensolarada, recebera a notícia de que sua mãe, devido a algumas complicações, havia morrido e seu pai, esmagado de desgosto, cometera suicídio horas depois. O remorso tomara conta dele! Mas uma vez, estivera possuído pelo desejo de trair, trair sua traição inicial. A primeira traição é sempre irreparável e irreversível. Ela provoca, numa reação em cadeia, outras traições que nos fazem, aos poucos, distanciarmo-nos do motivo da primeira traição.

**TODOS DESEJAM SER FELIZ**

**TODOS POSSUEM SEUS SEGREDOS**

**TODOS PROCURAM UMA COMPANHIA**

**TODOS PRECISAM DE UM TEMPO**

**TODOS NÓS PRECISAMOS DE UMA ESTRELA QUE NOS PROTEJA**

**FAÇAMOS UM PEDIDO ESTA NOITE**

**NUNCA FIZEMOS UM PEDIDO ANTES!**

- Tudo é efêmero! – suspirou – Tudo no universo é passageiro! Mas é tão estranho pensar na vida sem, ao mesmo tempo, tomar consciência de que, um dia, deixaremos de existir!

A bicicleta caminhava sozinha, desviando-se de alguns carros...

- Mas também é impossível pensar na morte e não ver que a vida é algo incrivelmente fantástico!

Virando em uma esquina, por uma das aléias do cemitério, viu que mais adiante havia um enterro. Era preciso contornar muitos túmulos para chegar á vala aberta. Seus olhos se fixaram sobre a pedra que havia sido retirada para a entrada do caixão. De repente, essa pedra o encheu de medo e afastou-se depressa dali.

- Por que fiquei tão amedrontado?

Naquele momento, abriu-se ante ele um abismo de incompreensão. Naquele dia, no cemitério de Lyon, ele finalmente entendera. Lamentou ter traído seus pais, a Polímnia, a Marie...Talvez se tivesse ficado em Esparta, seus pais ainda estivessem vivos...Talvez se não tivesse saído às 6 de seu serviço, Saga se teria cansado de esperar...Talvez se tivesse esperado mais alguns minutos para entrar naquele bar, não houvesse encontrado Camus...Ou talvez, se tivesse sido menos egoísta, se houvesse permanecido com Saga, pouco a pouco as palavras de um seriam compreendidas pelo outro, lentamente, como amantes...

- Mas é tarde demais!

Sim, era tarde demais e Miro sabia que não podia continuar na França, que deveria ir mais longe, ainda mais longe, muito mais longe, porque se permanecesse ali, ficaria preso sobre uma pedra, como um cadáver. E um homem que não pode deixar de trair, não suporta a idéia de ser arrancado de seu caminho.

- Se fico, há um caminhar no meu permanecer! Se parto, há um permanecer em meu caminhar!

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a chuva lhe resvalar sobre o rosto. Talvez existisse um planeta em que se nascesse uma terceira vez. Ou talvez um em que a espécie humana fosse imortal. Era essa idéia que ele queria ter do Eterno. Pois a vida só acontecia uma vez e jamais se pode saber qual será a melhor ou a pior decisão. Só se pode decidir uma única vez!

Seu peito dilatou-se. Uma imensa e estranha liberdade lhe adentrou na alma, profunda e irrevogavelmente. Não se lembrava de haver sentido, em qualquer outro momento, uma paz tão doce, tão austera, tão inebriante...E embalou-se com essa doce sensação de felicidade, que jamais sentira. À beira do abismo, no espaço encantado dos carros indo e vindo...

De repente, teve a certeza de que acabara de encontrar a solução para todos os seus enigmas, a chave de todo o mistério, o verdadeiro valor de cada pequena partícula que compunha aquele complicado universo, repleto de asteróides e estrelas. Encontrara, em meio as trevas que havia sido sua vida, o paraíso: Um mundo onde poderia amar Camus sem ser importunado pelo fantasma agressivo da traição.

Abriu os olhos, mas já era tarde. Subitamente, a vida se lhe exibiu por completo com todas as suas angústias, todas as suas dores, todas as suas alegrias e todas as suas traições, com uma claridade absoluta, iluminando todas as páginas que haviam permanecido na escuridão.

Depois crepitou, estremeceu, tremeluziu, enfraqueceu-se e apagou-se para sempre!

**SEMPRE HAVERÁ MOMENTOS EM QUE VOCÊ FICARÁ TRISTE**

**MAS VOCÊ NÃO DEVE SE DEIXAR VENCER**

**NÃO SE DESILUDA!**

**NÃO, NÃO ESPERE DEMAIS!**

**PORQUE SE TENS ALGO A BUSCAR**

**PRECISAS SEGUIR NA SUA DIREÇÃO**

**PERCORRER UMA PARTE DO CAMINHO**

**NÃO É O MESMO QUE TOMAR O CAMINHO ERRADO**

**FAÇAMOS, ESTA NOITE, UM PEDIDO PARA UMA ESTRELA**

**NUNCA FIZEMOS UM PEDIDO ANTES!**

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	11. A tristeza de Camus

OBS: Música utilizada: IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES, de Garth Books e Kent Blazy, regravada por Renato Russo em seu cd solo THE STONEWALL CELEBRATION CONCERT, aliás, linda regravação do Renato, esta música indubitavelmente homossexual, ficou maravilhosa em sua voz esplêndida.

Quero agradecer também a todos que estão acompanhando esta fanfic. Agradecer pelo imenso carinho, pela força e, claro, pelos rewiews maravilhosos que recebo a cada capítulo! Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Ainda vou matá-los do coração deixando-os a esperar do último! OO

Grandes beijos a todos e até o próximo e último capítulo!

Força sempre!

**o.O.o**

"And i give up forever to touch you coz i know that you feel me somehow..."

**o.O.o**

**SOMETIMES LATE AT NIGHT**

Ás vezes, tarde da noite

**O LIE AWAKE AND WATCH HIM SLEEPING**

Eu fico deitado, desperto, observando-o dormir

**HE'S LOST IN PEACEFUL DREAMS**

Ele está perdido em sonhos tranqüilos

**SO I TURN OUT THE LIGHTS NA LAY THERE IN THE DARK**

Então eu apago as luzes e fico lá, no escuro

**AND THE THROUGHT CROSSES MY MIND:**

E o pensamento atravessa mina mente:

**IF I NEVER WAKE UP IN THE MORNING**

Se eu não mais acordar pela manhã

**WOULD HE EVER DOUBT THE WAY I FEEL**

Ele duvidaria, algum dia, do modo como eu me sintia

**ABOUT HIM IN MY HEART?**

A seu respeito em meu coração?

Os dias tornavam-se, gradativamente, chuvosos, com granizo e fortes ventanias. Talvez um castigo pelos dias gloriosos de sol que haviam tido no começo do mês. Num livro velho que trouxera consigo para a humilde, porém confortável casa de campo ao norte de Calais, surrupiado da velha coleção da biblioteca particular de seu amante, ele encontrara, bem na altura do contorno da Ática, uma lista mimeografa que alguma mão começara a escrever, evidentemente os nomes de seus amigos de turma na universidade de Athenas, antes de ser tranferido. Tratava-se de um poema que ele já sabia de cor.

Kratides, Athina

Stix, Angelos

Salonikus, Peleos

Domothynopoulos, Miro

Zanopoulos, Tália

Olimpiakus, Helena

Melamporos, Dioniso

Quão estranho e quão maravilhoso era descobrir esse "Domothynopoulos, Miro", (ele!), no meio daquele emaranhado de nomes, ladeado por espectros, um principe de contos de fada entre seus serviçais. Camus tentou analisar o calafrio de prazer que lhe percorreu a espinha quando viu esse nome em meio a tantos outros. O que será que o emocionava quase às lágrimas? As lágrimas quentes, grossas e opalascentes que os poetas e os amantes derramavam? O que será?

Será por causa do encanto que sempre existe no mistério translúcido, no diáfano véu libertino através do qual a carne e o olhar, que só a você foi dado o privilégio de conhecer, sorriem ao passar? Lá estava ele, perdido entre os amigos, mordendo o lápis, detestado pelos professores, os olhos de todas as garotas fixados em seus cabelos e em seu pescoço. O garoto devasso!

- Miro...

Seu coração começou a bater forte. A vergonha retrospectiva fazia com que ele se contorcesse e ficasse gemendo baixinho.

**..x.. Flashback ..x..**

A voz melodiosa de Marie o trouxe à realidade. Enquanto seus pequenos pés subiam as escadas, Jean Luc, que estivera a brincar ao pé do pai, levantou-se avidamente e abalou-se, como uma flecha, para o seu quarto. Camus, desorientado, procurava o que fazer para dissipar a tensão palpável do seu semblante. A jovem esposa apareceu na entrada do escritório no momento exato em que o filho batia a porta do quarto. O marido encarou-a, sem graça.

- O Jean o atrapalhava? – perguntou ela, entrando na sala.

- Não! – ele tentou sorrir – De modo algum! – virou-se para recebê-la melhor.

- Se o estiver, pode me falar! Vejo que não está muito bem, peço-lhe que brinque pelos jardins! Está cheio de crianças!

- Não se preocupe, Marie! A presença dele só me faz bem! – ele a olhou de modo terno.

- Vim avisá-lo que alguns de seus amigos do escritório, em Paris, acabaram de chegar!

- Merci! – agradeceu ele – Vou em um instante!

Marie esboçou um sorriso desconcertado e sem dizer palavra encaminhou-se de volta a sala, onde o barulho de vozes preenchia tudo com o espírito embriagante do natal. Camus, após apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro, suspirou de má vontade e ergueu-se, aprumando-se para enfrentar a cortesia social que tanto o irritava. Dir-se-ia embargado por alguma coisa que, desde cedo, lhe sobrecarregava, pesadamente, o coração. Antes de alcançar a porta, porém, o grito agudo do telefone, que fez vibrar cada fibra de seu ser, atroou pelo ambiente com uma nota ainda mais nefasta. Estacou alguns momentos, entre a porta e a escrivaninha, se si decidir a atendê-lo.

Camus sequer dormira naquela noite. Passara-a, inteira, sentado, com os olhos muito abertos, fixos, na maior parte das vezes, nas sombras que invadiam o seu quarto. Nunca sua serenidade lhe parecera tão desconcertante, a sua altivez mais abominável. Se em algum momento demonstrara indiferença, não fora pelo fato de achar que tocara o coração do jovem pintor grego, mas simplesmente porque o sentimento que sentia por ele enchia-o de felicidade e orgulho. Encaminhou-se até o aparelho e tirou-o do gancho.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais parler avec Camus Dousseau! (Gostaria de falar com Camus Dousseau!)

Uma voz grave, pausada e formal lhe respondeu do outro lado da linha.

- Ces't moi!

Que resultaria de tudo aquilo? Não sabia! Mas sentia que toda sua força dispersa até então, tendiam para um único fim maravilhoso. Vê-lo, ouvi-lo, viver junto dele, a vida para Camus já não tinha outro sentido. Enquanto pensava em Miro, sem conseguir entender porque seus pensamentos, de súbito, se haviam convergido para sua pessoa, as imagens desse futuro acolhedor se iam formando no seu espírito, quase a lhe paralisar o coração.

- Savez-vous Miro Domothynopoulos? (O senhor conhece Miro Domothinopoulos?)

- Oui, je sais...

**IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES**

Se o amanhã nunca chegar

**WILL HE KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM?**

Ele saberá o quanto eu o amei?

**DID I TRY IN EVERY WAY TO SHOW HIM EVERY DAY**

Que eu tentei de todas as maneiras, mostrar-lhe todos os dias

**THAT HE'S MY ONLY ONE?**

Que ele é o único para mim?

**AND IF MY TIME ON EARTH WERE THROUGH**

E se meu tempo na terra estiver terminado

**AND HE MUST FACE THIS WORLD WITHOUT ME**

E ele tiver que enfrentar o mundo sem mim

**IS THE LOVE I GAVE HIM IN THE PAST**

O amor que eu lhe dei no passado

**GONNA BE ENOUGH TO LAST**

Será suficiente para durar

**IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES?**

Se o amanhã nunca chegar?

..x..

A noite iluminada resplandecia no céu. O brilho espectral das luzes da rua cruzavam a avenida de ponta a ponta, misturando-se aos faróis dos carros, no longo engarrafamente que se formara. Esses raios entrecruzados rompiam a escuridão a estrada e revelavam a seguinte situação.

Enfiado num de seus casacos de couro, bastante afeito ao clima frio da França, Miro estava deitada de lado, no meio da pista, com as costas voltadas para ele. O corpo diafanamente coberto por uma fina coberta e as pernas escondidas pelas calças de um jeans mais escuro. Haviam posto o travesseiro improvisado com um sobretudo sob sua cabeça desgrenhada e um filete de luz pálida cruzava seus ombros.

Camus saiu do carro num misto de confusão e desespero, batendo a porta com força. Alguns policiais que ali estavam para controlar a inusitada situação, barraram-lhe o caminho que tentou vencer a distância que o separava do jovem acidentado.

- É parente da vítima? – interrogou-lhe um dos soldados.

- Sou amigo! – respondeu, bastante sério – O único que possui na França!

- Excelente! – tornou – Talvez nos possa dar informações a seu respeito! – volveu-lhe o policial – Não há documentação com ele!

Camus remoeu-se cuidadosamente quando o rapaz virou a cabeça e olhou na sua direção através das sombras, para logo voltar a pousá-la sobre os panos que o amparavam por baixo. Um suspiro de alívio se desprendeu de seus lábios, uma vez que a útima farse do comissário lhe havia feito errar uma batida. Ele esperou alguns segundos, o corpo tenso diante do abismo, enquanto o chefe do distrito de Lyon liberava sua passagem. Porém, a respiração rasa já tinha, novamente, o ritmo do desespero.

- O que houve? – indagou, a medo.

- Ele vinha na contramão! – explicou-lhe o soldado – Um carro o imprensou contra um bonde que, por sua vez, quase o esmagou contra o muro do cemitério!

- Mon Dieu! – Camus exasperou-se.

- Lugar adequado, não!? – ironizou o chefe, fazendo o francês encará-lo – Ao lado do cemitério!

Camus o fitou com bastante desagrado, mas deixando-o de lado, alcançou a faixa amarela que separava o pequeno amontoado de transeuntes da cena do acidente. Pensando estar fora de perigo, ele resolveu chegar um pouco mais perto daquele reflexo adorável e enlouquecedor, mas mal atingira suas cálidas cercanias, a respiração interrompeu-se.

- Vá embora, Camus!

A menos de dez centímetros de seu corpo dolorido estava o difuso escritor. Após um longo minuto de imobilidade, a mão de Camus moveu-se em direção a ele e, dessa vez, o toque não o desagradou. Camus conseguiu trazer seu corpo para perto, de tal forma que sentiu a aura das ensangüentadas feridas, profundamente abertas, como um sopro gélido em seu mais íntimo âmago.

- Que fizeste, Miro? – perguntou. – Ficaste louco?

- Eu estou morrendo e tu me passas um sermão?

Aquelas palavras não vieram com o seu já tão conhecido sarcasmo, mas com pesar, que de pronto fizeram Camus anuviar-se. Não poderia ser! Miro à morte? Não o podia crer! Não estria lhe falando a sério! Iria à um hospital e ficaria de novo curado, saltitando como antes!

Agitando-se naquela corrente abundante de desespero, o braço de Miro bateu contra o rosto dele. Camus o segurou por alguns segundos. O rapaz, porém, se liberto da sombra de seu abraço e ofereceu—lhe as costas encurvadas, enquanto ele incendiava de aflição. A pista bem asfaltada e encharcada pela chuva, estava cheia de raios lunares, frouxamente apagados. Repentinamente, Miro o encarou e com voz firme, proferiu:

- Estou com sede!

Camus pegou do copo que um dos tiras lhe passara e passou a ele, que engoliu com gratidão o seu conteúdo, a cabeça amparada pelo braço robusto do francês. Depois, num gesto infantil, que tinha mais encanto que qualquer carícia lúbrica, mesmo naquela hora nefasta, o garoto enxugou seus lábios no ombro do amante, caindo de volta ao travesseiro e fechando os olhos instantaneamente.

- Miro! – Camus o chamou – Não durma!

- Deixe-me em paz! – o jovem quis afastá-lo com os braços.

- Olhe para mim! – o francês chamava-o a si – Olhe para mim, por favor!

Ele não se pertencia mais! E sabia, sim, ele sabia...fora Miro quem o seduzira! Ao fixar seu olhar no dele, Miro simulou um sorriso entediado, cínico. Havia qualquer coisa de irreal neles, tão pálido quanto uma estátua, olhava-o por cima de toda sua altivez. Simplesmente, não sabia o que fazer. Ao final de alguns segundos, sorriu-lhe e tocou-lhe o rosto, seus cabelos mornos e azuis acariciando as clavículas masculinas. Ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

- O que fazia andando de bicicleta na noite de natal? – indagou Camus.

- Nada! Esperava!

- O que esperava?

Miro não respondeu. Não poderia dizer-lhe que era por ele que esperava. Seus olhos, ligeiramente oblíquos, bem talhados, muito azuis, eram sombreados estavam cílios longos e espessos. Camus só pôde comparar seu olhar com o do animal selvagem. A audácia e a timidez estavam presentes ao mesmo tempo e desse ponto de vista, os olhos de Miro revelavam muito bem a sua personalidade: astucioso, insolente, mas naturalmente temente ao destino.

- O que faz aqui? – retrucou o grego – Não deveria estar com sua família?

- Eles não me importam! – Camus lhe falou – Não mais! Não como tu! Fique comigo, Miro!

Toda sua pessoa, em particular, tinha uma expressão ao mesmo tempo voluptuosa e selvagem que jamais ele tornara a encontrar em um homem humano. Se um homem não conhecesse de seus semelhantes, para definir aquele bem poderia estudar o olhar do lobo ao espreitar uma gazela. Camus a afagou, suavemente, os fios embaraçados e pela primeira vez, beijaram-se ternamente. Camus afastou-se, fitando-o, para tomar, vorazmente, os lábios masculinos mais uma vez.

Miro parecia espreitá-lo por todos os lados, sem se decidir a dar o golpe final. Aquele ser prodigioso, que diziam possuir as chaves de Nostradamus, era um homem lúgubre envolto numa aura triste, com um olhar nefasto que parecia conhecer todas as coisas.

- Eu sempre estive, Camus, antes mesmo de nos conhecer! – respondeu-lhe o rapaz por fim.

Camus, em um relance, entendeu seus próprios sentimentos. Tudo fora um lampejo, um tremor, um choque de apaixonado reconhecimento. Durante o breve momento em que seus olhos deslizaram pelo jovem a sua frente, o vácuo de sua alma conseguiu aspirar cada detalhe de sua radiosa beleza. De que tela havia surgido, todo feito de luz e carne? Aqueles orbes acendiam a fagulha da paixão, da febre e da saudade. E percebeu que tudo que vivera até ali não havia passado de um tatear no escuro, uma série de erros crassos e de falsas alegrias.

- Não sei o que o que vais fazer...- Camus sentiu-se estremecer -...Mas eu pretendo comunicar a má qualidade das estradas de Lyon!

- Eu estou com frio, Camus!

Os orbes muito azuis, muito vivos, justificavam o que se falavam do tom misterioso, alternativamente melancólico e alegre dos olhos dos deuses. Eles moviam-se sob longas pestanas pendentes, que lhe emprestavam uma expressão quase melancólica e era somente visto quando os cílios se elevavam. Se é que se pode chamar de olhar àquilo que eram uns olhos estranhos, espantados, como nenhum outro no mundo. Camus o encarou.

- Os médicos estão demorando a chegar porque esta é uma parte afastada da cidade...

- Encaremos a realidade, francês! – Miro lhe sorriu – Sempre foste tão duro, o que se passa contigo agora, que precisas mais do que nunca, de sua força de espírito e eu sei que a tens!

- Não entendo onde queres chegar com estas palavras! – Camus engoliu em seco.

- Você ainda tem muito a fazer, Camus!

O escritor o encarava, intrigado. O nariz retilíneo, os lábios móveis e delgados, o olhar direto e significativo dos olhos azuis que pareciam feri-lo em um ponto oculto e vital, infalivelmente.

- Sinto muito!

- Não fale assim, Miro! – disse, bastante sério – Tudo dará certo!

- Não se preocupe! Há sempre uma perda! – o jovem desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Sairás daqui! – Camus prosseguiu – Pintarás teus quadros e será um grande sucesso em janeiro! Não o deixarei ir agora, esta noite, neste lugar, dessa maneira...

Havia nos olhos de Miro, naquele momento, qualquer coisa de inquieto, de mobilidade, que se tornava singularmente penetrante, quando fixado sobre um ponto preciso. A maneira pela qual a luz se repartia dentro desse brilhante olhar, associada à aspiração de transportar-se de dentro para fora para apoderar-se do objeto de desejo que seu olhar refletia, não pôde deixar de cativar a Camus. Parecia quase que, inconscientemente, se imprimia um não sei quê vindo da eternidade, que lhe abriu uma percepção do mais além.

Um abismo para ele insondável. Pelas dimensões de sua superfície luminosa, pelo ardor do seu brilho, o olhar de Miro permitia supor a paixão contida, porém, intensa, que une à ternura a crueldade, que dá, simultaneamente, liberdade ao curso do amor e do ódio, unido à doçura, a selvageria. Todo um mundo se refugiava nos olhos azuis daquele grego.

- Quando me perguntarem do que eu mais gostava...- Miro o encarou com todo o seu amor refletido -...Direi era de você!

A vida só era vivida uma vez, como um ator que entrasse em cena sem nunca haver ensaiado. Mas o que a faz tão valiosa, uma vez que o ensaio da vida já é a própria vida? Isso fazia com que a vida lhe parecesse um esboço. Esta palavra, porém, não seria certa de se empregar, já que um "esboço" é sempre um projeto de alguma coisa, de um quadro, por exemplo, ao passo que o esboço da vida não é o esboço de coisa alguma, é um esboço sem quadro. Não poder viver senão uma vida era como não viver nunca.

- Eu não acredito nestas coisas, Miro!

- Não importa! – ele lhe sorriu – Elas simplesmente existem, você crendo nelas ou não! Por que veio aqui, francês?

- Você quem me chamou!

- Mas não era para ter vindo! – Miro fez ar de deboche.

- Eu precisava vê-lo, eu...- Camus falava com dificuldade crescente.

- Você é sempre bem articulado assim?! – um filete de sangue assomou, naquele momento, aos seus finos lábios. – Leve-me para casa, Camus!

Eram lágrimas! Camus trouxe-o para si, sentando-se sobre o asfalto e o acolhendo em seu regaço. Miro fechara os olhos, aceitando o calor reconfortante do corpo do companheiro. Assemelhava-se a uma criança posta numa cesta e abandonada ao sabor das correntes.

Como ele, Camus, poderia deixar derivar para as águas impetuosas de um rio, uma cesta onde se abrigava uma criança? No começo de muitos mitos gregos, havia sempre alguém que salvava uma criança abandonada. Se Pólibo não tivesse recolhido Édipo, Sófocles não teria escrito sua mais bela tragédia!

E ele compreendeu, compreendeu que as metáforas eram perigosas. Não se podia brincar com elas. O amor, como aquele que sentia por Miro, havia nascido de uma simples metáfora: Afrodite, Ares, Adônis...

- Não fale! – pediu.

Com cuidado, pôs a cabeça dele em seu colo. Olhou em torno, desesperado, porém contido, à procura de um milagre. Havia apenas policiais e pedestres cercando as redondezas, de olhos vazios, ignorando deliberadamente o que sucedia, não entendiam, com seus olhares cinzas com os quais já haviam contemplado a morte de tantos outros homens.

O suor brotava da fronte de Miro. O sangue começou a sair mais rápido. Camus podia senti-lo espalhando-se do lado esquerdo de seu peito e o seu calor úmido fluindo-lhe pelas costas, encharcando-lhe as vestes.

- Quando os médicos irão chegar? – esbravejou.

- Já os chamamos, senhor!

Ninguém lhe prestava atenção, ou ao menos assim lhe parecera, com a exceção de um. Seus olhos gelados, quase cor de neve, encontraram-se com os dele e desviaram-se para focalizarem o nada. Camus pensou em todas as vezes que, quando criança, ficara magoado ao sentir que as pessoas se recusavam a fitá-lo. Compreendeu que, na verdade, isso não fora importante naquelas ocasiões. Agora sim.

- Por favor...- controlou a voz -...Faça-os se apressarem!

- Camus...

A voz de Miro enfraquecera-se, tornando-se de tal maneira difícil de se fazer escutar que Camus sentiu a necessidade de colocar seu ouvido próximo de sua boca, para tornar a tarefa mais fácil para ele.

- Eu o amo! – murmurou o rapaz – Sempre quis dizê-lo! Estava esperando o momento certo e creia, não era isso que eu tinha em mente!

Tentou sorrir, mas a luz desaparecia de seus olhos gradativamente.

- Eu soube desde o primeiro instante...- gaguejou -...Quando você entrou no bar...

- Eu também! – sussurrou Camus, relembrando o raio, recordando seu primeiro pensamento – Je t'aime! – murmurou ele, nunca estas palavras lhe saíram tão verdadeiras – Je t'aime, Miro!

Camus sabia que sua vida havia mudado completamente por ele. Fora uma decisão fatal sobre um amor fortuito, nascido do acaso, que não teria existido se seu sogro não lhe tivesse jogado à cara o que ele, mais tarde, descobriria ser a verdade. E esse garoto, seu garoto devasso, essa encarnação do acaso absoluto, estava agora deitado em seu colo, respirando com dificuldade.

Era muito tarde, Camus sentiu que começava a desejar os cigarros, como acontecia nos momentos de grande tensão. O resfolegar de Miro mudou uma ou duas vezes para um alquebrado suspiro. Ele o ouvira...escutara suas palavras...conseguira lhe sorrir em resposta...E a luz, então, se apagou!

Camus cerrou os olhos. Não queria mais ver, nem por um segundo, aquelas pálpebras fechadas. Os olhos, diziam, eram as portas da alma e o corpo de Miro, dolente, de olhos fechados, era agora um corpo sem alma. Não! Não iria nunca mais vê-lo...Aquela era, irrevogavelmente, a última vez!

O destino debruçava sobre ele o seu poder. Amava-o, mas ele já estava longe dali, muito longe, em uma outra estação, em outro lugar, num outro universo. Pareceu-lhe que, diante de si, abria-se um imenso espaço vazio, que o destroçava. Amara seu garoto devasso loucamente, cruelmente, como jamais...

- mandas-me seguir em frente...- sussurrou -...Sabes que não posso sem ti!

..x..

'**COUSE I'VE LOST LOVED ONES IN MY LIFE**

Porque eu perdi pessoas amadas em minha vida

**WHO NEVER KNOWS HOW MUCH I LOVED THEM**

Que nunca souberam o quanto eu as amava

**NOW I LIVE WITH THE REGRET**

Agora eu vivo com o remorso

**THAT MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR THEM**

Que os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por eles

**NEVER WERE REVEALED**

Nunca foram revelados

**SO I MADE A PROMISE TO MAYSELF**

Então eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo

**TO SAY EACH DAY HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME**

De dizer, a cada dia, o quanto ele significa para mim

**AND AVOID THAT CIRCUNSTANCE**

E evitar a circunstância

**WHERE THERE'S NO SECOND CHANCE TO TELL HIM HO****W I FEEL**

Onde não haja uma segunda chance de dizer-lhe como eu me sinto

- Prefere continuar amanhã?

O policial, responsável por tomar o depoimento a respeito da vítima, disparou a pergunta ao notar-lhe o ar cabisbaixo, perdido, como se apalpasse, em algum ponto entre as dimensões, a centelha que um dia lhe ardera n'alma. Saga voltou a si, olhando-o:

- Não! – comentou, tentando concentrar-se.

- O senhor não parece bem! – o guarda o examinou – Já escrevemos muito por hoje!

- Eu quero continuar! – insistiu o réu.

- Poderíamos...

- Eu já disse que estou bem!

Prorrompeu, seriamente, o homem, encarando o policial a sua frente. Este desviou seus olhos para a máquina de escrever.

- O enterro está perto e ainda não cheguei a lugar algum! – completou por fim.

- Acha mesmo que ele poderia ter escapado? – indagou o guarda – Foi imprensado por um carro e jogado contra um muro por outro! Ainda penso que viveu demais!

- Tudo só acontece quando tem de acontecer!

- Por que insiste em dizer que foi o senhor quem o matou? Nem estava presente na hora do acidente! Não compreendo!

- Ninguém jamais o fará! – Saga sorriu, desconsolado - Esse não foi o meu maior crime!

Calou-se. Limitou-se a olhar as próprias mãos. Corpo, mente, coração...Tudo lhe doía. As datas começavam a se confundir em sua cabeça. Suspirou:

- Miro...

- O que disse?

- Senhor, por favor...- encarou o policial -...Escreva este nome até preencher toda a página!

Ele não fizera nada além de obedecer a natureza. Foi o mais fiel de seus cães. Por que, então, esse horror do qual ele não consegue se desvencilhar? Será que o realmente matara? Não! Para sua surpresa, ele nem ao menos havia sido o seu executor!

..x..

No dia do funeral Camus, mais uma vez, vestiu-se de preto. Conservaria este hábito até o fim de seus dias. Porém, quando perguntado o motivo, respondia sempre:

- Combina com a cor da minha alma!

Marie, bastante enternecida, aproximou-se quando o caixão já havia baixado na vala. O tempo estava límpido e durante toda a cerimônia caíra uma chuva miúda, mas agora o céu voltara a clarear.

Em pé, no fundo do cemitério, entre os velhos ciprestes cujas folhas balouçavam ao vento, Camus recordava os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, ouvindo o incessante ruído de folhas sob as impressões que se iam formando. Considerava, agora, a situação de uma forma muito diferente. Já nem sequer a idéia da morte lhe parecia tão terrível após ter passado aqueles últimos dois dias, antes do enterro, como louco, fazendo Marie recear que cometesse uma loucura. Estivera prostrado, não comia, não falava, não vivia...

- Como você está? – indagou ela.

- Morto! A vida para mim já não tem valor algum!

- Quantas coisas não parecem odiosas e incompreensíveis e depois, de repente, descobrimos o significado oculto por trás delas! – ela esboçou um sorriso reconfortante.

- Perdoe-me, Marie...- ele a fitou, sério -...Mas você é a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver neste momento!

- Imaginei que não estivesse com disposição para me falar, mas quis dar meus sentimentos! – ela engoliu em seco – Acho que uma companhia lhe faria bem!

- Só se fosse uma que nos fizesse melhor do que somos! – comentou sorrindo malgrado, enquanto conservava nos olhos a mesma expressão de dolorosa tristeza.

- Você é um grande homem, Camus! De verdade!

- Meu único mérito está em que a vida, para mim, nada mais significa! Não preciso mais dela, se me tornou odiosa...

Acrescentou com um movimento de impaciência dos lábios trêmulos.

- Vai renascer para uma nova vida! – Marie o olhou com ternura – Eu espero que consiga recuperar a paz de espírito de que tanto precisa!

- Como homem eu estou uma ruína...

Ele calou-se, de repente, os olhos maquinalmente fitos nas rodas de uma bicicleta, conduzida por um jovem, que cruzava, naquele momento, a avenida, rente ao portão da parte do cemitério onde estavam. Ela deslizava suavemente sobre o asfalto negro. E de súbito, um mal estar fez Camus esquecer de tudo. A bicicleta e a pista fizeram-lhe recordar a ele, isto é, o que restara dele quando chegou, desesperado, enervado como um louco, na Rue Chanson. No meio dos pedestres, entre filas de carro, impudicamente estendido, o corpo ensangüentado, ainda cheio de vida.

Camus buscou balançou a cabeça, buscou lembrar-se dele tal como era, como o havia encontrado pela primeira vez naquele bar: misterioso, encantador, afetuoso, sarcástico, procurando e distribuindo felicidade. Tentou evocar os melhores momentos que haviam passado juntos, mas sentiu que estavam envenenados. De repente, o cemitério desapareceu e os soluços contraíram-lhe o rosto. Marie desviou seus orbes para o chão. Afastou-se alguns passos dali e esperou. Quando Camus conseguiu dominar-se, dirigiu-se, tranqüilamente, até ela.

- Pretende passar o ano novo aqui?

Marie não o respondeu. Olho em seus olhos. Estavam escuros e largamente fendidos. Era impossível descrevê-los. O brilho de outrora se havia apagado. Estavam inquietos, penetrantes quando fixos, móveis, constantemente espionando. Refletia, ao mesmo tempo, a dor e a aflição, uma imensa revolta e uma crueldade sem limite. Não havia outro caminho para ele a não ser esperar. Esperar pela vida, esperar pela morte ou por uma absolvição, que jamais viria.

Os olhos de Camus estavam fugidios, como jamais estiveram, fixando-se aqui e acolá. Um olhar triste, duro, seco...Um olhar ainda cheio de paixão, mas de uma paixão contida, retida sob as pálpebras, que deixavam passar, agora, um estilhaço metálico que machucava, saltando dos olhos paradoxalmente enevoados, velados, coalhados...

Como mortos!

**SO TELL THAT SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE**

Então diga para aquele alguém que você ama

**JUST WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF**

Exatamente o que você está pensando

'**CAUSE THE TOMORRO CAN NEVER COME****S**

Porque o amanhã pode nunca chegar

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	12. As noites escuras da alma

**o.O.o _ o.O.o**

**As noites escuras da alma**

**o.O.o _ o.O.o**

"Nós também somos poeira estelar…"

**o.O.o**

Fazia três dias que Miro falecera. Três dias haviam passado e nada, nenhuma volta, nenhuma palabra, nenhum sorriso. Camus teve a certeza de que tudo que havia ocorrido era, irrevogavelmente, verdade. Ele estava só. Miro havia-se reduzido a um ponto doloroso e pungente dentro de seu peito.

Sentia-o ai, constante, falando-lhe, estocando-lhe, sorrindo-lhe aquele sorriso de um purismo mesclado com um não sei quê de demônio feito menino. O seu menino...Doce, porém ferino. Imaturo, porém experiente. Ingênuo, porém devasso. E deu-se conta, talvez pela primeira vez desde que tudo havia-se iniciado, que era precisamente esta devassidão, essa impureza inocente, essa ingênua sensualidade que o atraía e o retraía.

Há três dias ele entrara naquela casa e encontrara o enlevo, o encanto em foma humana. Ainda o imaginava ali, na varanda, com suas mãos constantemente sujas de tinta, a sua cara apatetada fazendo-lhe ar de tédio, como se preferisse um sorvete enjoativo à sua pessoa, a sua boca tão vermelha quanto um pirulito ao ser chupado, dizendo-lhe alguns impropérios com seu linguajar chulo de muleque de rua. Sorriu.

Há exatamente 72 horas nevava. As ruas estavam frias, esperando o novo ano que chegaria dentro de outra 72 horas. Porém para ele, seria a chegada de uma nova vida que viveria sozinho. Mas não se sentia nervoso, antes experimentava uma estranha sensação de liberdade. Livre de sua esposa e de seu filho...Livre do seu trabalho e das convenções...Livre até mesmo de Miro e de si mesmo.

Miro lhe proporcionara as sensações que sempre buscara e das quais sempre fugira. Ele deu-lhe a chave para a sua própria vida pois, e ele sabia-o bem, até conhecer aquele garoto malcriado, havia vivido várias existências. Umas entediantes...Outras felizes, realmente felizes...Mas nunca havia vivido sua própria vida. Agora via-se no meio de uma rua deserta de gente, de vida, de sentimento, de calor em todas as suas formas. Alguns papéis de propaganda varridas pelo vento forte que soprava e trazia em si o cheiro dele. O odor forte de seus cabelos quando passava dias sem lavá-los. Via-se vivo e com vontade de viver.

Ele era livre, tão livre que sentia-se preso da própria liberdade e talvez esta fosse o pior tipo de prisão. Prisioneiro da vida, das circusntâncias, da consciência...Prisioneiro das consequências, das escolhas e do destino. Esse malfadado destino no qual não acreditava e que pôs abaixo os seus mais intrínsecos valores. Era refém de si mesmo e dele, seguramente, não conseguiria libertar-se.

Suspirou forte e resolveu aproximar-se daquela porta. Em seu umbral não estava escrito para abandonar toda sua esperança, ainda que que ele sentisse que já fora abandonado por ela. Aquela porta, nunca fechada a chave...aquele trinco que tantas vezes lhe abrira passagem para a felicidade e agora ocultava sua dor. Tocou-o por um instante antes de abrí-lo. Rodou-o. Deu o primeiro passo naquela casa depois do fatídico desenlance do acidente de seu dono. Por fim, após um girar de olhos pelo local, entrou.

**o.O.o**

FLASHBACK

**o.O.o**

Ele deixara a cabeça pender, levemente, quase com preguiça, contra a parede. A testa encostada na tinta morna pelo ar cálido e pesado da alcova invadida pela penumbra. Um ronrronante resfolegar era expelido suavemente, pelas narinas finas e pelos molhados lábios carnudos, entreabertos.

Virou o rosto para o lado, como se o roçara pela alfombra que descia, pendente, do teto até o chão recoberto por peças de roupas. As mãos, de longos dedos e perigosas unhas, pressionavam a parede, repuxavam, em intervalos, as cortinas, arranhavam algo invisível. E o mesmo resfolegar, continuamente baixo, emitia uma nota mais alta, que se perdia no vão da silenciosa sinfonia do gozo.

- Camus...

Ouvir o seu nome sussurrado, como num sonho, mais respirado que falado, quase aspirado, levava-o a um nível de excitação jamais alcançado por um humano, talvez imaginado pelos monstros. E como poderia ser humano aquele corpo esguio, que parecia evaporar-se por entre suas mãos? Aquelas espáduas largas, morenas, pelas quais seus dedos escorregavam? As suas mãos rudes, mas de pele suave, envolviam-no pelas costas, apertando-lhe os rígidos músculos contraidos. Camus sentia que aquela criatura cabia perfeitamente dentro do seu corpo, e via-se como o próprio universo abarcando o infinito.

E Miro sentia o quente arfar de seu hálito cheirando a tabaco fétido...a vinho barato...a pecado, na reentrância mais recôndita do seu cálido pescoço pegajoso, molhado pelo erotismo que lhe explodia como um bafo de ar vulcânico.

- Miro...

E ele sentia-se seu dono. Quiçá o único momento em que, de fato, podia sentir-se homem diante dele. Apertando-o contra si, puxando-lhe dos cabelos que insistiam em grudar no seu robusto peito. Camus fazia-o saber quem comandava. Fazia-se seu algoz, seu carrasco. E quanto mais o tinha, quanto mais o sabia seu, sentia a necessidade, quase demoníaca, de marcá-lo, de impingir-lhe a sua autoridade, seu poder, como um lobo ao espreitar uma gazela.

**o.O.o**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**o.O.o**

Tudo estava onde ele havia encontrado pela última vez. O velho sofá...O cavalete...Os pincéis espalhados pelo chão, com os mesmos centímetros distanciando-os. Sua diabólica estátua do Davi fitando aquela desolação de poeira e desordem de seu pequeno altar no alto da estante. Era a organização desordenada de Miro, já tão sua conhecida.

Caminhou pela sala, com cuidado, para não pisar nos objetos, não queria ser obrigado a mudar qualquer coisa de seu lugar. Queria que a casa continuasse como Miro havia deixado. Era uma forma de mantê-lo ali, de sentí-lo, ainda que Camus soubesse, desde de sua morte, que sua presença o rondava, perseguia-o onde quer que fosse. Escutava-o rir, com sua risada maliciosa, os olhos felinos entrefechando-se e sempre que ele, Camus, voltava-se para fitá-lo, sua imagem dissolvia-se como a fumaça de um desagradável charuto.

Entrou pelo corredor, o pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto. Era a primeira vez que encontrava a porta fechada. Sentia-se como um amante para quem os caminhos sempre estiveram abertos e de repente, volta para casa encontra-se impedido de entrar. Penetrou, com temor, na alcova onde dormira tantas noite, onde verdadeiramente fora ele. Os olhos encheram-se-lhe de lágrimas.

Sentira-se desfalecer. Apoiou-se rapidamente na mesinha de luz. Ao peito vieram-lhe os soluços, abafados, novamente postos para dentro, proibidos de sair. As paredes do quarto...portas, janelas...tábuas do chão...Aquele espelho...tudo refletia seu garoto devasso, o perfume impregnado nos lençóis da cama.

- Mi...Miro?

Um humor frio percorreu-lhe as costas, varreu o congelante quarto. Camus deu-se conta do quanto estava gélido o ambiente. Parado ao pé da cama, paralisado, fixou seus olhos duros num recanto extremo da alcova, onde umas cortinas começaram a esvoaçar por uma leve brisa que corria através da janela. Com certeza os policiais, depois de revistarem o local, a esqueceram aberta.

Fechou e abriu os olhos uma ou duas vezes. Queria fazer real o delírio, a miragem que sua mente tentava pregar-lhe, mas a aparição não se ia, insistia em ficar ali, parada, olhando-o com um meio sorriso que não decidia-se em abrir. Camus o via surgir, levantar-se de seu túmulo, todo coberto de luz e sombra, vestido no seu cotidiano calção, todo salpicado de tinta. O peito nu, as pernas à apreciação. Tal e qual sempre o vira, correndo para ele, despojando-se na cama.

- Não é possível! – conseguiu articular – Você está morto!

Camus balbuciou, o cenho franzido. O outro o encarava com seu velho olhar cínico e amoroso. Sua aparência havia ganhado mais contorno, ou assim pareceu ao francês. Aproximou-se da cama pelo outro lado, saindo das trevas que o escondiam, dando-se a conhecer em todo o seu explendor.

- Crê que eu estou morto, Camus? – perguntou tranquilo – Desde quando passou a acreditar em fantasmas, francês?

- Eu estou te imaginando!

O rosto de Miro assumiu um tom entre o interrogativo e o malicioso.

- Você é só a minha saudade feita matéria! Ás vezes não aceitamos os fatos e insistimos em viver naquilo que nos fazia bem!

- Bem? Miro estreitou-o na face – Eu não fui o teu bem! Eu fui o teu mal, o teu veneno!

Camus deu um passo, tentando uma aproximação, mas Miro lhe escapou. Olhavam-se. Caminhando, o francês quis acercar-se dando a volta pela cama, mas o outro, subindo pela mesma, tirando-lhe à cara os travesseiros, apresentou seu sorriso sonoro e devasso, divertindo-se com ele e atirando-se pela porta, saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Camus entendera. Havia aceitado sua provocação, como sempre. Voltando por onde havia entrado, apressou o passo e o seguiu, como em outros tempos, chamando-lhe pelo nome.

- Miro, volte aqui! Espere!

Ainda da porta do quarto vira-o entrar pela cozinha. Chegara ao pé da mesa, o sorriso a face corada pelo frio. Estacou. O silêncio foi quebrado pela porta da geladeira sendo fechada. Camus engoliu em seco. Não dera-se conta de que não estava sozinho. Deu um passo adiante, na direção dos olhos verdes, desconhecidos para ele que, sérios e interrogativos, lhe encararam. Eram frios e emanavam um poder que fez Camus senrtir-se rebaixado, como se o houvesse tornado nulo.

- Pardon, eu...- tentou falar – Eu não sabia que havia alguém na casa! – sua voz morria-se aos poucos nas dúvidas que lhe infundiram na mente.

Seus olhos, ainda sustentando a mirada do estranho a sua frente, estavam visivelmente perdidos no vão das idéias, das coisas, dos fatos, das lembranças. O canto dos lábios tremiam-lhe, a mão, acostumadamente, buscou os cigarros no bolso do sobretudo. Recordou-se que jurara parar de fumar, assim que não os levava consigo há já três dias.

- Você é... – continuou, como um boneco.

- Sou um... – disse o outro, ríspido e sério, passeando os olhos pelo chão antes de completar – Um amigo de Miro!

Sublinhara a palavra amigo e o tom com o qual a proferira fez Camus entender de quem verdadeiramente se tratava. O desconhecido era imperioso, reto, a cabeça erguida, os olhos fixos no seu interlocutor. Parecia querer sobrepujá-lo, ferí-lo, mostrar-lhe que estava por cima, que jamais havia perdido e que ele, Camus, em toda aquela sórdida história, nada mais era que um intruso.

- O Miro me falava bastante de você! – disse Camus sem surpreender-se. – Eu sou...

- Eu sei muito bem quem é você e o senhor sabe muito bem quem eu sou! – respondeu, pousando uma garrafa de vinho, que havia retirado da geladeira, na mesa a sua frente. Foi em busca de um copo.

- Ele me escrevia bastante... – seguiu dizendo de costas, procurando o objeto – Você não acreditava que eu existisse!

Havia encontrado as taças e virara-se repentinamente para o visitante. Camus não esperara aquele olhar forte sobre si sem aviso. Sentiu todo o seu domínio viril ao qual sempre se referia Miro.

- Saga...

- Ele me contou na última carta que escreveu! – Saga não o deixou terminar.

- Ele contava tantas coisas que eu já não sabia mais o que era a verdade!

Saga servira o vinho e tomando de uma das taças, ofereceu-a a Camus, que a recusou. Pousou-a sobre a mesa, próxima do visitante e tomando da sua, sorveu o conteúdo de uma só vez, servindo-se de mais uma dose do quente líquido de Bordeaux..

- Eu... – Camus levou as mãos a cabeça, alisando nervosamente os cabelos – Eu estou muito confundido!

- Por que? Perguntou-lhe Saga, tomando de sua bebida – Este apartamente é meu! Nada mais natural que eu esteja aqui! – pousou um olhar irônico no rosto do cansado francês.

- Eu entrei tão distraido... – Camus passeava o olhar em torno – Não escutei que havia alguém! Eu pensava que...

- Que ia encontrar o Miro aqui? – Saga parecia ridicularizá-lo.

- Ele tem aparecido para mim!

Camus o encarou seriamente quando fez esta revelação. Seus olhos, embora fixos em saga, não o fitavam. Pareciam perdidos num sem fim de devaneios que ele mesmo não saberia explicar. Seu peito doia. Não podia acreditar que houvesse dito tal coisa. Balançou a cabeça para espantar algum outro pensamento insano. Saga havia abaixado a cabeça. Contemplava agora o copo a sua frente, meio cheio, meio vazio. Parecia pensativo.

- Agora mesmo...- continuou Camus – Ele me apareceu no quarto, sorrindo, brincando, me atirou os travesseiros, saiu correndo pelo corredor...- calou-se.

Saga voltara a fitá-lo. Já não sorria. Já não burlava-se dele. Olhava-o com profunda compaixão.

- Existem pessoas que podem ver, ouvir...sentir os mortos! – disse saga por fim, após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Miro era uma delas!

- Desculpe... – Camus o interrompeu, bastante sério – Eu não acredito nessas coisas!

- Que você acredite ou não, não significa que não exista algo mais além do que podemos imaginar!

- Miro mentia muito! – falou Camus, ainda aturdido pela situação inusitada – Você deve saber...

- Mentia mais do que eu? – volveu saga – Mais do que você? Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa?

- Perdão, eu não quis...

- A mentira é uma questão de ponto de vista!

- Eu não esperava encontrá-lo aqui!

Camus o fitou com bastante atenção. Não parecia irritado, nem estava. Tampoco estava amedrontado. Antes parecia muito tranquilo. Possuia um sentimento de compaixão por si mesmo, de humilhação perante os seus, de fraqueza diante deste Destino, covarde frente a este homem, antes um fantasma de quem duvidava da existência, agora real, concreto, talvez mais verdadeiro que ele próprio. Era notório, e Saga o notara bem, que quando Miro morrera, aquele homem a sua frente morrera com ele.

Saga ficou em silêncio. Respeitou aquele momento drástico, dramático, mas necessário. Era o fim agridoce imaginado por ele mesmo. O ciúme sumiu do seu coração e o despeito deu lugar à cumplicidade. Eram companheiros das mesmas circunstâncias, da cruel fatalidad e da insana paixão.

Ambos abaixaram os olhos, não por fraqueza, mas por uma piedade mútua que os tornavam cúmplices da mesma dor e da mesma saudade. Deixaram o silêncio falar por si só. As palavras fizeram-se desnecessárias. Olharam para dentro de seus corações e buscaram evocar os momentos que, cada um a seu tempo, compartiram com Miro. Porém, ambos sentiram que estes momentos, mesmo os mais felizes, estavam sempre envenenados, como se o fantasma daquele menino devasso os espreitasse e os tivesse feito sentir toda a profundidade da palavra arrependimento.

Ambos ali, naquela cozinha, representavam dois pontos no universo dos fatos: a aurora e o crepúsculo. Saga havia sido o nascer do sol, seu plenilúnio. Camus o seu poente, a noite dando lugar ao dia, a lua nova que esconde o seu rosto e torna as noites mais escuras.

- Foi bom você ter vindo! Eu ia mesmo procurá-lo!

Saga suspirou, quebrando o silêncio. Também Camus saíra de seu interior e o fitara ao escutar suas palavras. Já não sentia em saga o desprezo do início. O grego havia-se levantado.

- O Mito me pediu, na última carta que me escrevera, que se lhe passava algo, que eu lhe entregasse uma coisa! Acompanhe-me!

Saga precipitou-se para a porta. O outro lhe deu espaço, deixou-o passar e o seguiu, ambos caminhando calmamente.

- Vocês tinham alguma espécie de pacto?

Perguntou Saga, virou-se para o outro e estacaou a marcha na entrada do quarto. Seus olhos o encararam com curiosidade e um certo despeito. Camus soergueu as sobrancelhas, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Mira tinha suas obsseções! Mas não, não tínhamos nenhum pacto, que eu saiba!

O grego virou-se, calado e entrou na habitação. Tomou, de dentro da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira a pequena bússula que em um dia imorredouro Miro tentava, sem sucesso, abrir, jogado no sofá da sala. Saga a havia consertado.

- Tome! – entregou-a – Era isso que ele queria que ficasse com você!

Camus recebeu o artefato. Parecia uma ironia, num momento em que se sentia sem destino, receber uma bússola de presente. Saga havia tirado um cigarro e o acendido. Fumava tranquilamente olhando através da janela.

- E assim se fecha esta história! Já nao há culpados ou inocentes!

O francês, com o pequeno objeto nas mãos, indagou, de repente, como se houvesse recordado de várias dívidas que agora queria cobrar.

- Ele me falou de um quadro, de quando tinha 18 anos...

- Eu o pintei! – falou saga, fitando-o – Completamente nu! Ele tinha, na verdade, 15 anos!

- Ele me disse 18! – falou Camus sem entender – Disse que havia sido exatamente há 6 anos, tinha 24 anos quando morreu!

- Vinte e dois! – respondeu Saga.

- Mon Dieu... – Camus franziu o cenho – Mas ele me disse...

- Para você ele era Miro, o estudante universitário e tinha 24 anos! Para mim...- Saga engoliu em seco – Foi um garoto que eu tirei das ruas, sem passado, presente ou futuro e tinha 22 anos!

Entreolharam-se por um momento. Deram-se conta que era desnecessário o ciúme e qualquer de suas derivaçoess. Cada um havia possuido um Miro único, desconhecido para o outro. E quantos outros desconhecidos haviam possuido as outras partes, outras reentrências daquele prisma que, na escuridão mostrava-se tal como era e na luz, repartia-se em tantas quantas parcelas de raios fossem possíveis.

Observaram-se querendo descobrir suas trevas, os pontos em comum que os haviam reunidos naquela tarde fria de dezembro, naquela casa vazia e desolada. Procuravam, sumutaneamene, algum indício de Miro que o pudesse denunciar no outro, mas tudo que puderam achar, embora compartido por ambos, foi o egoismo, a possessividade, o aprisionamento. Haviam sido despojados de suas máscaras convencionais e haviam entrado numa existência extremamente interessante, onde cada hora continha sua beleza, cada minuto possuia seu encanto diferente, cada passo conduzia a um êxtase e a alma se cobria de um luxo radioso de sensações.

- Devo deixar-lhe! – disse saga – Já é noite, tenho um trem para Atenas às 22:00!

Camus estava calado, olhando através do vidro cujo parapeiro estava coberto de gelo. Por sua mente perpassavam um turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos. Sua vida parecia presentar-se-lhe com suas cores mais radiantes, como todos os recantos iluminados. Saga, sem arrancá-lo da emoção que o havia acometido, saiu do quarto, pegou suas coisas e partiu, batendo vagarosamente a porta. Camus estava só.

O silêncio pesou no ambiente escuro pela falta de iluminação. Sua mão apertava ainda a pequena bússola. Recordou-se dela. Olhou-a. Examinou-a. Aproximou-a do seu rosto contundente para vê-la melhor. A seta apontava na sua direção, para ele mesmo. Sorriu, enquanto uma furtiva lágrima escorria por sua face regelada. Havia entendido.

"Viva Camus..." – lhe dizia Miro – "Para que eu possa viver!"

Ainda escutava sua voz morrendo-se entre as buzinas daquela movimentada avenida que havia sido seu túmulo. Viver. E assim, e só assim, poderia Miro seguir ao seu lado. Seu menino devasso era forte demais para deixar-se morrer tão facilmente. Jamais o teria novamente e por isso ele se tornara seu para sempre.

**o.O.o**

**5**** ANOS DEPOIS**

**o.O.o**

Um motor roncou suave e depois moreu. Alguém havia chegado. Camus, um pouco interrogativo de quem poderia visitá-lo por aquelas paragens, precipitou-se para a porta de entrada da pequena, mas cômoda, casa de campo no interior de Monmatre, norte da França. Dedicava-se a criação de flores, as mais belas da região, desde que deixara, naquela noite fria de dezembro, para sempre, aquele infausto apartamento em Lyon e suas recordações.

Era uma vida tranquila, fizera alguns conhecidos, mas não mantinha com ninguém estreitas relações. Abandonara a arquitetura, já não fumava e vestido de preto, com um típico gorro francês na cabeça, escrevia ao pé da lareira. Quando abriu a porta de uma linda e ensolarada manhã de primavera naquele explêndido mês de abril, o rosto risonho, qua há tempos não via, encheu-lhe o peito de orgulho e felicidade. Não conteve o sorriso de satisfação e saindo ao encontro do belo jovem loiro de olhos azuis, abraçou-o fortemente, fitando-lhe a face máscula, amadurecida pelas recentes responsabilidades da vida de adulto.

- Mon petit... – disse em seu sotaque de parisiense – Se não fosse por já conhecê-lo, julgaria ser tua mãe a adentrar-me o jardim! – bateu-lhe nos ombros.

- Como está pai?

Hyoga lhe retribuia a alegria. Havia passado muito tempo do fato que atingira suas vidas e desde então não houvera a oportunidade, ou vontade, de encontrar-se para uma franca conversa de homem para homem. O rapaz, a principio, sentira-se incapaz de tal aproximação pelo respeito que lhe tinha. E Camus, embora não confessasse, sentira-se envergonhado.

- Pensei que tivesse me abandonado! – falou Camus.

- Abandonar-te? – sorriu Hyoga – Você será sempre o meu pai! Talvez não de sangue...

- Saiste como a tua mãe! Natassja sabia perdoar tudo!

E tomando-lhe do braço, conduziu-o para o interior da propriedade. Hyoga lhe contava as última novidades dos seus. Jean estava crescido. Havia entrado para o colégio militar. Contara sobre sua formatura, a viagem ao Japão em companhia de seus amigos. Seu noivado com uma jovem irlandesa chamada Eiri, que conhecera na Grecia e sobre o recente casamento de marie com um empresário árabe.

- Árabe? – Camus abrira os olhos.

Balançou a cabeça. Hyoga mantivera seu astuto olhar sobre a face paterna, esperando algum indicio de raiva ou ciume, rancor ou despeito, mas encontrou-o bastante tranquilo e alegrou-se por isso.

Entraram na aconchegante chácara e sentaram-se, com um café, nas confortáveis poltronas próximas a janela. O françês permanecia calado. A notícia do casamento de Marie trouxera-lhe felicidade, a amenização da culpa que sentia perante ela. Mas também lhe fizera nascer no peito antigas lembranças das quais imaginara haver-se libertado.

- Nunca me contaste daquele último encontro, na estação, naquele 2 de janeiro, quando ela partia para Viena!

- Foi o ponto final de tudo! – contestou Camus, com os olhos perdidos na xícara de café – O último ato, o cair do pano, o apagar das luzes...- Olhou o filho – Algo dispensável, mas necessário!

**o.O.o**

**FLASHBACK**

**o.O.o**

Era já a sexta vez que descia de seu camarim particular de primeira classe. Jean, comodamente sentado em sua poltrona, observava a mãe, com seus modos tão nervosos, ir e vir na estação quase deserta naquelas horas da noite gélida do inicio do ano. O garoto suspirou, sabia perfeitamente que algo havia aocntecido, que os pais não se entendiam e que por isso, não podiam estar felizes.

Marie, em seu elegante sobretudo negro, vestiu as luvas de couro e ajeitou melhor a gola do casaco em volta do pescoço cálido. Faltava pouco para que partisse e sua irmã lhe havia garantido que ele viria despedir-se. Porém as horas passavam e nenhum sinal de seu ex-marido em toda estação.

- Senhora, por favor, queira acomodar-se, o veículo já partirá!

Um oficial, responsável por controlar as passagens, havia-se aproximado com delicadeza, dando-lhe o aviso de breve partida. Ela, educadamente, lhe fez um aceno de cabeça. Seus olhos anuviaram-se. Escutou o motor pondo-se em marcha. Baixou a cabeça. Deteve-se a entrada do seu carro, dando passagem a uma senhora que entrava. Quando tentou ingressar por sua vez, uma força maior a fez virar-se para trás. Era ele. Era Camus.

Um quase sorriso quis abrir-se em sua face desolada, mas ainda bela. Porém ela controlou-se. Deu alguns passos na direção dele, mas estacou quando este apressou o seu.

- Pensei que não viesse! – disse ela, quando ele se acercou.

- Como poderia eu deixar de vir!

Olharam-se. Ela com os olhos cheios de angustia, ele, de admiração. Camus sabia-a perdida dentro de si, numa tristeza concentrada, como ele tão bem conhecia quando, calidamente, ela arrastava-se com aquele ar senhoril de mulher defraudada.

Antes, ele sempre se irritava quando sentia sobre si, imerecidamente, aquele olhar tão cortante, que botava abaixo suas mais insignificantes axpirações. Aqueles olhos azuis, outrora repletos de carinho para com ele, agora lhe ofertavam somente a pena e uma candura que o fazia sentir-se entregue. Ele lhe agradeceu silenciosamente aquela mirada.

- Marie...- ele a contemplava – Eu não tive culpa!

Ás vezes, e isso ele já havia aprendido, a serenidade e a raiva degladiavam em sua feminina face pálida, de traços tão europeus. Era nestes momentos que deixava transparecer, sem nenhum remordimento, a sua singular e amedrontadora beleza de rainha.

- Ninguém a teve, Camus! – repondeu ela – As paixões são como rios turbulentos, que arrastam os pequenos botes de nossos pensamentos! É dificil agir ou raciocinar! Mas precisamos escolher entre buscar a segurança da margem ou arriscar-nos ao sabor das correntes!

Ele sentia-se aturdido, vencido, temeroso, enrraivecido e ultrajado por tamanho encanto. Escutou-se o comando para que os passageiros se acomodassem. Marie desviou o rosto por um momento, tentando ver de onde vinha as ordens. Repentinamente, suas preocupações voltaram as tarefas de mãe e Camus baixou a cabeça, sorrindo, chorando, vendo-a no seu mundo de ternura ao qual ele jamais pertencera. Ela voltou à ele.

Era tão injusto. Não havia esperanças na paixão malfadada. Ele chorava, como jamais havia feito na vida. Não por ela, nem por si, mas porque naqueles olhos que o denunciavam, havia visto a própria beleza de Miro refletida. Sentira-se fraco, na condição de homem, com poderes sobre os sentimentos. Odiara-o, a ele, ao seu menino devasso, por um segundo. Mas depois amou-o mais.

Marie tocou seu rosto na altura do queixo que apresentava dias sem barbear. Encararam-se. Ela sorria delicadamente, também seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Ele sempre estará contigo! – disse ela por fim.

- Sempre esteve! Mesmo antes de nos conhecer!

Marie deixou a mão cair, afastando-se e entrando em seu camarim, sem voltar-se para trás. Sentou-se ao lado do filho que fitava, entristecido, ao pai, do lado de fora. Camus havia se acercado a janela. A pequena mão filial enconstou-se no vidro, num adeus paralisado. Camus fez o mesmo. Apenas aquele embaçado vidro separava pai e filho, numa despedida muda, obtusa, sem lágrimas.

O trem partiu deixando um amargado homem para trás. Ido os seus, agora teria de enfrentar-se a si mesmo. E para isso, ele não sabia se estava verdadeiramente preparado. Virou-se, olhou ao redor e partiu para sempre.

**o.O.o**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**o.O.o**

Estavam parados a porta, Hyoga fitava ao pai com bastante incerteza quanto ao seu futuro. Camus, fitava-o a ele, por sua vez, pensando em quão brilhante seria o seu porvenir.

- Espero-o para o meu casamento, pai! – disse o jovem, pronto para partir.

- Você a ama?

- Mais que a mim mesmo!

Camus sorriu, bateu-lhe no ombro paternalmente. Estava emocionado. Hyoga o saudou e entrou no belo carro comprado com seu primeiro salario como engenheiro. Ligou-o e dando um ultimo adeus ao pai, plantado na entrada da casa, deu a volta e partiu. Outra vez sozinho. Mas isso houvera sido sempre decisão sua. Fechou a porta e entrou. Olhou a sua volta. Os retratos em cima da estante e ali, no centro, o belo Davi mostrando-se e observando-o. Parecia ver nele o olhar do outro, circundando-lhe, como dizendo-lhe: Viva...Viva...

Encaminou-se para o seu quarto. Aproximando-se do guarda-roupa, abriu-o. na porta, pendurado, aquela camisa, ainda suja de liquido coagulado, que Miro vestia quando falecera. Ele a havia conservado intacta, manchada de sangue e asfalto. As lágrimas lhe embargaram o peito, a voz...

- - Eu seguirei! Prometo! Seguirei por ti, Miro! Seguirei por mim! Por nós! Pelo que fomos, pelo que não somos mais, pelo que viremos a ser! Nós também somos poeira estelar...

**o.O.o**

"**E nossa história não estará**

**Pelo avesso assim sem final feliz**

**Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar**

**E até lá vamos viver**

**Temos muito ainda por fazer**

**Não oolhe pra trás**

**Apenas come****çamos**

**O mundo começa agora**

**Apenas começamos"**

**o.O.o**

**FIM**


End file.
